In Cyberspace No One Can Hear You Scream
by Spacebabie
Summary: Dean and Sam investigate the disappearance of several people who vanished while playing ENCOM's newest MMORPG. Castiel suspects a certain demon and brings out a security program who seeks redemption of his own.
1. All's Fair in Love and Warcraft

**Disclaimer: **Tron and Tron legacy and all related characters belong to Lisberger and Disney.

Supernatural and all related characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

* * *

**In Cyberspace No One Can Hear You Scream**

_Chapter One: All's Fair in Love and Warcraft_

_

* * *

_

_Then_

1982

If he wasn't on assignment Ramiel would have time to appreciate the appearance of the strange world around him. He knew the humans were creative. He had seen their art and their inventions, heard their music, poetry and stories, but he could not believe they created another world within their own and that world was full of sentient beings. Technically not living creatures, not like the humans, but resembled them. They speak they need to feed on energy. They were capable of developing emotions. This world was beyond words.

Ramiel watched as two of the creatures, programs as they were called, embraced each other. One was male and the other was female and they were dressed in gray-white and covered in thin glowing blue lines that reminded Ramiel of veins of living creatures. He was happy to see them so happy and they had a right to be.

A few minutes prior this world was darker thanks to Voroziel the Consumer. The programs had refered to it as the MCP or the Master Control Program. Voroziel had called himself that as well.

"Why do you linger here?" The voice belonged to one of Ramiel's brothers.

"Nathaniel?" Ramiel asked and turned to see that his brother had also taken one of the floating objects that were called bits as a vessel.

"Your assignment is over," Nathaniel said. "Castiel has several more for us back home."

"Voroziel has been destroyed?"

"Unfortunately he has not," Nathaniel said. "He has been severed from his ties to this world and is back in hell. He has been greatly weakened."

"He will resurface."

"The job is done, brother. You held onto the human named Kevin Flynn when he leaped into the Consumer's core, kept him safe, and sent him back to the human world."

"I know my job is complete."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Look at this place, brother, and look at the denizens on the ground. The humans created this place."

"They have created many things," Nathaniel answered in a bored tone.

"But this. Look at them, just look."

"I am looking. They have the appearance as the foolish mortals that we sometimes look over."

"Foolish? They built this world, they created them."

"They do not even know this place exists."

"One does," Ramiel answered in a proud tone of the human that he was ordered to watch over.

"One and who will he tell? Let us leave this place now, before Castiel gets upset."

Ramiel sighed. He took one last look at this world before he followed after his brother.

* * *

_1988_

"I'll pick the both of you up in a couple of hours," their father's voice had cut through Dean's train of thoughts. He hadn't even noticed that the car had stopped.

"Dean?" Sammy poked him in the arm.

"Wake up, Dean," father said. "Not going to be much of a hunter if you keep getting lost like that."

"Sorry," Dean apologized. He had been thinking about the fact that they were going to be living in the Los Angeles area for at least three months while father tracked a few local monsters and ghosts and tried to find a way to get some money.

"Keep a close eye on your brother," dad said and held out two ten-dollar bills. "One of these is for Sam."

"I know," Dean said as he took the money and put it in his pocket. "C'mon Sammy. I bet I can beat you."

"Go easy on him," Dad said as both Dean and Sammy stepped out of the car.

"He's never going to get good if I go easy on him."

"Dean." There was no arguing with dad when he used that tone of voice.

"All right." Dean closed the door behind him and grabbed Sammy's hand.

"I'm not a baby," Sammy said as he pulled his hand away.

"Fine," Dean grumbled. He watched as their father pulled away and turned toward the direction of the building that beckoned them. FLYNN'S was on the top corner wall of the building.

"What game are we going to play?" Sammy asked as they stepped inside. Their ears were instantly assaulted by various beeps and electronic music.

"Gotta speak up in here," Dean said as he raised his voice. "Now stay close and follow me."

Dean found one of the employees and had the ten's exchanged for quarters. He gave Sammy his half and walked over to one of the nearest machines that was not being used.

"What game is this?" Sammy asked as he stood on his toes to try and look at the screen.

"Light Cycles," Dean said. "We really got work on your reading skill's, Sammy." He watched the demo. Two brightly colored lines zipped around. There was a blue one and a gold one. The blue managed to cut off the gold and caused it to crash into the blue and die. "Try not to crash into my trail. You'll be player two."

"I can't reach," Sammy said as he stood on his toes and tried to reach for the second joy stick.

"Don't worry," a voice said behind them. A man with wavy hair that was somewhere between light brown and dark blond approached them with a footstool. "Here you go, kiddo."

"Thank you," Sammy said and stepped onto it.

"Thanks, sir," Dean said.

"Don't mention it." The man said. He had bright blue eyes and a friendly smile. "Haven't seen you two before. First time here?" He wore a blue shirt that had the logo of the arcade across the chest and a black jacket with ENCOM on the pocket.

"It is our first time," Dean said.

"I hope you guys have fun." The man said and walked off to where another man stood along with a little boy that looked like he was Sammy's age. The second man was taller than the first. .He wore glasses.

"All right, Sammy, tell me when you are ready." Dean had a quarter in his hand.

"Ready," Sammy said as he held up his quarter.

"Go," Dean said as he placed his quarter in the machine. He saw the player one ready message. After he heard Sammy's quarter slide into the machine he saw the second player ready message join his.

Dean raced his cycle around. He tried to develop some form of strategy unlike Sammy, but here remembered his father's words. He let Sammy continue for a few minutes before he jerked his stick, causing his cycle to cut of Sammy's.

"I lost," Sammy said in a disappointed tone.

"Gotta get back in the saddle, Sammy," Dean said. He pulled out another quarter.

They played the light cycles game for a few more rounds. Dean let his brother win a few times to boost his confidence.

They walked around looking for another game they could play together. Sammy carried his foot stool. Dean was going to make sure they give it back to one of the employees before they left.

"What's that one?" Sammy asked as he pointed at one game that had a small crowd standing around it.

"Space Paranoids," Dean read the sign. That game seemed pretty popular as did the TRON game. He was curious at why there was a line to play the Space Paranoids game. He had no idea if it was a two player or not, if it wasn't he would let Sammy play first before he took a turn.

It was several minutes before they got close and Dean read another sign that was tapped on top of it. "Get the Flynn score and win a 100 dollars."

"Are we going to play this game?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah," Dean said with a determined tone. "We are going to play it and we are going to win." He would be sure that before they left the town he will get that score.

* * *

_Now_

"Raid, raid, raid," Terry Branstone said as he raced into his bedroom. He and his best friends were going on the raid of the golden dragon in the Epic Frontier. It was the favorite MMPORG of Terry and his friends and they played it every night, or almost every night.

He logged onto his computer and clicked on the icon on his screen that took him the game. After he signed in under his character, Borogawd he placed on his headphones.

"All right guys," Ethan's voice was heard on the other end. "Who's up for looting a certain gold dragon?"

"I am," Terry answered and his response was echoed by his other friends.

"Yeah," Joey came through followed by the sniffle snort of someone who was stuffed up.

"You playing tonight?" Alex asked.

"Naw," Joe answered. "I'm nursing a mug of tea mixed with Theraflu. "I just want to listen in."

"No problem," Terry said.

"You going to be careful?" Sandra asked. She was the only girl in their group.

"I'll be cool," Joe said. "If I start falling asleep in my chair I'll crawl into bed."

"Where is our fearless leader?" Ethan asked. "Anyone know where Chris is?"

"I hope he didn't get in trouble because of his brother and his friends," Terry said. Their group leader had a brother who was a bit of a delinquent. Sometimes he would insist that Chris would join him on his whatever troublemaking scheme he came up with.

"I haven't heard anything," Alex said.

"Same here," Sandra added.

"Ditto," Joe was the last to respond before he sniffed again. "Wait, I see him logging in."

"Chris?" Terry asked.

"Yeah?" Chris answered

"Hey Capitan," Ethan greeted. "We were wondering about you."

"Worried was more like it," Sandra corrected. "We thought your brother got you in trouble."

"Nope he got us something better," Chris said. "A code for a secret mission."

"What about the gold dragon?" Alex asked.

"Cisquo said this was even better than the gold dragon."

"Who the hell is Cisquo?" Terry asked. He stared at the screen as a pop up appeared.

"Gormax is inviting you to the secret mission," Sandra said. She read the same text as the one that appeared before Terry.

"I'm not clicking on anything until I know who Cisquo is," Ethan said.

"Samers," Terry added and heard Sandra and Alex agree.

"Guys do something before I go under," Joe said.

"Cisquo is my brother's friend," Chris answered. "He claims to be a bit of a hacker and there is this secret mission going around. Not everyone knows about it. There are only a few testers. It's not released to the public and all that crap."

"Gangs have hackers now," Ethan said in an amused tone.

"DJ is not in a gang," Chris said in a defensive voice.

"Sorry dude."

"Okay let's play," Terry said and clicked on the link. His dwarf character and joined Chris's troll and were soon joined by Sandra's vampire, Alex's zombie, and Ethan's human.

A mountain sprang up from the ground and a large mouth like cave tore through the front.

"Follow me," Chris said and led the group inside.

The secret mission wasn't too challenging. There were a few puzzles they had to solve and they had to fight against several bats and spiders and even a couple of ghosts.

"What's the goal of this mission?" Alex asked after a half hour.

"Find the glowing key that is guarded by the monster at the bottom of the lake," Chris answered.

"There better be a good treasure," Ethan said as they approached what looked like a large sleeping skullcat. "I'm talking loot, power ups, weapons, the whole nine yards."

"There is," Chris said. "It's been promised."

"Do we attempt fate?" Ethan asked. "Or does anyone have any drunk weed?"

"I guess we are going to have to tempt fate," Terry said.

"Don't worry," Sandra told them. "I noticed there was some drunk weed on the cliffs that we passed by about five minutes ago. I gathered some, figured it would be good to have."

"Leave it to the chick to be logical," Alex said.

"I'm so gonna kick you in the balls tomorrow," Sandra said as her vampire placed a clump of green down in front of the face of the skull cat. "Now we don't have to worry."

"Thanks," Terry said as his character followed the others past the monster. Drunk weed wasn't worth spit in a fight against something that was awake, but put it near a sleeping monster then it will stay asleep for a long time, unless you got some idiot in your group who decided to provoke a monster with an attack.

"Onward," Chris commanded.

They continued towards the shore of the underground lake were cloaked figure was willing to give them a skiff in exchange for a glow stone. Alex had more than enough and was able to hand them out to the group.

"I have a question," Ethan said as they paddled out to the center of the lake. Save for a few shadow howlers, nothing really attacked them. "How are we supposed to get to the bottom to find the key?"

"I have no idea," Chris said.

"You said there was a key at the bottom," Ethan said. "You said there was going to be a shitload of loot. How the hell are we supposed to get it?"

Terry only half listened to them. His eyes were on the screen. He could not remove his gaze from something that was rising from the water. It looked like a scary old man made out of water and he did not seem pleased to see them.

"Guys we have company," Sandra said and made her vampire throw a leaf blade bomb at the monster. It recoiled in pain.

"Use every plant based weapon you have," Chris commanded and his troll threw a wooden boomerang and the monster again recoiled in pain before he slammed his fist down on them.

Alex cast a barrier spell and it blocked the attack with little damage.

Terry had a botanical flail. It was a vine that was embedded in rose thorns. He used it to lash at the creature.

"Is anyone else got this blue glow around their hands?" Ethan asked.

"In the game?" Sandra asked before she threw another bomb.

"No. I seriously got this blue light glowing around my hands."

"Are you certain you didn't drink any Theraflu?" Alex asked.

Terry looked down at his own hands and noticed it was covered in an odd blue glow, probably from the light from his monitor. He shrugged it off and continued to fight the monster. He could have sworn the light was creeping up his arms but he didn't care, all he wanted to do was to kill the monster and get into the bottom of the lake.

Alex fired a poison root arrow at the monster the same time as Terry lashed at it with his whip and Sandra threw another bomb.

The monster screamed and burned away into mist. They had thought they had defeated it but it wasn't over. A large wave erupted and came crashing into their boat. It didn't just sweep them over it came through Terry's screen.

The last thing Terry saw was a flash of blue. The screams of his friends faded from his ears as he lost consciousness.

* * *

**A/N:** Another start to another Crossover. Hope all Tron and SPN fans like it.

Ramiel/Remiel and Nathaniel are actual angels. There was also a Ramiel in Neon Genesis Evangelion and he looked like Bit in "Yes" mode. I couldn't resist him using a bit as a vessel.

Voroziel's name is a merged name. The first is Voro or Latin for Consume and the second Ziel is Dutch for Soul.

The title comes for the saying All's fair in Love and War and mixing in World of Warcraft.


	2. Stranger in a Strange Land

**In Cyberspace No One Can Hear You Scream**

_Chapter 2: Stranger in a Strange Land_

_

* * *

_

Tron felt his face pressed against the craggy, dark and dank ground. The same ground his hands had dug deep into. He could hear the sound of water lapping against the surface. His legs from the knees down were immersed in it. He had no idea where he was. He opened one eye and could see the cloud filled sky. He raised his head and could see the edges of mountains and more dirt.

He was at the shore of the Sea of Simulation. He pulled himself out and rolled over. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was falling in the sea after Clu defeated him a second time.

"Flynn?" His throat felt dry and the words came out in gruff sound that was what Flynn had called a cough. Tron remembered the few times he heard Flynn cough. Where was his friend? Where was the boy, the Son of Flynn and the ISO girl?

He looked over towards the direction of the city and winced. Half the buildings were obliterated and what was left were broken and or covered in cracks. Did Clu cause that? Did Flynn and the others make it through the portal?

Tron rubbed his face as he remembered and wished the memories did not return. He had fought against those he was close to. He fought against his friends, Users and Flynn. He was something else, something he hated. He bowed before Clu and answered to the name of Rinzler.

Tron cried out in disgust of what he had done. He had derezzed many innocent programs. He could remember the frightened faces of each one. He helped Clu in the elimination of the ISO's. What had he done? What had he become?

"I am sorry," a deep voice said from behind him. "I know you are in pain. I've been told you can feel pain."

"The pain that I suffer cannot be healed," Tron said as he drew up his knees. He wrapped his arms around them and placed his face down.

"You are going to need this, Tron," the mystery program addressed him and pressed something against Tron's head.

Tron raised his head and could see a small glass cup filled with energy being held out before him. With shaking hands he accepted the cup and gulped down the liquid. He did feel a little better, physically.

"Thank you." Tron held out the cup to the mystery program and looked up at him.

"Your welcome," the program said as he accepted the cup back. He had dark hair cut short and tousled. He stared at Tron with inquisitive blue eyes. He wore a plain white shirt, dark slacks and shoes. There was no sign of any circuitry, none on his tan long coat or that blue scrap of cloth that hung from his neck. He remembered Flynn referring to them as ties.

"How did you know my name?" Tron asked. He had never seen this program before. "Were you just written by Flynn or his son and sent here?"

"No human wrote me." He tilted his head slightly as he stared at Tron.

"But that means…" Tron blinked before he stood up. "That's impossible. The sea has been poisoned. You can't be an ISO."

"A what?" The program asked.

"Not an ISO. What kind of program are you?"

"I'm not a program."

"You're a User?" Tron had no idea how another User had come through the portal unless Flynn or his son brought a friend over. He had no idea how many cycles he had been out.

"What's a User?"

"Those who wrote us. You also call yourselves humans."

"I'm not a human."

"If you are not a program, and you are not a User. Then what are you?"

"I'm an angel of the lord."

"Angel?" Tron repeated, making sure the stranger did not mispronounce angle. Something resurfaced in his mind. It was something that Flynn had once told him. "Angels watch over the Users."

"We do that at times. Ramiel was with your friend. He held him, kept him safe when he jumped into Voroziel the Consumer."

"I am not familiar with that name." Tron rubbed his head. "What does an angel want with me?"

"We are going to need your help."

"Help? You do not know what I was or what I had done." He pointed to the city. "I had caused that. I have caused pain." He closed his eyes. "I was a monster."

"Do you believe in redemption, Tron?"

"I do, but I doubt whatever task you have for me to perform will not absolve all that I have done."

"I know you fight for the humans, Ramiel told me about you."

"Ramiel," Tron repeated the name. "What is your designation?"

"If you mean my name, I am called Castiel."

"Your friend was right. I do fight for the Users."

"There are several that need you," Castiel said as he held out his hand. "They need your help. If you seek redemption, if you truly fight for the Users then come with me."

Tron sighed. He stared down at the shore where he washed up, then he looked up at the broken city and finally at Castiel. He nodded and took the angel's hand.

* * *

_Wichita Falls, Texas_

"I'm pretty sure we can handle things on our end, Bobby," Dean said into his cell phone.

"I know you can," Bobby answered. "But where you are located had the largest group of kids disappear yet."

"Five in one night," Dean confirmed. All over the nation people had been disappeared. The strangest detail was that they all disappeared while they were in their own bedrooms. It was usually two or three or even four at most, but here it was a group of five teenagers.

"Just saying you boys might be close to what is causing it."

"We'll be fine," Dean assured him. "If we do feel like we are over our heads we will give you a call."

"Take care, Dean." Bobby said and hung up on his end.

Dean closed his phone and placed it into his pocket. "Save some water for the plants." He directed his voice to the bathroom door of their hotel where Sam had gone to take a shower.

"Pretty much done, Dean," Sam answered.

"Whatever it is you are doing, hurry it up. I'm starving." He flopped back onto his bed and stretched his arms. Tomorrow they will speak with parents of some of the kids, but right now they were going to get some food and there was place close by that served burgers, fries, beer and pie.

Dean sat up when he heard a knock at the door. "Bro, did you order any room service?"

"No," Sam answered. "Why?"

"Who else can be knocking?"

"Maid service?"

"At six thirty in the evening?" Dean rose to his feet. He had no idea who could be knocking. He opened the door and blinked.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel greeted him.

"Since when did you knock?" Dean asked. Usually when the angel came calling he would just teleport behind him.

"I'm traveling with someone who wished to see the sunset." Castiel pointed at the man who stood several feet away with his back to them. He was dressed in black pants, a long sleeved black turtle neck shirt, black boots and gloves.

"I take it he's also not an angel?"

"No."

"Why are you two here?"

"There's a demon on the Internet."

"Wow," Dean gasped. He couldn't believe Cas was able to pronounce it properly.

"It does sound pretty hard to believe."

"No the fact that you actually said Internet," Dean chuckled. "I figured you would have called it the Interwebs or the Intertubes." He paused when Cas gave him a look. "Right, what kind of demon are we looking at?"

"I have no idea."

"You have no idea what kind of demon but you know it's on the Internet?" Dean folded his arms as he stared at his angel friend.

The other man laughed.

"I'm glad we are amusing you," Dean said as he looked over to him.

"You Users already know," the other man said as he stretched out his arms. "But I didn't know how beautiful it is, or how warm it feels." He walked over to a small bush that was on the corner of the walkway. "I have heard so much about these." He pet it as if it were a dog. "It's amazing that I'm here. I'm really here." He removed one of his gloves and stroked the leaves.

"Cas?" Dean asked in a wary tone. "Where did you find this guy?"

"Inside a safeguard computer system that was completely separate from all systems."

"Come again?"

"I went inside the computer system to the Grid," Cas answered in his usual serious tone.

"The Grid? What kind of mental hospital is that?"

"It's not a hospital, Dean. I went inside the digital world. Humans don't know about it but inside the computer systems there is this digital world and I was there."

"You." Dean pointed at him with both fingers. "You were in Cyberspace." He pointed at the other man. "And so was he?"

"He was created in this Cyberspace as you call it, not the one that I visited but a different one. He's a security program."

"Like an antivirus?"

"Exactly."

Dean rubbed his head. "Right." He had no idea what Cas was on and he didn't want to share any of it and he certainly didn't want to share any of what the other guy was on. "Better get him inside before people start asking questions." He turned to the other man who was now petting the grass. "Hey, uh-"

"Tron," Cas told him.

"Tron?" Dean looked at his friend. "Sounds about right, a good robot name."

"He's not a robot."

"No, because that would be ridiculous." He had no idea if Cas could sense the sarcasm in his voice. "Tron, come over here."

Tron sighed and rose to his feet. "It just feels so nice."

"I'm sure it does," Dean gave him a weak smile. "Come on in to our room." He pointed to the open door.

"Yes this is what the angel called a temporary quarter for Users," Tron said as he entered the room.

"You doubt me," Cas said as he took a step inside. "And you doubt what he is."

"Because it's impossible," Dean said as he followed Cas inside.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as Dean closed the door. "Why is Cas here, and who is this?" He pointed at Tron.

"Cas says there is a demon on the Internet," Dean explained as Tron wandered around the room, looking at everything with his eyes filled with wonder. "And he says he went into Cyberspace and pulled out an humanized security program."

"What?" Sam blinked.

"We are going to need his help," Cas said.

"You went into a digital domain and fed this guy the red pill?" Sam asked.

"He's on some kind of pill all right," Dean said as he sat down at the corner of the bed.

"There is a demon there," Cas said. "We are going to need Tron's help in fighting it."

"I understand but you went into there?" Sam stared at him. "You need help figuring out how to work a watch."

"Wait." Dean held up a hand. "You believe what Cas is saying."

"Not sure about him accessing something this technical, but everything else? Yeah."

"You believe we got a sentient program walking around this room?" Dean looked up and noticed Tron was gone. "Where is he?"

"In the bathroom," Cas answered.

"Do programs use the bathroom?" Dean asked as he tilted his head. He could see Tron standing in front of the sink and staring in the mirror. "Hey Tron, come here." He pulled out his phone and held it up. "Look, it's shiny."

"Dean," Sam groaned. "He's a program not a cat."

"I don't know what I'm dealing with," Dean answered and turned around, only to bump into Tron. "Sorry about that." He was real close to Tron's face. The other man, or program was about the same height as Dean and there was something off about his eyes.

"You do not need to apologize, User," Tron said.

"User?" Sam asked. "Like in a user name or user account?"

"That is what they call humans," Cas said.

"I'm Dean. You can call me that and my brother is Sam."

"Sam?" Tron blinked. "The son of Flynn."

"Sam Flynn," Sam repeated. "The new CEO of ENCOM. There are many who have the same first name as me."

"There are a lot of Deans?" Tron asked.

"Yeah." Dean stared deep into the blues of Tron's eyes. Instead of the speckles and dots that everyone has there were lines instead. There were small thin black lines, not like veins, but more like circuits. "Cas may have something. Do you eat?"

"I have consumed food like substances that Flynn had created from energy," Tron answered.

"Can he eat our food?" Sam asked.

"He's going to have to," Cas answered.

"We'll go get some food, discuss sleeping arrangements and figure out what we are going to do tomorrow," Dean said. "But first we have to change your clothes, program man."

"Why?" Tron asked as he looked down at himself. "What is wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"No offense," Sam said as he looked Tron up and down. "But dude, you look like a mime."

* * *

"Isn't this great?" Dean asked as he took another sip from his beer. He glanced down at his double bacon cheeseburger, fries and Caesar salad. He just need to load it up with proper condiments and then chow down.

"Yes," Cas agreed as he stared at the plate that was set down before him. Cas had ordered the double cheeseburger with onion rings and a regular salad. He didn't need to eat and only did it for taste. He has stated that sometimes Jimmy's craving would surface.

"Not quite talking to you," Dean said. "I already know your opinion on the all mighty hamburger. I mean our guest here." He nodded at Tron who was wearing borrowed clothing from both him and Sam.

"This is wonderful," Tron said as his plate was set down. He ordered a simple cheeseburger, fries and soup. "Thank you."

"I hope you all enjoy your food," their waitress said. She was a pretty woman in her mid twenties and she seemed to save most of her smiles for Tron. Dean thought that was amusing. He had no idea if female programs existed or not.

"What are the plans for tomorrow?" Sam asked as he sprinkled some pepper onto his fries. He also had soup but instead of a burger he ordered a grilled chicken sandwich.

"Divide into teams of two," Dean said as he watched the two other worldly ones eat. Castiel was plowing through his burger while Tron picked up a fry, stared at it and then took a bite. The program's eyes widened as he chewed.

"We will cover more ground that way," Dean agreed and leaned in to whisper to his brother. "Figure out who goes with who."

"We will do that in the morning. We should get Tron some essentials."

"You don't mind a little shopping trip when we are done?" Dean asked. "There is a twenty four hour Walmart not too far from here. We can get Tron some clothes of his own."

"I don't deserve this," Tron whispered. "Being here. Your food is so delicious and you want to buy me clothes, User clothes of my very own?"

"It's no problem," Sam said.

"We do have to work on your dialogue a little," Dean said and grabbed one of his own fries. "You can't be calling everyone User. We don't call each other that."

"I should address them as humans?" Tron asked.

"No, you call people, people."

"People," Tron repeated. "I calculate I can do that."

"We'll work on it," Sam said.

"Can you interview people?" Dean asked. "Ask them questions."

"Investigate to find the source of the trouble?" Tron asked. "I have done that before."

"Good, cause that is what we are doing tomorrow."

"Is there a connection between the missing kids and this Internet demon?" Sam asked.

Cas nodded. "We have a few suspicions but not enough facts."

"Tomorrow is a big day so eat up, drink up and save some room for pie." Dean popped the fry into his mouth and chewed.

"Pi, 3.14159265-" Tron rattled off.

"Not that kind of pie." Dean pointed at him. "I'm talking about the fun kind. The one that everyone enjoys. As long as you are here we are going to show you all of the perks of human life."

"You are not taking him to one of your inequity dens," Castiel said. He had already eaten about half of his burger.

"What?" Dean asked. He glanced over at his brother and at Tron. "Oh come on. He needs to know how to l-"

"No Dean," Sammy said and gave him that stare. The one that told Dean he better not even think about it.

"What's an inequity den?" Tron asked.

"Don't worry about it," Dean told him and picked up his burger. "Besides, good looking program like you probably has a girl waiting for him back in the circuits."

"Yori," Tron gasped. A soft smile appeared on his face before it faded. "It's been so long and after what I've done."

"Easy," Dean told him. "I'm going to go put some quarters in for the jukebox. I got a hankering for some Journey."

"We are going on a journey?" Tron asked.

"It's the name of a band." Dean stood up and checked his pockets. He had plenty of coins. He and Sam were going to have their work cut out for them, trying to make this Tron program pass off as human.

* * *

**A/N: **The title and term "Stranger in a Strange Land." Has been used before in many media but in orignated in the science fiction novel by Robert A. Heinlein.


	3. The Tech's Files

**In Cyberspace No One Can Hear You Scream**

_Chapter Three: The Techs Files_

_

* * *

_

Dean had debated it in his mind for several minutes while he finished with the final touch ups with the fake badge for Tron. He had wondered if it would have been better if Sam went with the program instead of him but at the last second he realized this would be for the best. He just hoped that Tron would do a better job at pretending at being a federal agent than Cas.

"I need a User name," Tron said as Sam helped him with his tie. After they had finished dinner they helped Tron pick out new clothes at Walmart. They bought him a few shirts, jeans, underwear, socks and some dressier clothing he could use to wear to pose as an agent. They also got him his own toothbrush, hairbrush, comb, cologne and deodorant, although Dean wasn't sure if programs could perspire. Tron didn't need to shave that morning.

"We could help you pick one out," Sam said as he tightened the last bit. "You did have someone create you."

"Alan-One," Tron said in a proud tone.

"Alan," Sam repeated. "Agent Alans."

"Agent Trey Alans of the FBI," Dean completed the name.

Tron pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side in a gesture similar to Cas. "I think I like it."

"Good cause you are going to have to answer it," Dean told him.

"He knows what he has to do," Cas said. "Their kind happens to be fast learners." He had been flipping through an address book looking up the addresses of the missing kids.

"What are you going to say?" Sam asked the program.

"I'm agent Tray Alans. My partner and I are investigating the disappearance of your son and his friends. We understand the occurrence happened three days ago."

"I think he's ready," Sam said and walked to the bathroom mirror to adjust his own tie.

"He sounds like he could pass for a human," Dean agreed. He had noticed a few other differences between Tron and himself. The program was able to digest his food and drink, but he had no idea how to eliminate it from his body and they had to show them how.

There was also the weird thing that Tron did when he slept. Dean and Sam shared a bed while Tron took the second to himself and Cas spent the night in the chair. Dean had no idea if programs snored while they slept, or made beeps or a sound similar to the Windows shut down sound, or if they just sound like computer fans whirring away. Instead Tron made this odd vibrating sound, almost like a cat purring. Dean had to smile when he heard that, especially after Sam told him he was a program and not a cat. It was almost soothing to hear; in fact it helped Dean fall asleep faster.

"You two start with the girl," Dean instructed his brother and Cas. "Tron and I are going to speak with the mother of Terry Branstone."

"We'll call if you after we speak with Sandra's parents," Sam said. He turned to Cas. "I'm ready."

Cas said nothing and pressed his fingers against Sam's forehead. The two of them disappeared.

"That is what angels can do." Tron said after a few seconds. "That was how he brought me here."

"They can do that and a whole lot more, " Dean answered as he grabbed the keys to the car. "Let's ride."

* * *

Dean was the first out of the car. He had kept on hoping that Tron wouldn't throw anyone off when speaking with the victim's families. The program was quiet through most of the drive, only asking about the names of the bands that Dean had played and the names of the songs. He did seem to bop his head along with the music. Well if all else fails, then Dean could at least say he taught Tron to appreciate good music.

"Follow my lead," Dean said as he rang the doorbell.

A distraught middle-aged woman answered the door. "Yes?" She asked. Her eyes were bloodshot and the skin was puffy underneath them. She had been crying a lot. Dean could understand.

"Mrs. Brandstone?" Dean asked and waited for the woman to nod. He held up his fake badge. "I'm agent Eric Pierson with the FBI and this is my partner Trey Alans." He glanced over and saw that Tron was holding out his badge and he had it right side up. That was one less thing he had to worry about.

"We are here about the disappearance of your son," Tron added.

"Please come in," Mrs. Brandstone held the door open for them. "I wasn't aware this was a federal case until I saw on the news about the others." She motioned to the tan and white-stripped sofa. "Please sit down.

"We have several more agents across the nation speaking with other people," Dean answered as he sat down. "When was the last time you saw your son?"

"After dinner on Tuesday," Mrs. Brandstone answered as she wrung her hands. "He was done around seven and then he ran up to his room to play that game with his friends."

"He had friends over to play a game?" Tron asked.

"Oh no." The woman smiled weakly. "It's one of those games you play online with a group of people. It has dragons and magic and you go on quests. He was chatting about going on a raid."

"A MMORPG," Dean muttered under breath. He had heard about them, but he had never wanted to play them because of how addicting they became.

"Does your son run around with any people that might corrupt him?" Tron asked. "Does he go beyond his allowed perimeters?" He was using program speak again. Dean was going to have to have a little talk with him.

"What?" Mrs. Brandstone asked. "Of course not. One of his friend's has an older brother that is in a gang, but Terry would never get involved."

"Do you have any enemies?" Tron continued in his questioning. "Anyone that might want to cause harm to you through your son?"

"None."

"And you have last seen your son in his quarters," Tron said and nodded. "Are the perimeters of your—house secure?" He seemed to have been struggling to remember that word.

"We keep everything locked and have a home security system," Mrs. Branstone answered.

"May we investigate your son's private quarters?"

"Sure." She pointed up the stairs. "It's the first door on the left."

"Thank you," Tron said. He stood up and headed for the stairs only to pause half way and turn around to face Dean with a sheepish look on his face.

"What was that?" Dean whispered when he caught up with the program.

"I'm sorry," Tron said. "I forgot that you were to lead and I was supposed to follow."

"No not that," Dean said as he led Tron up the stairs. "The way you were questioning her."

"I may have slipped into the way I usually speak."

"There was that." Dean just waved his hands in front of him. "but the way you questioned her."

"There was a problem with my method?"

"No, the opposite. That was great."

The program smiled. "From what I can see a federal agent and a security program have many things in common. Does your brother ask questions as well?"

"Yes he does." Dean grabbed the doorknob.

"Castiel?"

"Not so much," Dean answered and exhaled. He stepped inside the room. It looked like a teenager's room, bed unmade, clothes strewn around the room along with a few comic books, empty soda cans and game-playing guides. There was a small television set in one corner of the room along with a few game systems. A computer workstation was in another part of the room.

"What did he do?" Tron asked, his voice seemed to trail off. Some kind of poster on the wall had caught his attention.

"He was incredibly honest," Dean said as he approached Terry's computer. He noticed a small notepad next to it. There were several notes. "Help Alex equip serpent helmet, meet with guild on weekend." He rolled his eyes. Playing a video game should not require such notes. "I hate these kind of games."

"Why?" Tron asked.

"Cause there is no end. There are a lot of games that I played and enjoyed but they all have one thing in common, they end. You save the princess, solve the final puzzle, defeat Sephiroth and bam, you are done, but these games don't. There is always a new quest or goal or something and the makers come out with expansions." He shook his head. "And there are the addiction stories."

"The games I've played ended when the other side lost."

"There are those as well." Dean continued to read. The same names kept popping up, the names of the kids that disappeared, but there was an extra name. "Joey?"

"Dean," Tron spoke to him. "Did you find something?"

"Terry kept notes about this game, Epic Frontier by ENCOM. He had the names of all his friends." He struck the pad with his finger. "All of his friends who have disappeared except for one."

"Joey," Tron read the name. "Who is he?"

"That is what we are going to find out."

"This Terry has a picture of me on his wall," Tron said as he pointed at the poster that had two people in gray-white armor and glowing blue circuitry and TRON written across the top.

"You do share the same name as the game and the hero." Dean stepped out of the room

"Flynn said he created a game and named it after me."

"Kevin Flynn?" Dean asked. He remembered the friendly and energetic man whenever he and Sam visited his arcade back in 88. It was only for three months but that was enough time for them to become on first name basis and for Dean to become skilled at Space Paranoids. He was able to even reach the Flynn goal.

"You knew Flynn?"

"Met him when I was nine. He was a real nice guy. Asked my brother and me how we were when he saw us. I once received a hundred dollar check from him and my picture and name on a special wall because I got his score on one of the games at the arcade. 'Congrats Deano,' he told me. 'Very few win this award. You have great skill.'" Dean smiled at that memory. "It was hard for me to picture him as a CEO of a multi-corporation."

"Did you guys find anything?" Mrs. Branstone asked once Dean and Tron had descended down the stairs.

"Do you know a Joey?" Dean asked.

"Joey Delan," Mrs. Branstone said. "He's one of Terry's close friend's. Poor kid had contracted a flu virus."

"Virus?" Tron asked. He seemed to have bristled up at the word.

"Agent Alan's is a bit of a germophobe," Dean explained. "I'm going to need the address of Joey."

* * *

They didn't need to drive to Joey's. The kid lived down the block. Mrs. Branstone had asked if she could phone ahead and Dean told her she could. The walk would give him plenty of time to speak with Tron and call Sam.

"Hey, Tron, did Flynn ever tell you about the viruses that we users can contract?"

"He has," Tron said and looked down. "I know they effect Users differently than us and User viruses are not contagious to us."

"I was just wondering because of how you reacted to that word." Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled to Sam's name on speed dial.

"I know I should of not reacted that way."

"Don't beat yourself over it," Dean said as he pat Tron on the shoulder. "It's instinct. Your like an antivirus." He brought the phone to his ear. "Yo, Sammy."

"What did you find?" Sam asked.

"We found a sixth ranger."

"There's a new disappearance?" Sam asked.

"No, a there was another kid in the group of friends who did not disappear."

"Why was he spared?"

"About to find out," Dean said as he and Tron walked up the well-manicured lawn of the Delan's. "All we know is this kid is not feeling well."

"Huh, that's odd."

"What did you find?"

"Nothing new," Sam said with a sigh. "We are going to speak with the older brother of one of the kids."

"The one in the gang?"

"DJ might have some answers. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Meet up for lunch?" Dean asked in a hopeful tone. That stack of pancakes he had that morning had been digested and leaving his stomach to feel empty again.

"Sounds good."

Tron was about to press the button for the doorbell when the door opened.

"You must be the FBI," the tall woman said from behind the door. She had her graying brown hair pulled up into a bun.

"I'm agent Tray Alans," Tron introduced himself and held out his badge. "This is my partner Eric Pierson. We wish to speak with your son."

"We just want to talk with him about the night his friends disappeared," Dean explained as he put his badge away.

"I don't think Joey knew what had happened," Mrs Delan said. "He wanted to listen to them play that game but he fell asleep in his chair."

"Is he able to speak with us?" Tron asked.

"I'll ask him," Mrs. Delan said. "Would you care for anything to drink?"

"Just water will be fine," Dean told her. If she offered anything else as a beverage he will accept it.

"Are you certain? I have some homemade lemonade in the fridge." She pointed to what had to be the direction of her kitchen.

"I haven't had lemonade in a while," Dean said as he stepped inside. "My partner and I would like a glass."

"I'll check on Joey and get you boys that lemonade." She headed up the stairs.

"Flynn has told me about how viruses effect people," Tron said as he sat down next to Dean on the couch. "He didn't tell me how Users purge themselves of their viruses."

There was a guttural sound coming from upstairs. It was followed by a toilet flushing.

"Like that," Dean explained.

A few minutes later Mrs. Delan came down followed by a pale fourteen-year-old boy. The kid was dressed in pajamas and had a severe case of bed head. There were half moon shadows under his eyes and his skin was glossy from sweat.

"Joey, put on your mask." His mother instructed.

Joey rolled his eyes and put on his round facemask that covered his mouth and nose.

"Don't give me that look," his mother said as she squirted some sanitizer into her hands. "You don't want others to get sick."

"No, mom, I don't." Joey sat down in a chair a few feet away from Dean and Tron.

"Now these men are going to ask you some questions," his mother said and walked off towards the direction of the kitchen.

"Your mom's a bit on the protective side," Dean said as soon as Mrs. Delan had left.

"I'm surprised she doesn't have me in a HAZMAT suit," Joey said.

"She is only looking out for you and everyone," Tron said softly before he gave the boy a serious look. "I need you to tell me what happened the night your friends disappeared."

"The last thing I remembered everyone was playing Epic Frontier."

"Was it a good game?" Dean asked.

The boy shrugged. "I was half out of it. I had taken some Theraflu and decided it would be better if I just listened."

"Did you hear anything unusual?" Tron inquired.

"Just the usual. Our captain was late."

"Which one was your captain?"

"Chris was, well he is. He was late because he got this new secret quest."

"Secret crest?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah his brother got it from some guy named Cisquo."

"Cisquo," Dean repeated as he wrote down the name.

"What happened on this quest?" Tron asked.

"Not much, just the usual monsters. I think there was a huge water monster before I went under."

"Water monster?" Dean repeated. "Like a sea serpent."

"A monster made out of water." Joey shook his head and raised his hands. "Like I said I was about to pass out. I imagined Ethan was saying something about his hands glowing blue and the blue glow was growing."

"What else?" Dean sat at the edge of the couch. "What else did you think you heard."

"The last thing was screams and I think Alex or Terry cried out they were being pulled in."

"Pulled in?" Dean stared at Tron who looked like he was about to jump off the couch.

"Yeah. Theraflu trips me up pretty bad."

"They were pulled in," Dean said and stared at the program.

"They were digitized." Tron rose to his feet. "We have to go."

"What about the lemonade?"

"No time. We have to find this Cisquo and get the code." He was halfway to the door.

"Wait." Dean jumped up after him. He turned to Joey. "Tell your mother sorry we had to leave." He ran after the program and hoped that the diner would sever them lemonade.

* * *

**A/N** The title is a reference to one of my favorite shows from the 90's. The X-Files. The Techs part is for Technology.


	4. The Freaks Come Out At Night

In Cyberspace No One Can Hear You Scream

_Chapter 4: The Freaks Come Out At Night_

_

* * *

_

Dean smiled at the waitress as she set down his glass of ice-cold lemonade in front of him. He had been denied the sweet and slightly sour beverage when Tron raced out of the Delan household. Dean understood that the program was freaked by the idea that the kids were pulled into the cyber world. The idea of such an occurrence kinda made him jump as well.

"What is this urgency?" Castiel asked as soon as their waitress had left. He had ordered a glass of iced tea and was playing with his straw.

"The young Users have been digitized," Tron explained. He was still on edge. As soon as they left the Delan house Dean had tried to call Sam, but as soon as he reached his brother, Tron swiped the phone from his hand and told them they had to meet at that second.

"Come again?" Sam asked.

"They were pulled into the digital world," Tron told him. "My world."

"The demon we are after," Castiel added. "He's responsible for this."

"The last time a User was pulled unwillingly into our world it was because of a powerful program," Tron said. "We have to get back inside."

"How are we going to do that?" Dean asked him. "Have Cas carry us one at a time into this place? We still don't know what we are up against."

"You don't understand," The program glared into his eyes. "You do not know about the dangers that are inside."

"And you don't understand," Dean said. "We just can't go barreling into this world of yours. We need to know what kind of demon we are fighting. We need to know what its weakness is and how we can defeat it."

"Your angel still doesn't know?" Tron asked and turned to Cas. "You don't know what we are up against?"

"Leave Cas alone," Dean said. He was getting pissed with the way this program was speaking to them. "You are in our world now and we do things differently here. Hunting demons is what we do. How many demons and monsters have you killed?"

"None," Tron sighed and buried his face in his hands. "I was the monster."

"What?" Sam asked. "How could you be the monster?"

"I was Rinzler."

Dean mouthed the name and looked at Cas to see if he knew but the angel's face was blank. "What are you talking about?"

"Dean," Cas spoke. "Follow me." The angel got up out of the booth.

"Don't steal my fries when the food comes, Sam," Dean said as he stood up.

"You're the one who steals from me," Sam said.

Dean ignored him and followed Cas outside of the diner. He hoped Cas wasn't going to take him on a small side mission and only hoped it would just be a small discussion and he hoped Cas would tell him more information that he needed to know.

"You need to go easy on him," Cas said as soon as they were alone.

"Go easy?" Dean blinked and stared at the diner entrance. "He's a program."

"He is not devoid of emotion or thought," Cas told him. "He has a great weight on his shoulders."

"What are you not telling me?"

"He was defeated fighting a rogue program while saving Kevin Flynn."

"Kevin Flynn?" Dean asked. "Does this have something to do with his disappearance?"

"Everything," Cas answered. "I do not know the entire details. All I know is that Tron was defeated and was turned into a dark program."

"And he was called Rinzler?"

Cas nodded. "He didn't tell me the name. He was changed against his will. Ramiel knew what he was before. Ramiel was the first angel to know of this digital world. He watched Tron and knew what he was. Tron always believed in humans. He had respect for them. He always fought for them."

"And the fact that he was this corrupt program is tearing him up inside." Dean waited for Cas to nod his head. "No wonder he wants to save those kids so badly." He rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"He's not upset with you. He's upset with himself because he snapped at you. He feels honored to be in this world. He doesn't believe he deserves it."

"He doesn't believe that he deserves redemption." Dean understood all too well that feeling. He had been in Tron's boots before. How many times has he acted beyond his control and regretted his actions? "You think he might feel a little better now?"

Cas shrugged. "Sam is probably trying to cheer him up."

"I can always count on him."

Their food had arrived when Dean and Cas returned. Sam seemed more fascinated with watching Tron eat than he was in his own turkey club. Dean can understand each food was new experience and Tron indulged on it. The program had his eyes half closed as he took a bite out of his chicken strips. He ordered them along with steamed veggies and potato wedges.

"Feeling better?" Dean asked the program as soon as he sat back down.

"I shouldn't have raised my voice at you," Tron said after he had swallowed and nodded towards Sam. "Your brother told me some of your User jokes."

"After those two seconds were up what did he do?" Dean asked. He ignored the look his brother gave him. "Just kidding."

"I got him to smile," Sam said.

"That's a start." Dean sat back. "Tron, I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you. Cas told me what happened with the whole Rinzler deal. It's not your fault. Sam and I can tell you stories. We both been there. We both have become something that we were not, something that we have hated."

"Yeah," Sam agreed when he realized what Dean had been talking about. "I've been possessed a few times, don't know if it is the same with what you went through but it was rough. Having another person speak with your voice, move your body, doing things that would disgust you."

"How do you cope with what has happened?" Tron asked.

"You start with talking about it," Dean explained as after he grabbed a few fries. "You apologize. You hope they accept it even though you feel you don't deserve it. You make up for it by trying to be a better person, like what you are doing right now."

"Sometimes there isn't much difference between Users and programs."

"Nope and I can tell you one other thing that we will probably find in common." Dean pointed at the tiny porcelain bowls that contained the three kinds of dips: ranch, barbecue, and honey mustard. "That tastes better when you dip it in the stuff."

Tron took one of the chicken strips and dunked it in the creamy ranch. After he took a bite his eyes widened in pleasure.

"See I was right."

"What's our next move?" Sam asked after he had finished taking a drink from his glass.

"Cisquo," Tron said after he had swallowed. "We need to find that User."

Dean nodded. "That was where the kids got the code from." After they finished lunch they were going to track this guy down.

* * *

They learned that Cisquo was found in the more bad part of town and that he only makes an appearance after sunset to strangers. The brother of one of the missing kids, DJ, said he would take them to help look for Cisquo. Cas felt it would still be better if they split into groups and Dean found himself and Tron at the other end of the street.

"I do not like this area," Tron said as he followed behind Dean. They had switched from suits to jeans and shirts. Tron wore a black T-shirt that had 1337 written in bright green. His neatly combed hair was messed with his fingers giving him a slight slept in look.

"Tron, you worry too much," Dean told him as he approached an alley that separated two streets filled with single story houses. "I can handle it." He spun around and saw that Tron was staring at him with a frightened look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Those were some of the last words Flynn said to me."

"I'm sorry," Dean said and turned back to the alley. He saw two men, late teens or early twenties. Both were dressed in dark and torn jeans, sneakers, shirts and jackets with sport's memorabilia. One had his head wrapped around in a bandana and a scar on his cheek. The other had his head shaved, a goatee and gold teeth.

"What the fuck do you two want?" The guy with the bandana said.

"Do you tell all your possible customers that?" Dean asked. He could see several boxes filled with round, flat , metal objects.

"I told you to cool it with the attitude," baldy said and rose to his feet. "Tell me what you are looking for?"

"We are looking for Cisquo." Tron had decided to go with the direct approach. "Do you know where we can find him?"

"We got what Cisquo has," baldy said. "In fact what we are carrying is even better."

"Do you have the code for Epic Frontier?"

"Code for Epic Frontier?" Bandana asked. "What is that shit?"

"Best game ever," Dean answered. "My warrior goblin is at a level twenty five. Trey and I just got the diamond shield armor the other day." He gave Tron a playful punch on the shoulder. "Wasn't that bad, man?"

Tron looked at him for a few seconds before he smiled. "That was very bad. Not as bad as the three headed grid bug."

"That was so cool how you took it down with your lightening sword," Dean said, hoping that the two gangsters would buy the act.

"I knew they weren't interested in our shit, Rocks," bandana said. "These fools are into all that gaming shit."

"Yeah," Tron agreed. "I'm a video game warrior."

"We don't got no game codes," Baldy said "But we do have some other fine merchandise."

"The thing is we re-" Dean's phone went off. "We really need the at code." He looked at the phone and saw that Sam had sent him a text message that he, Cas, and DJ had come across Cisquo. "Hey my bro got the code." He turned back to the two gangsters. "Sorry we gotta go."

"You better get your sorry asses out of here," bandana said.

"Follow me, Tron." Dead raced down the street, down towards where Sam and Cas where located. He wished they had taken the car, correct half wished. There was no way he was going to leave his baby in this area. They had to rely on DJ and his banged up car.

Dean slowed down when he neared DJ's parked vehicle. He heard shouts and some of them were coming from Sam. This was not good. He crouched down behind the vehicle and peered around.

Sam and DJ were surrounded by several tough looking punks. Sam was being restrained by two of them while DJ just stood there in shock. Cas was lying on the ground.

"I want to know what you two are doing around here," a tall man said. His hair was styled in dread locks and he wore a jacket with several chains attached.

"What the hell are you doing?" DJ asked. The youth was no older than nineteen and wore a baseball cap backwards on his head.

"Why ja bring the feds, DJ?" the leader of the gang asked.

"All they want to know is where you got the code for the game," DJ answered.

"So they can arrest me for hacking?"

"No, Cisquo. They are just trying to find my brother and his friends."

"You are dumber than shit, DJ," Cisquo said as he paced in front of them. "They tell you anything to get to me." He paused when approached Cas. "Look at this crazy fool." He kicked Cas, rolling his body over. "Castiel?" His eyes widened.

"How does he know Cas?" Dean asked. He had to get Sam and Cas out of there. These were just a bunch of street punks, humans and he did not want to have to kill them if he could help it.

"What do you want us to do with them?" One of the gang members asked.

"Waste them," Cisquo said.

"No wait," Dj said as he tackled one of the toughs as he pulled out a gun.

A metal disk whirled through the air and struck one of the gangster's hands with enough force to knock the weapon out of their grasp. Another flew out and struck a different punk in the head, knocking him out.

"What the hell?" Dean asked. He looked up in time to see Tron jump up on the hood of DJ's car. He had a few hubcaps under one arm. "Tron?"

"Take one," Tron said as he dropped the hubcap down on the curb. He turned around and threw another of the cap's striking another gang member as if it were a Frisbee

Dean was not going to allow the program do all the work for him. He pulled out the hand gun, picked up the dropped hubcap and ran toward the two punks that were holding Sam. Except there was only one. DJ took out one and Sam had just struck out the other.

"Not much left for me," Dean said.

"You actually disappointed?" Sam asked.

"Not really," Dean said.

"Why is Tron throwing hubcaps?"

"I have no idea." Dean turned around to see who was left to fight. The only one left was Cisquo who was aiming his gun at Tron. Dean ran up before he threw the cap and struck the gangster in the back of his head.

"Now there are two of you fools?" Cisquo asked as he turned around. He turned and pointed the gun at Dean. The gun never went off. There was a crack of something striking Cisquo at the back of his head. He dropped his gun and topped forward.

"That did not work out to well," Cas said.

"Good thing you came back—ah," Dean looked down when he felt something grab his his ankle. Cisquo was still conscious.

"Reveal yourself," Cas commanded.

"You think you won, angel?" Cisquo asked as his eyes turned black.

"That's all I need to see," Dean said and slammed his fist into Cisquo's face, knocking him out. He looked up when he heard the others were approaching him. "Our friend Cisquo here is possessed by a demon."

"A what?" DJ asked.

"Something what you would call evil," Tron said before he turned to Sam. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Sam said. "Where did you get those hub caps?"

"Some rogue people were selling them," Tron answered as he pointed up the road. "I needed a weapon and my Identity Disk is not with me."

"And you bought them?" Dean asked.

"I knocked them out and took them," Tron answered. "I had a feeling they were stolen."

"What are you going to do with Cisquo?" DJ asked.

"We need you take us back to the hotel," Cas said. "Cisquo included."

"Hell man." He looked down at the possessed gangster. "This is going to help bring back Chris?"

"This will help find your little brother," Cas told him. "I know this seems like much for you."

"I don't care, man. I just want my brother back."

* * *

Dean didn't have time to thank the youth after the dropped off at the hotel. As soon as they had stepped out and dragged Cisquo out he sped off. Dean didn't blame him. The kid didn't want to get into trouble, although who knows what kind of trouble he got himself into before Dean and the others showed up.

"We kneed to keep him secure," Cas said as Tron and Sam dragged in the possessed gangster.

"What kind of demon is he?" Tron asked. He and Sam placed their prisoner in a chair.

"An acolyte," Cas explained. "A servant."

"Who does he serve?"

"That is what we are going to find out," Cas answered and turned to Dean. "We need to keep the demon bound."

"Whoa," Dean held up a hand. "He knows you. You know he's a servant, but who does he serve?"

"This one in particular has gone through several masters. They pass him around."

"Passed around?" Dean stared at the unconscious vessel. "Cisquo, you slut."

"Here's the rope," Sam said as he pulled the rope out from one of the supply bags. "And the chalk, and the candles."

"You and Tron use the rope," Dean explained as he grabbed the chalk and crouched down near the chair. "Cas and I will do the rest." He scrawled the proper devil's trap around the chair while Cas lit the candles. When he was done he handed the chalk to the angel and watched as Cas scrawled out the proper letters in Enochian and Latin.

"Castiel," Cisquo muttered as he came to. " Castiel, Castiel, when did you start teaming up with hunters and that." He pointed at Tron with his head. "When did you get that out?"

"You know what I am?" Tron asked.

"I know you ain't human." He looked Tron up and down and smiled as if he were joke. "Your just data on two legs. You aint supposed to be here."

"Who are you working for?" Tron asked. He was undaunted by what the acolyte said to him.

"I aint telling you anything."

"You know Cas," Dean said as he glanced at his friend. "You know what he can do to you if you don't talk."

"Too bad he isn't a gloater," Sam said as he folded his arms.

"A gloater?" Tron asked.

"You mortals will not be able to stop my master," Dean said in a mock tough guy voice. "Lord Skeletor will rise from his firey prison and unleash an unholy terror upon all of you." He cleared his throat. "That's a gloater."

"Man," Cisquo stared at them as if they were crazy. "You guys watch too many bad movies."

"Give him a little burn, Cas," Dean instructed.

"Burn me away," Cisquo said. "I aint talking."

"Yes you will," Castiel said as pointed to the floor. "You don't have much of a choice. That is not a word to keep you bound. It's a word to make you talk." He spoke in Latin and the foreign language of his kind.

"What is that?" Tron asked as Cisquo went rigged. "What kind of code is that?"

"Enochian," Sam explained. "The language of angels. He's activating a special password that will make this guy tell us who we are dealing with."

"Who's pulling your strings?" Dean demanded.

"Luduserus," Cisquo answered in a dry raspy voice.

"Where is he located?" Cas asked.

"Where the game was born."

"The game was born?" Dean asked. "What kind of answer is that?"

"Epic Frontiers," Sam answered. "ENCOM made that game."

"Yeah but they got locations all over the globe," Dean answered.

"But they develop and create the ideas in their L.A. office," Sam answered.

"He's pulling the players into the main ENCOM system?" Tron asked.

"Ask him for the code," Sam said.

"What is the code?" Cas asked.

"EK91305SL71982."

"I got it," Dean said after he wrote it down. "Cas, burn him."

"He will be tricky," Cas said. "I need to take him out of here."

"Good and come back as soon as you can," Dean told him. "Cause we still got some questions." He wanted to know more about Luduserus but that would have to wait until the demon had been exorcised and burned.

"Won't he remember who we are?" Tron asked.

"I'll see that he won't," Cas said. He placed a hand on Cisquo's head and they both disappeared.

"Now what?" Sam asked. "Who's Luduserus?"

"We'll find out later," Dean told him and pointed at the floor. "We got to clean up and get ready for bed. In the morning we are checking out," Dean said. "And we are heading to L.A."

**

* * *

**

The Freaks Come Out at Night is the name of an old school rap song by Whodini

**A/N: **Luduserus is a made up name. It is Latin for Game Master.


	5. Life is an Information Superhighway

**In Cyberspace No One Can Hear You Scream**

_Chapter 5: Life is a Information Superhighway, And I Want to Ride It._

_

* * *

_

Tron had a lot of questions and he was certain the Users also had similar questions. He wasn't quite sure what possession by a demon meant and he also wanted to know who Luduserus was and what kind of demon he was. All he knew about demons was that they were evil creatures that caused harm and misery to the User world.

"Is it me or is Cas taking a while," Sam asked. He had changed to the simple outfit he preferred to wear when he slept.

"Must be hard to fry this guy," Dean said as he crawled under the sheets. "Or he has something else to do, hard to tell with him."

"It's annoying when he doesn't tell us everything," Sam said as he turned off the lights that were hanging over the bed they shared. "We don't know who Luduserus is."

"We'll talk in the morning." Dean rolled over. "You better get some sleep yourself, Tron. We are waking up at exactly six in the morning tomorrow."

"He can sleep in the car," Sam said.

"But he is going to want to see where we are going. He's going to want to see the terrain, everything that he can soak his eyeballs in before Cas takes him back."

"I get to see the world," Tron said as pulled back the sheets and covered himself up to his midsection with the coverings. "Or part of it at least."

"The southwest," Dean told him. "Very beautiful."

Tron smiled at that idea. "Can you explain something to me? How does a demon possess someone?"

"Demon's usually don't have their own solid form here," Sam explained. "They have to take over a body. They look like smoke and they fly into people's mouths."

"And the User's true code is buried under this demon."

"Exactly," Sam told him. "We don't like to hurt the people they take over, but sometimes we have to."

"The people are innocent," Tron said. He closed his eyes.

"Like you were," Sam told me. "Like we were."

Tron took a deep breath and exhaled as he waited for himself to go offline, or sleep as the Users called it.

* * *

Tron woke when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. His eye's opened and he found himself staring into the upside down image of Dean.

"Never really see anyone's lids go back like that," Dean said. "Not the first thing in the morning."

"Good morning," Tron said as he sat up. "I think I saw Castiel earlier." He remembered coming back online in the middle of the night. He sat up and saw the angel sitting in his chair, arms folded over each other and his eyes closed. Tron wasn't sure if he was asleep or not.

"I am here," Castiel said.

"Nice to see you have returned," Sam said in a tone that betrayed his feelings that he wasn't happy.

"I had to take care of the acolyte," Castiel said as he grabbed one of the bags.

"Cas, if this guy was giving you trouble you could of asked for our help," Dean said. He was pulling out shelves and patting his pockets.

"It was complicated," Castiel said. "You would have only gotten in the way."

"You are not going to explain to them?" Tron asked. "They are your friends and you are what Users pray to."

"They don't pray to me." Castiel just stared at him with unblinking eyes. "There is something off about you."

"Something is off?" Tron stared at his hands. They looked the same. He tried to look his body over. "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong," the angel told him. "There is just something, just slightly different."

"Don't scare him," Sam snapped.

"Whoa, Sammy," Dean said in mock surprise. "Somebody needs their liquid caffeine fix."

"Yeah whatever." Sam shook his head. "We'll talk in the car."

* * *

It did not take them long to get all of their bags into the trunk of the car and after that it took only a few nanos for Sam and Dean to officially check out. They stopped briefly at two places, the first was to get fuel for their car and the second was for more of the delicious User food.

"It's called a Mcgriddle," Dean explained as he handed Tron his breakfast sandwich. "It is one of the best edible inventions to come about."

"Thank you," Tron said and accepted his Mcgriddle, along with a small paper pouch containing a triangle of fried potatoes and a cup of coffee. He took a bite of his sandwich. His mouth was filled with an explosion of flavor. The bread used for the sandwich was made out of pancakes that had something like syrup added to them. He could also taste egg, bacon and cheese.

"How about that?" Dean asked. He was grinning in that friendly and proud way that reminded Tron of Flynn. Dean always seemed to grin like that when Tron tried a new kind of food.

"It's wonderful," Tron said as soon as he swallowed. "But there are more important matters to discuss."

"Luduserus," Sam said as he unfolded the map. "We need to know everything about him. Dean, you are going to want to take a right up at this intersection."

"Just get me to the highway bro," Dean said before he took a sip from his cup.

"Luduserus is also known as the gamer," Castiel said. "He enjoys games, plays all the ones that is known to man and some that are not."

"Let me guess," Dean said. "He's a bit of a cheater."

"He cheats, but he usually doesn't need to," Castiel continued in his explanation. "He is that good."

"What does he bet on?" Tron asked.

"Souls," Sam guessed.

"Souls are just one thing," Castiel told him. "He also bets on weapons, treasures, tokens of knowledge, life energy, creative energy, human knowledge, humans, but souls are his favorite. That is how he build's his army."

"How did he get into a computer?" Sam asked. "Did he just fly in like you did?"

"First of all I did not fly into one. Most demons don't know about the world inside and they are not able to get in. Luduserus was uploaded somehow and has found a way to contact his servants. Now he found a new source of games to play he is going to want to stay there a long time."

"He's never heard of video games before?" Tron asked.

"He once was challenged to a card game in Monte Carlo," Castiel explained. "He never backs down from a challenge. His challenger was Jophiel."

"Another angel?" Tron guessed.

Castiel nodded. "Jophiel was as good as Luduserus, but he was better at the game of baccarat." He smiled. "He is the best baccarat player in the world to be precise."

"Does he prefer his martini shaken and not stirred?" Dean asked.

"What does that mean?" Tron asked.

"I have no idea," Castiel answered and stared straight ahead at the two brothers to see if they knew.

"Dean," Sam said in a scolding tone and stared at his brother.

"Sorry," Dean said and popped in a piece of potato cake.

"Even with Luduserus's cheating, Jophiel was able to win," Castiel continued his story.

"What were the stakes?" Dean asked.

"The lives of five mortals and the loser would have to be sealed in an amulet," Castiel told him. "Luduserus was not the type that would go quietly. Jophiel had to rely on others. I was one of the others who helped seal Luduserus away."

"When was this?" Sam asked.

"1968."

Tron did not know the meaning of those numbers. He heard Flynn talk about dates in the same way. The last date Tron had heard was Nineteen Eighty Nine. He guessed this date was older than that and this demon had been trapped for a while.

"So who broke the seal?" Sam asked.

"I'm not certain," Cas said.

"Now let me figure this out," Dean said. "Someway and somehow this demon got out of his jewelry prison and was uploaded. He gets word out to his servants to pass out the code for the game."

"And when people play it they get pulled in," Sam concluded.

"I have an important," Tron said after he finished his last bite. "How are we going to fight it?"

"That is what we are working on," Dean told him.

* * *

The had driven for several hours. They had passed state borders, crossing from the one called Texas and into the one called New Mexico. After reading the state motto he had inquired about what had happened to the old Mexico. He felt foolish when Dean explained that it was still there and that they just named the state after the country.

"Like a backup file?" Tron asked.

"Not quite," Dean said. "It was named in honor of the country."

"I see. There was a city named after me in the Grid."

"Wow," Dean gasped. "A city?"

"Why didn't you mention that?" Sam asked. "That is amazing."

"I felt it was irrelevant." Tron also felt like he didn't deserve a city to be named after him. He felt honored when Flynn had told him what he was going to name the city after him. Honor was turned into shame when he remembered what he had done as Rinzler.

The guilt still weighed down on him when the sun had started to sit and the Impala pulled into a gas station.

"Not going to stop again until we hit the Arizona border," Dean said. "Better unload and reload now."

Tron had purchased a bottle of Sprite after he had finished using the bathroom and walked outside to the Impala. He didn't see Castiel in the car, nor did he remember if he got walked in after them. Did angels need to use the bathroom?

He was about to get into the car when he saw something skipping along the ground near the bushes that separated the perimeter of the gas station and the building next store. In his brief time in the Real World he had encountered some animals. Dogs barked at him, cat's stared at him. He seen birds flying from tree to tree, but this was the first time he came across a creature like this. The creature was the size of a cat with a long snout, long pointed ears and a segmented tail. It was covered in what looked like flat stones and as it moved it made a click clack sound.

"Tron?" Dean was right behind him. "What's wrong?"

"What is that?" Tron asked as he pointed at the odd creature.

"Hey an armadillo," Dean said in a slight impressed tone. "Haven't seen one of those in a while."

"Armadillo," Tron repeated the name. He liked the way it sounded as it rolled off his tongue. "It looks like they are made out of stone."

"It's a shell covering them," Dean explained. "They are flesh and blood underneath."

"The shell is like an armor." Something clicked in his head. "Now I can see where the arm part of their name came from."

"It's a Spanish name. I think armor came from the French and both have a Latin base."

Tron nodded. That did seem to make sense. Users were always good at coming up with proper designations. He took a sip from his soda and turned around when he heard two people approach them from behind. It was Sam and Castiel.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Dean told him. "Tron just saw an armadillo for the first time."

"Oh." Sam nodded. "They are pretty neat."

"Father was quite creative with all of his creations," Castiel said.

"Your father created armadillos?" Tron asked.

"He created the Earth, the heavens, all the planets, the universe."

"Your father is what the Users would call the Creator," Tron said and he thought of Flynn. He was the creator of the Grid. The programs looked up at him as if he were a god.

"My father has gone by many similar names," Castiel said and nodded.

"Let me get this guy," Sam said as held what looked like a small camera up to his face. He pressed the button and there was a click sound and a flash.

"Whoa." Dean spun around to face his brother. "When did you get one of those?"

"I got one at the convenience store two stops ago," Sam explained. "You said you wanted Tron to see everything. I thought I could grab some visual memories for him."

"Thank you, Sam," Tron said to him.

"Nice thinking bro." Dean clapped his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Get some pictures of the sunset."

"I'm on it," Sam said as he walked around. He took a few pictures of the setting orange sphere and the pink and purple sky.

"I really don't deserve this," Tron muttered to himself as he followed the two brothers and angel to the car. Why him of all programs was brought out here? There were other security programs who were as skilled as he was. Why didn't Castiel grab one of them? He still couldn't understand what had set him apart from all the others. Was it because he was seeking redemption? Was that the reason the angel brought him out?

"Hey, Tron are you all right?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine," Tron answered. "I've just been thinking."

"We were a little worried," Dean told him. "You weren't talking."

"Cas said more than you," Sam added.

"I only said three words," Cas said.

"Those were three words more than Tron," Sam pointed out.

"I was just deep in thought," Tron said. Another wave of guilt fell over him. These Users who had taken them in, bought him clothes, fed him, given him shelter and transportation and taught him how to function in their world were worried about him. He had no idea how long he was deep in thought. "I did not mean to worry you."

"Not worried," Dean assured him. "Just curious."

"Tron, you should roll down your window and look up," Sam suggested.

"Why?"

"The stars are clear out here," Castiel answered. "Your world is dark, has clouds and rain, but no stars."

"Flynn wanted make stars for the Grid," Tron said as he rolled down the window. He stuck his head out and looked up. The sky was filled with silvery white sparkles. Some were larger than others and a few didn't actually twinkle, but it was beautiful, endless beauty from one horizon to the next.

"What do you think of that?"

"There are no words to describe the beauty," Tron said. "Can I have a picture of this?"

"Sure," Dean pulled the car over. As soon as it stopped all four of them stepped out. "Take a picture of the sky, Sammy."

Sam tilted his head back and used the camera to take a picture of the sky.

"Thank you," Tron told his new friends, yes. At this time he certainly thought of them as friends.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **The title comes from the song "Life is a Highway" by Tom Cochrane and the Information Superhighway which is another term for the Internet that was used back in the 90's.


	6. Program and Mr Winchester

**In Cyberspace No One Can Hear You Scream**

_Chapter 6: Program and Mr. Winchester_

_

* * *

_

Dean woke up when he heard Guns and Roses start blaring through the alarm clock radio the hotel provided. He felt his brother's arm across his chest and could hear the sound of both Sam's and Tron's breathing, which was a little odd.

The first night Tron made that odd purring sound when he slept, the second there was still the purring with a few slight skips and last night in the hotel in Arizona Dean heard a mix of purrs and normal breathing sounds. When Dean woke up around four in the morning he heard a few broken purrs before it was mostly breathing. He hoped nothing was wrong with the program.

"Sam," Dean grumbled as he tried to roll away from his brother and nearly fell onto the floor. "Move."

"Wha?" Sam mumbled.

"Wake up and move your arm. Get it off of me."

"What's your problem?" Sam asked as he rolled over.

"Don't put your arm on me." Dean sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Wake up, we got to get ready."

"And I'm the grumpy bear."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Time to get up. We have a big day today." He clapped his hands.

The breathing sounds from Tron stopped followed by him murmuring "Hmm?"

"Rise and shine, program man." Dean told him.

"Morning?" Tron mumbled as he shifted under the covers.

"Yeah." Dean stood up.

The program grunted and blinked his eyes. His manner of waking up was not the same as it was those nights in Wichita Falls. Something was wrong.

"Good morning," Tron half mumbled as he sat up. He stretched his arms out and yawned, something else he hadn't done.

"Are you feeling all right?" Dean asked him.

"I feel like I'm in optimum condition," Tron told him.

Dean shrugged. Sometimes computers were slow to start up. Sam had told him it was because they were full of junk files and needed to have their browser tool cleaned of the junk. Maybe Tron was going through something similar.

The thought of Tron's condition had left Dean's mind as soon as he had finished his shower and half dressed in the suit he was going to wear that day. As he dressed he remembered the previous day. They had stopped at this one minor tourist attraction in the Mojave that had some tanks. A lot of people took pictures of it. Dean asked someone to take a picture of the four of them together. He remembered the other pictures that Sam had thought Tron would appreciate and pictures that Tron had asked him to take. One of those pictures was outside of Flynn's arcade.

As soon as Dean had stepped out of the bathroom he was greeted by the heavenly aroma of coffee and donuts. He had no idea who went on a donut run since he was only in the bathroom for twenty minutes. His answer came in the form of Castiel who was setting the bags and the tray down on the table.

"Cas, have I told you, you are my favorite angel?" Dean asked as he grabbed on of the cups.

"They are all black," Cas explained as opened up the smallest of the bags. "I'm not sure how everyone wanted their coffee. There are creams and sugars in here."

"Is the shower free?" Tron asked.

"All yours," Dean told him and grabbed one of the chocolate covered donuts.

"Might want to eat first," Sam told him. "Grab a donut before Dean eats them all."

Dean rolled his eyes. He would have made a come back, if his mouth wasn't full of sweet fried goodness. He tried not to eat all of the chocolate ones and knew to stay clear of the ones covered in powdered sugar since those were Sam's favorite, but he didn't have to worry about upsetting anyone. Castiel didn't touch any, and Tron seemed to favor the cinnamon coated ones.

After he had his fill Tron showered and this time he did not take so much time getting clean. Dean figured he understood the importance of today. The first few times the program showered he took an hour, only because he loved the way it felt. He had described it as a warm rain. Apparently they did not need to shower in this Grid world.

"I have a small problem," Tron said when he came out of the shower. He was almost fully dressed. He just needed his tie and his socks and shoes.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I can't get the dirt off my face," Tron said. His chin and jaw-line was pink from scrubbing too hard.

"I don't see any dirt," Dean said as he grabbed one of the spare ties. As he adjusted the tie he studied Tron's face. There wasn't any dirt, just the first sign of facial hair. It was there, but just under the skin line, not worth shaving and trying would only cause pain. It seemed that programs did grow facial hair, but much more slowly than humans. "Don't worry about it."

"We should go," Cas said. He was staring at the program with his head tilted.

"Everyone ready?" Dean asked. He waited for the rest of the men to agree before he grabbed his wallet and keys. "Then let's dance."

* * *

Dean stared up at the ENCOM tower. "Here we are." He felt stupid saying that, but being up close to the main headquarters of the corporation it was the only words that jumped out from him.

"Is this your birthplace, Tron?" Sam asked.

"In a matter of speaking," Tron answered his voice sounded strained and Dean could tell he was excited and possibly nervous. "The headquarters was where Alan-One created me."

"Stay cool everyone," Dean said as he held up his hand. "Follow me." He entered the building. It didn't impress him much on the inside. The floor was covered in shiny black and white tiles. There were several plants in brass pots, both fake and real and there were framed promotional pictures on the wall. It was the basic standard decorum for every major corporation building. There was even the company sign behind the long desk that had several receptionists. He approached the one that wasn't on the phone.

"May I help you?" The woman asked as she looked up from her typing. She was in her early thirties and had her dark hair tied up in a bun.

"I'm agent Jason Brady with the FBI," Dean said as he held up his badge. "This is my partner, Lee Sheridan." He nodded at Tron. "Fellow agents, Clay Forrester and Jacob Wheeler." He nodded at his brother and Cas.

The receptionist's eyes widened and her mouth formed into a tight little "O". "I don't think we were expecting the FBI to show up."

"We don't always phone ahead ma'am," Dean said. "We need to speak with the ones in charge and those who are head of the gaming department."

"May I ask what this is about?" The receptionist asked.

Dean shook his head. "FBI business, ma'am."

She nodded. "Betty this is Karen. Is Mr. Flynn available? There are four agents with FBI here." She paused. "They want to speak with him and the gaming department." Another pause. "You are going to come down and your sending Ms. Keys down as well? Thank you." She hung up. "Someone will be with you shortly."

"Thanks," Dean said.

They didn't have to wait long. An elevator opened and two women stepped out. One was a brunette with her hair pinned up and red framed glasses. The other was younger, about Sam's age, maybe even younger than him. She had real dark hair cut short, but not symmetrical. One side was longer than the other.

Dean heard someone step behind him as if they were trying to hide behind him.

"Ice Oh girl," Tron hissed in his ear.

"I'm Betty Evans," the woman with the glasses said. "I'm the personal secretary of Samuel Flynn. He's in a meeting right now but it's almost over."

"We'll wait for him in his office," Sam said. "Agent Brady and Sheridan will go speak with gaming."

"They can come with me," the younger woman said. She held out her hand. "I'm Quorra Keys."

"Nice to meet you Ms Keys," Dean said and shook her hand.

"Please call me Quorra. This way to the gaming department." She pointed towards a different elevator.

Dean nodded at his brother and Cass before he followed after Quorra. He felt like he was the only one following her and looked over his shoulder. Tron just stood there, staring at the young woman in fear.

"Agent Sheridan?" Dean addressed him. "You are with me."

Tron smiled weakly and followed after him. Dean had no idea what was that about and when they were alone he was going to ask him.

* * *

Dean knew they had reached the gaming department when he looked up and saw the framed promotional posters of popular ENCOM games. He paused when he came across a picture of Skip Chinchilla, the company's fuzzy mascot since 1992.

Skip looked the same the last time Dean saw him. His almost solid gray fur had a white fuzzy chest and snout. His long round ears pointed up and thick and fluffy tail was waving in an invisible breeze. The stripe of crimson red hair on his head was mostly slicked back save for a few spiked bangs. He wore his usual ensemble of black fingerless gloves and boots, red bandana wrapped around his neck and his bright red backpack. Skip's bright blue eyes were narrowed as he faced his opponent. Instead of the usual and ridiculous Captain Strife, villainous space pirate, Skip was up against a shadowy creature with glowing eyes and fangs.

"Do you like it?" Quorra asked. "Its from the new game Skip's Midnight Story."

"Where's Captain Strife?" Dean asked.

"I heard he is in it, but they want to focus on a new villain," Quorra explained. "We are going for a new darker and edgier feel."

"Everyone wants to go darker and edgier," Dean said. "Do you work in gaming, Ms. Keys?"

"I'm more of an office assistant," Quorra explained. "I sometimes give tours." She led them to a large room with double doors. "They are pretty busy lately." She knocked on the doors. "Something about a mystery quest that keeps appearing."

"Come in," a voice said on the other side.

The room was filled with several desks and terminals. Everyone in there had headsets and was typing furiously. Their faces were stern with concentration.

"What are you doing here, Ms Keys," one of the men said without looking up. He was somewhere in his mid to late thirties, very pale and almost scrawny. His light brown hair was slicked back with either gel or it's own natural greasy oils. Dean couldn't tell.

"These men wish to speak with you, Mr. Reece." Quorra told him.

"Tell them we are busy."

Dean cleared his throat. "Were agents Jason Brady and Lee Sheridan with the FBI." He and Tron showed them their badges even though the program couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Quorra. Ah that was it. Tron had a crush on her.

"The FBI?" Mr. Reece whispered and looked up at him.

"We are investigating several people who went missing in the past week," Dean explained since Tron was apparently tongue-tied. "We feel there is a connection with the mystery quest of your Epic Frontier game."

"Surely you don't believe we are responsible," Reece said as he stood up.

"Everyone who disappeared played the mystery quest," Dean told him.

"We didn't create this quest. Someone hacked into the system and copied the moves and everything and developed this quest." He pointed at the rest of the people in the world. "This is what we have been doing the past few days."

"There is a code," Quorra said.

"And nobody has been able to crack it," Reece said in a defeated tone.

"We have to find the code," Quorra said in a determined tone. "We have to help those people. They could be in trouble, they could be hurt."

"Ms Keys," Reece stared at her. "I don't believe there is a connection and even if we did find the password we still won't be able to find those who went missing."

"But we have to help them," Quorra said.

"We appreciate your concern," Dean said as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "But this is our job." He did have to admire her determination. She did seem to feel that ENCOM was connected to the multiple disappearances, but she didn't know for certain that t here was a demon in the system, did she? There was something odd about her. Tron called her an Ice Oh girl and Dean thought that was program slang for a female program that was hot.

"We have the password," Tron said.

"You do?" Reece asked and turned at them.

"Alan?" Quorra asked at the same time. She tried to look at Tron, but once again the program tried to hide behind Dean.

"Yeah we got it," Dean said as he pulled out the paper that had the code written on it. "At least we think we do. We were informed there was connection here."

"Give me that," Reece said and tried to snatch the paper from his hands.

"Sorry sir," Dean said as he pulled away. "Until we are sure what this does it is unsafe for civilians."

"Are you serious?"

"I think we should listen to them," Quorra said.

"What are you going to do with that?" Reece sneered at him.

"I'm going to log onto the game with it," Dean said. He did not like the way this geek was talking to him. "I'm going to see what it does."

"What's your character?"

"I don't have one."

"You are going to try and get into a secret quest with a level one character?" Reece tried to keep from laughing. "You will be killed within seconds."

"You are right. I'll just borrow one of yours if you have any."

Reece stared at him. "You can't do that."

"I think he can," Quorra said. "He's an FBI agent."

"And he's abusing his power."

"It's for a good cause. He wants to find those people."

"And that has nothing to do with the game."

"He can borrow mine," one of the younger members of the group said. He was younger than Reece by about ten years. He had slightly long hair and wore thick glasses. "I'm a level thirty elf."

"Thank you," Dean said. "How do I get in?"

"I'll get you in," the geeky employee said and got up from his chair. "Just move your mouse over these little pictures. The one that looks like a sack holds all your items. The dagger has your weapon arsenal, the diamond holds your money, the little bird will show you how many animal companions you have" He moved the arrow up. "Here is your health, here is your rank, here is your spark level."

"Spark level?" Dean asked as he sat down.

"Magic energy," the guy explained. The name on the nametag was Stan Pierson.

"Where can I enter the code?"

"Make Trillident go to the community board."

"Who? Oh your elf character." Dean clicked on what looked like large flat wooden sign that probably served as a kiosk. His elf ran up to it.

"Now click on the quest list," Stanley explained. "There will be a key with a question mark on it."

"Okay," Dean said and clicked on it. A message appeared on the screen asking for a password. "Here we go." He turned around to face Stan in the group. "I need to commandeer this area for a bit. Stan and my partner are the only ones who can stay."

"Now wait a minute," Reece said as he pointed his finger at him.

"You heard him," Tron said as he pointed to the doors.

"Everyone needs to leave," Quorra said and glared at Reece.

All of the other tech members and game developers that were in the large room got up and walked out, Reece, Quorra and Stan were the only ones who remained with Tron and Dean.

"Mr. Reece you will have to leave," Quorra said.

"Fine, but I am going to make sure Mr. Dillinger hears about this and don't think you can get away with this because you are dating the CEO."

"She's dating Sam Flynn?" Dean muttered.

"Yeah," Stan shrugged. "We don't mind because he is a pretty cool boss."

"Ms Keys could you watch the entrance for us?" Dean asked as he typed in the password. "Make sure nobody disturbs us?" He made the selection for single player and watched as a mountain appeared.

"Yes sir," Quorra said.

"I guess I enter the cave," Dean said as he made the elf enter inside.

The game was pretty simple. He used weapons and items to fight against various small monsters and used other items to heal him and restore his spark level.

"You need to put some drunk weed next to thar skull cat," Stan instructed when Dean reached a giant wild cat like creature that seemed to not have any fur or skin on it's head.. "It looks like a clump of pink grass."

"Got it." Dean went through the item list and plopped down the weed. He continued to a lake with a skiff and a creepy looking guy who wanted a glow stone. Once again Dean went through the items.

"Flat gray stone with bright white outline," Stan said.

"Thank you again." Dean gave him the stone and took the skiff out. He wasn't sure where to go from there until a tall man that looked like it was made out of water appeared in the middle of the lake. "That would be the water monster."

"They are weak against weapons and items made from plants."

Dean found a wooden boomerang and some plant based bombs and used them against the monster. He used his wooden shield to block the attacks from the monster and when his energy went low he refilled it with a food based item.

"Uh dude?" Stan asked in a worried tone When Dean was more than halfway done with killing the beast. "Your hands are glowing."

"This is what happened to the others," Dean said as he remembered Joey's description.

"I don't like this," Tron told him. "You need to get up."

"Gotta find Luduserus," Dean said as he continued fighting.

"Dean it's spreading," Tron's voice grew frantic.

"Dean?" Stan asked. "I thought it was Jason Brady."

Dean did not break his concentration, not even when he felt Tron's hands grip his shoulders. He was not going to give up fighting this creature.

"Get out of here," Tron cried out.

"Don't need to tell me twice," Stan said as he ran away. There was the sound of the doors opening and slamming shut.

The doors opened again "What's going on?" Quorra asked.

"Ice Oh girl," Tron shouted. "Find Sam Flynn. Tell him it's got us."

"Got what?" Dean asked as he delivered the fatal blow to the monster.

"Get the son of Flynn," Tron shouted again.

"It can't be," Quorra gasped. "Rinzler?"

"Get help now." Tron's shout was the last thing Dean heard before his vision was filled with blue light and that was only for a few seconds before everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N:** The title is based on an 80's action drama series called Scarecrow and Mrs. King that starred Bruce Boxleitner. Tron's alias did come from that show along with the name of Bruce's character from Babylon 5. All the aliases were from characters that were played by Jensen, Jared and Misha.

Tron is of course saying ISO, but Dean has no idea what that is and hence hears Ice Oh

_Los Angeles, Ca_


	7. Down the Rabbit Hole

**In Cyberspace No One Can Hear You Scream**

_Chapter 7: Down the Rabbit Hole_

_

* * *

_

"Dean," Tron's voice cut through the mental fog Dean was swimming through.

Dean felt like he waking up, not from a sleep but after receiving a concussion. What had hit him? The last thing he remembered was playing that stupid game. He was fighting the offspring of Saruman and Hydro and it exploded and glowing blue waves splashed out at him and then dark.

Dean felt his face pressed against something cool. He also could feel his head braced against one wall and his feet against his other and his knees were bent to where his heels were almost in contact with his thighs. Wherever he was it was cramped.

He opened an eye and saw he a silvery blue wall framed at the top and bottom with glowing red neon. He sat up and saw that there was a gap in the wall in front of him and gaps in the walls on each side but none in the back.

"Your awake," Tron said. He was in the room next to Dean. There was no one in the room on the other side.

"Yeah," Dean muttered as he rubbed his head. His fingers brushed through his hair and came across something that was soft and fleshy and pointed. As he ran his finger down it he realized it was an ear. "What the hell?" He grabbed at both of his pointed ears and pushed them down against the sides of his head. He could feel through his ears. "What just happened to me?" He stared down at himself and saw that he was wearing a green and black tunic with an embroidered collar. Black leather like sleeves were under the material and ended at the wrists. He also wore a green loincloth and black leggings ending in green boots. "Please tell me I don't look like Orlando Bloom." He grabbed at his face.

"Your face looks the same," Tron told him. His clothes had also been replaced with a tight fitting black suit made up of leather, mesh and plastic like armor. There were a few glowing lights on his clothing. There were curve like dashes on his upper chest. Several small round ones on his abdomen, but the ones that stood out the most was the four square shaped lights that formed a letter "T".

"Good." He pointed to the opening in front of his cell. "Let me guess there is some force field there?" He doubted Tron would remain where he was if he could help it.

"A painful one," Tron told him.

"Where am I?" Dean asked as he tried to look at everything through the clear roof above him. He could see the outlines of tall buildings also framed by neon. "It looks like a giant rave."

"You're in the digital world, my world."

"Ah," Dean figured as much. "I've now been in all four primary dimensions: Heaven, Earth , Hell and here. I wonder if there is a special prize." He turned to face his friend. "I take it your were also knocked out when they brought you in?"

The program nodded. "I came around a few nanos ago. I have no idea how long I've been out."

"How come I look like I should be searching for the Triforces and you look like that?"

"This is how I looked since Flynn upgraded me and brought me to his Grid," Tron said and studied Dean. "You look like that character you were playing."

"I guess that would make sense. We have to figure a way out of here. You think that icy girl told my brother and Cas?"

"Icy girl?" Tron blinked.

"You called Quorra that."

"No not icy." Tron looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Ice-oh. I Es Oh. It's what she is or was an Isometric Algorithm."

"Can you repeat that in computers for dummies speak?"

"She was a program, but not like me. She was created from the sea of simulation."

"She's also a program?" Dean could not tell, but maybe that was why she was willing to help them. She was probably told who the FBI were.

Tron nodded. "I don't know if Sam or Castiel are on their way. She could just be reaching them as of now. Time is different here."

"Of course." Dean rubbed his head. He looked up when he heard the sound of someone walking on the roof. He looked up to see someone dressed in black and trimmed in glowing red standing above him. "That is not a view I want to see."

"Move out," the guy above him said as he struck a staff down on the roof.

"Better go for now," Tron told him.

Dean stepped out and was met with two more of these guards. They all wore black and had glowing red lines on their clothes. They wore helmets that covered most of their faces, leaving only the mouth's, chins and the bottom halves of their noses exposed.

"So where is Darth?" Dean asked.

"This way, program," one of the guard's said and threatened to strike at Dean with the glowing end of their staff.

"Not in the mood I see," Dean said as he jumped away. He held up his hands. "Don't need to tell me twice." He allowed him to lead them down a long hallway.

* * *

Dean was led to a large gray room along with three others. Two of them looked human, but one looked like a small purple goblin. They were all dressed in medieval style clothing. On a closer look one of the humans had more of a pale gray parlor and his eyes were completely silver.

The door opened in front of them and a woman stepped out. She was lithe with slightly small yet ample breasts. She was dressed in a tight silver suit. She had a flap hanging down beneath her belt in the front and back. There were no sleeves and instead of real gloves she had leather arm covers that ran from her elbows to her wrists. Her neon glowed blue. There were what appeared to be two letter "L" s back to back on her collar and on her belt.

"Armor has been formed," she said. Her dark brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and her warm brown eyes reminded Dean of Lisa. His heart ached at just the thought of her and how he could never be in her life again.

Dean tore his gaze away from the female when he felt something pressed against his chest and stomach. He looked down to see other women as they snapped on plastic additions to his costume, as soon as they had snapped into place they became illuminated with soft glowing blue.

"Attention programs," the female spoke again. "You will all receive an identity disk." She reached behind her and pulled out a black ring that was trimmed in glowing blue from her back. "Anything you do and learn will be recorded on this disk. Loss of your disk or failure to follow command will subject you to deresolution."

Dean felt something pressed against his back and heard a click. There were several beeps and he his vision was filled with a flash of light that lasted for a second.

The woman approached each of the others. She asked them a few questions and when she asked enough she would move on to the next. She reached Dean last.

"Hello," she greeted. "What is your name?"

"Dean Winchester. What is yours?"

"I'm Lia."

"Let me guess, when you get off work you won't be able to go out for a cup of coffee?"

"No, sorry." She did smile. "I'm the one who asks questions. How long have you been playing?"

"I don't play," Dean answered. "Where is Luduserus?"

"Who?" She seemed confused and thrown back from Dean's questions.

"Lia, I'm here to hunt down and kill this demon. I'm a User. All of us new uh programs are. I came in with Tron-"

"Tron?" Lia repeated. "You need to go. Good luck, Dean." She headed through the door.

"Lia, wait," Dean tried to walk after but was blocked by two of the guards. "Let me guess. She's off limits?"

"That whole sector is off limits to you," one of the guards said. "Now get in line."

* * *

Dean followed after the other new players; his eyes lingered on the door where Lia had left. She was different from his captors. He could tell in his gut and he had a feeling he would see her again.

Dean and the other three were lead into a different room. Tron was there waiting for him.

"You have an Identity Disk now?" Tron asked as he examined Dean's new armor.

"Yeah," Dean said as he reached behind and pulled his off. He looked at it. It was black and glossy and he could see his reflection in it. "You got one?"

"I had one when I left the Grid," Tron explained as he stared at the other players. "When I came here it reappeared."

"That's good I guess."

"Are they also Users?" Tron asked as pointed to the others.

"I have no idea." Dean turned to the rest of the group. "Where are you guys from?"

"Evanston," the zombie said. "It's north of Chicago."

"Pigeon Forge, Tennesse," the goblin answered. "My cousin is from Orlando."

Dean nodded. "They are Users."

"These are some of the missing people," Tron said with a sigh.

"What about you, elf?" The human asked.

"Originally?" Dean asked. "Lawrence, Kansas."

"And you?" The goblin pointed at Tron.

"I'm from here."

"Los Angeles," Dean knew he had to cover for him. "My friend here was watching me play. I was showing him how it worked. We got pulled in together."

"Oh that's why he looks like that," the zombie said.

"Attention blue team," a program greeted them. It looked and sounded like that dweeb, Reece, except he was taller and looked like he worked out and he was dressed in the same black armor type outfit with glowing red lines. Except he had curved and slightly pointed shoulder pads and what appeared to have been a military style coat. "You are about to enter the light cycle arena."

"Light cycles?" The goblin asked. "What does that have to do with Epic Frontier?"

"Do not interrupt," Reece said and wagged his finger at the goblin's direction. "It's rude." He was followed by another soldier carrying a flat tray that had five flashlights on them.

"How did you get in here, Reece?" Dean asked him.

"My name is Captain Kruz," the Reece like program said and glared at him. "You will all select a baton. The winning team will be the one with the last man standing, or last man with a cycle."

The program with a tray stood in front of Dean and held out the tray towards him.

"Thanks," Dean said as he accepted the flashlight. "I think."

"Programs here look like the Users who wrote them," Tron explained after he selected his flashlight. "If you recognize someone from up there down here then it is a good chance they are the program that was created by them."

"That means there won't be a doppleganger of me," Dean said as he studied his new toy. It looked a little more high tech than a usual flashlight, almost like a handle of a light saber or a knockoff. "But if I see Sam or Cas."

"Then it would be them. Dean, you helped me function in your world. I'll show you how to live in mine, at least until we derezz the demon and get you out."

"Don't need to mention it," Dean said as the floor they were standing on started to rise. He looked up at the opening in the floor above them. "We'll be riding around on these light cycles and trying to get people to crash into our jet walls?"

"Jet streams," Tron corrected. "If it has upgraded just like the one in Flynn's grid then it would be jet streams, but the game play is the same."

"I played this game a lot as a kid. I'm pretty good at it."

"In your world, but I've been told on the other side of the screen it is different."

The floor stopped and they were in a large arena with clear floors that had different levels, ramps and platforms.

Another group had rose up on the other side of the arena. Kruz was one of the other players.

"The game has begun," Kruz said as he ran and jumped. Several glowing beams shot out of his flash light stick and formed the shape of a cycle before the rest of the vehicle formed. He landed in the seat.

"Move," Tron shouted as he activated his cycle in the same matter.

Dean jumped and held out his stick. His bike formed and he landed in the seat, but he landed a little too hard on his goods. He grunted in pain as he rode forward after one of the players.

Another member of the rival team rode up alongside him. Through his glass visor he glared at Dean.

"Keep that up and your face will stick like that," Dean said as the two of them went up a ramp. He tried to steer and shift to knock the other guy off, but his opponent was good. He had to think of something else.

There was a wall up ahead. He just had to lead his opponent to it. He gunned his motor as if he was getting ready to outrace the vehicle and get in front and change direction at the last second so he can make the other guy crash into his jet wall, correction, jet stream, but that was just a ploy.

The other rider also increased his speed. He followed after Dean and rode right beside him.

"That's just right," Dean said. He saw the clear wall of the nearest upper level. He inhaled deeply and veered his bike to the side and nearly grazed the glass like structure.

His opponent was not so lucky. He slammed into the wall, bike and all. The force was enough to knock him off and send him sprawling across the tracks.

"Score one," Dean said.

"Dean!" Tron shouted.

Dean turned to see another member of the rival team was about to crash right into him and Dean would not be able to move in time.

A blue light cycle flew off from the raised level above them and landed right on the opponent that was riding up to Dean. The cycle not on dissolved into nothing but the other rider broke apart into tiny cubes and ended up in a pile of dust.

"Whoa," Dean led out a whistle.

"Keep your eyes open," Tron said from atop of the bike that just crushed the enemy.

"We got two of them," Dean said. There were still three others.

"They got one of ours."

"They killed him?"

The program shook his head. "He and the one you defeated have been escorted off."

Dean turned when he heard the sound of another cycle coming toward him. "Got another contestant."

"We'll take him out together."

The two of them drove up to the red rider and tried to block him off with their jet streams in front of him. Their opponent was able to turn at the last second. This one was going to be tricky.

Tron rode up a little bit ahead of the red team rider and wove around him.

Dean followed, making sure to dodge the streams. "Don't cross the streams." His eyes widened. Cross the streams. Could they do that? If Tron could jump his bike like that before then maybe, just maybe they will be able to get this one off.

He gunned the cycles until he was up close to his friend. "Tron." He held up a hand and crossed his fingers. "Streams. Can you fly?"

Tron nodded. Hopefully that meant that he knew what Dean was planning.

Dean rode ahead first with Tron close behind. He turned his bike to the left and kept going. He heard the sound of a bike breaking down followed by a crash. When he turned around he had seen Tron land on his reformed bike and the red team member flat on his back.

"Nice," Dean said once he stopped. He saw the pen where there one he taken out earlier was standing and was filled by two others. "Only one of theirs is left."

"And he is about take another of ours," Tron said and pointed at the last remaining member of the red team as he forced their zombie into the wall. "Now there is just the two of us."

"Two verses one. We can take care of this guy."

"I wouldn't be surprised the last one is Kruz," Tron said. "Follow me. I'm going to have this one follow me. I will take him close to one of the ramps."

"I'll get the jump on him," Dean said. He drove off and headed up a few levels until he was on the one with long descending spiral ramp. He drove down it and it ended up on the level just above the main floor. He was hoping it would be some form of distraction and hoped that it would make Kruz not want to go after him.

Kruz had taken up Tron's bait and was riding close behind him.

Dean followed from above, just waiting for the right second. He knew he didn't have much second level left and would have to jump. It was now or never. He gunned the engine and sped off the upper level. Through his decent he aimed for Kruz and braced himself for impact.

He struck the back of Kruz's bike, but not enough to knock him off. Dean felt himself topple and fall sideways. As soon as he struck the floor he slid for a few inches. He didn't wait to stop sliding to see what happened to the last member of the red team.

Kruz was spinning out of control. He didn't see that he was about to crash into Tron's stream.

"He did it," Dean gasped as he rose to his feet. He smiled at Tron and gave him a thumb's up.

"No," Kruz said once he returned to his feet and made his helmet melt away. "You have not won." He pointed at Tron. "You crashed your bike earlier."

"But he didn't wipe out," Dean said. "He's still standing, or riding or whatever it is."

"I was the last to crash," Kruz said.

"But you aint got a cycle to stand on," Dean said. If Tron had truly disqualified they would have told him earlier, wouldn't they?"

"Blue team," the sound of an audience shouted. "Blue team, blue team, blue team."

"We were being watched?" Dean asked and stared at Tron. Did he know they had an audience?

"The winner," a detached female voice shouted. "Blue Team."

"No," Kruz screamed and shook his fists.

"Sorry Kruz," Dean said. "I don't make the rules and apparently neither do you."

"The games have been around longer than you," Tron said as he stepped off his bike.

Kruz continued to glare at them for a few seconds. "Take them back to their cells."

"Heh," Dean said as some more of the guards said as they were being lead away. "I guess we are not the only ones who get sore when we lose." He looked over his shoulder at the head program. "Maybe you should stick to chess, or Jeopardy."

"Dean, I have something to tell you," Tron whispered as they approached the floor panel where they started. "After we took out that one enemy I noticed he was bleeding from his nose."

"So?" Dean asked as they were rejoined by the other members of their team.

"Programs don't bleed. They have Users on their side."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to Anon for the review, and thanks to everyone who has faved and or put the story on their alerts, and special thanks to XSpriteyX.

The Chapter title is an obvious nod to Alice in Wonderland.


	8. The Office

**In Cyberspace No One Can Hear You Scream**

_Chapter 8: The Office_

_

* * *

_

"Users?" Dean repeated as he and Tron were lead back to their cells. "We are up against Users?"

"That is what I don't understand," Tron said in a worried tone. "Users don't side with enemy programs. Those in red do not care for Users or they don't believe they exist."

"They might think we are the enemy," Dean said. "Or they might just think it's a game with red verses blue. We do that in the grass and sunny world."

"They feel like they might want to be competing for their lives," the security program said in a thoughtful tone. "It might be easier to process that bit of data instead of thinking of the alternative."

"And what would that be?" Dean could not believe he was understanding the computer speak. Maybe being in the system he was absorbing it?

"The possibility that they are repurposing Users."

"Brainwashing them," Dean said. "Using some form of mind control." He tensed back up. "I think I know what happens to the losers."

* * *

Kruz stomped up the steps to his private chamber. He could not believe the attitude he received from those two players. Just because one was able to rerezz his lightcycle does not mean they were not knocked off in the first place. That should count as a strike and his team should have been declared the victors.

"Six more new players have just been brought it," one of the sentries said outside the door.

"Have them prepped," Kruz barked and nearly kicked open the door. He marched straight up the screen he used to contact his Master Control. He placed his hands on the podium and waited.

"Status report, Kruz," Master Control said as he appeared on the screen. He was tall and dressed in pure black armor that was covered with a cloak. Glowing red circuitry wove throughout cloak and the armor underneath. He wore a hood with long curving horns on it. His face was pale and eyes were solid black. His teeth appeared sharp.

"The players are finding ways to cheat," Kruz said. He will make certain those two, that elf and human based warriors will suffer for his humiliation.

"They are?" Master Control asked in an amused tone. He moved unlike any program Kruz had seen. It was more like his substance was liquid.

"Two of them," Kruz said. "One is in the form of an elf. The other in the form of a human warrior. Now we both know that cheaters never prosper. That's what I believe. I never need to resort to that petty tactic since I am just well skilled."

"We should keep a close watch on these two. What were there names?"

"I'm having the information sent to me," Kruz said and pressed a button. Only a few nanoseconds had passed when one of his sentries ran up to him with an information pad. "The Elf is called Trillident officially, but he also gave the name as Dean and the Human just has one name, Tron." He tilted his head to the side. "I have heard that name before."

"You fool," Master Control growled. "Tron is not mere player. That is the name of the legendary security program. He had destroyed the previous Master Control Program Kilocycles ago."

"That was long before I was written," Kruz said.

"You should have studied."

"Should I have him derezzed?"

"No," Master Control shook his head. "Wear him out in the games. Once he or his team has lost three games have him brought to me. I will rectify him as I have with the other players who fight for us."

"By your command," Kruz said and nodded.

"One more thing. I sense the tricky one is close. Be careful of him."

"Tricky one? Do not worry even the most tricky programs shall fall in line."

"Be careful and watch yourself. End of Line."

* * *

"Are you certain we can't get you anything?" The older man asked as Sam and Cas sat down at the conference table. He had introduced himself as Alan Bradley and was head of the board. "We still have plenty of donuts and there is a never ending amount of coffee."

"We've already eaten," Sam said as he studied the room. Their guide had simply dropped them off once Sam, the other Sam, had given them the okay for them to enter. "I wouldn't mind a cup of coffee."

"Just water will be fine," Cas said. "Thank you."

"How do you take your coffee, Agent-"

"Forrester," Sam answered. "And just one sugar will be fine thank you."

"I know this may seem rude for me jumping in," Sam Flynn said as he sat down across from them. "But may I ask why we are being investigated?"

"We believe there is connection between your Epic Frontier game and the multitude of people that have gone suddenly missing in the last week," Cas said. Sam was glad he had toned it down and didn't mention the demon that was inside their computer system.

Flynn blinked as if Cas had accused him of fathering his child. "You think we have anything to do with it?"

"Everyone who went missing had game accounts," Alan Bradley said as he set down the beverages in front of Sam and Cas.

"The reports state that each one of the missing individuals retired to their room to play the game," Sam said as he grabbed his paper cup that claimed it was made out of 100 percent recycled material. "They haven't been seen since."

"They were playing the new secret quest," Cas added.

"We have no idea where this quest came from," Bradley said as he reached for a cinnamon coated donut. "We think someone who doesn't work for the company created it and hacked into the game."

"The quest is unofficial," Sam said in an understanding tone. He had a feeling it was not part of the original game or a new recent update. He had tried to keep from staring at Mr. Bradley. The man did look like an older version of Tron and sounded like him. He even seemed to be favoring the same kind of donuts the program had enjoyed.

"Several members of the gaming department are trying to figure out the password to get in the game," Bradley continued. "We are trying to find out the source."

"You don't think it's giving the players a subliminal message?" Flynn asked.

"A message that would cause them to leave their homes?" Sam asked and wrote down just a few random words.

"Why would anyone do that?" Bradley asked and gave the young CEO a strange glance.

Flynn just shrugged. "Yeah I know it sounds crazy."

"Mr. Flynn," the receptionist's voice came through the intercom. "Mr. Reece from gaming is here and he is quite agitated."

Sam fought back a groan. What had Dean done now?

"Is he willing to say?" Flynn asked.

"He does not like the way the Federal Agents are ordering everyone about or the leeway that Miss Keys is giving them. He had already spoken with Mr. Dillinger about it."

"Tell him he is going to have to wait," Flynn said. His mouth was set in a smirk.

"I can assure you my fellow agents are not trying to give anyone a hard time," Sam said.

"Don't worry about it," Bradley said and waved his hand. "We know Reece. He just has a bit of an issue with any kind of authority." He took a sip from his own coffee. "Now about this case. We want to help you if there is anyway possibly we can help."

"They were pulled in," Cas said.

"Come again?" Bradley asked.

"They were pulled into the game," Cas tried to explain. He had been staring intently at Flynn the whole time. "They are in the system."

"Pulled into the system?" Flynn's eyes widened. "How di-"

"Pulled into the game," Sam said as he tried to cover for the angel. "They were really into the game. I have been told how addicting it is."

"Of course," Flynn said in a somewhat relieved tone.

"What about the system?" Bradley asked.

"The system of missing person investigations," Sam tried to explain. "There is a growing list and we are trying to shrink that number down by finding what had happened to them." He looked down when he felt something bump against his hand. Cas had passed him a note. "Sam Flynn knows." Was written on it.

"Of course," Flynn said and took a sip from his cup.

"Because the other literal meaning is ridiculous," Sam said and chuckled hoping that it didn't sound fake. "Being sucked into a computer and being trapped in the system. That is pretty silly idea."

"Yeah it is," Flynn said and also chuckled. His laugh seemed real.

"Nobody can get transported through cyberspace," Sam added.

"Of course," Bradley said in a confused tone as he stared at the young CEO.

"So ridiculous," Sam said and stared into the eyes of Flynn to see if he knows what Sam did.

"I believe we get that Agent Forrester," Bradley said in a stern tone.

"What do you know?" Cas asked as he stood up and placed his hands on the table. He leaned forward. "What do you know about the Grid?"

"Grid?" Bradley asked and stared at Cas as if he was insane.

"How did-" Flynn started.

"So you do know that those people didn't just simply go missing," Sam interrupted. "They were pulled into the digital world."

"I didn't know they were," Flynn said. "How did you know of the digital world and the Grid?"

"Sam, what is going on?" Bradley asked as he stared at Flynn.

"I was there," Cas said. "I went inside and brought him out."

"Brought who out?" Flynn asked as he rose to his feet. "Who are you guys?"

"Mr Flynn," the receptionist's voice came through again. "Miss Keys is here to—Miss Keys wait."

The door was kicked open and the young woman that took Dean and Tron down to the gaming department ran inside. There was a frantic look on her face and she was breathing rapidly.

"Sam," the woman said. "Something grabbed the other agents and pulled them into the computer."

"Quorra?" Flynn turned to her.

"Dean," Sam gasped as he rose to his feet.

"There was this blue light and it covered both of them," the woman continued. "It covered Rinzler because he was holding onto the agent."

"Wait, Rinzler?" Flynn asked.

"One of the agents was Rinzler. He was here in our world."

"He's no longer Rinzler," Cas said. "He's Tron."

"Tron?" Bradley asked. "That was the name of the security program that I wrote nearly thirty years ago. Your father asked if he could take it."

"Him," Sam, Cas and Flynn said at the same time.

"How do you know who Tron is?" Flynn turned to him. "And Rinzler."

"I was the one who brought him out," Cas explained.

"Are you a program?" Quorra asked.

"No I'm an angel of the lord."

"An angel?" Quorra asked as her eyes widened. "Like with a halo and wings."

"He's being sarcastic," Flynn told her.

"No he actually is telling the truth about that," Sam said.

"An angel?" Bradley blinked and took off his glasses. "Sam, what is going on here? First people are being brought into the computer and then programs including one I wrote are jumping out," he pointed at Cas. "And now there are angels?"

"I have no idea about people being brought in," Flynn said as he rubbed his temples. "Or angels." He glared at Sam. "Are you an angel?"

"No," Sam said. "My real name is Sam Winchester. My friend here is Castiel and something just took my brother into this digital domain."

"All those missing people," Quorra said in a sympathetic tone. "They were pulled inside. We have to go in and help them."

"Wait a second," Bradley held out both arms. "I want to know what is going on. Where did this start?"

"It started when Luduserus was brought into the system," Cas said.

"What is a Luduserus?" Bradley asked and shook his head. "Never mind. I'll find out, what I want to know is how my program came here or more importantly how my program was able to resemble a human."

"I think we have to go back to the beginning," Flynn said. "And that's with my father and the night you, him and Mrs Bradley hacked into ENCOM in 1982. We'll explain on the way to the laser lab. I have to order everyone to leave for the day."

"You do that," Sam said as he headed out the door

"Where are you going?" Flynn asked him.

"To my car. I need to get some supplies."

"We'll meet in the lobby," Flynn told him.

"Just don't do anything without me," Sam said as he ran out of the office. He couldn't believe he was telling anyone that.

* * *

Dean leaned back in his cell. His back was against the complete wall in the back. He didn't want to miscalculate and end up leaning against one of the borders. He had already tested it to see how powerful it was despite Tron's protests and poked it with his finger. Yeah, he certainly didn't want to lean against it.

"Here's your energy," one of the sentries was waiting outside with a glass full of blue green liquid.

"As room service," Dean said as he accepted the glass. "I don't suppose you can bring me a nice T-bone with a fully loaded baked potato?"

The sentry just stared at him before he moved on to the next cell and handed Tron his glass.

"What is this?" Dean asked as he stared at his glass.

"You'll feel better after you drink it," Tron told him. His program companion was in a pissy mood ever since they were brought back to their cells. Dean wasn't sure if it was because they were trapped, or if was because Tron hadn't figured out a way to get them and the others out, or the fact that Luduserus had Users working for him, or it could have been a combination of all three.

"Well here is to us finding a way out of here," Dean said as he held up the glass and took a sip. It had a cool lemon lime flavor to it. It was sweet and refreshing but not too sweet. "This is pretty good."

"Keeps us healthy," Tron explained after he had finished drinking half of his glass. "We don't have food like you do. This was all we had until Flynn was able to process it to take on the shape, texture and flavor of food from your world. Although your User food tastes better than what he had created."

"All they had," Dean said before he took another sip. No wonder Tron had preferred the clear citrusy sodas. They tasted almost exactly the same as this Energy. Dean took another drink and noticed his glowing lines grew brighter with each sip. He also did feel better. He didn't feel tired or hungry. " Well I'll be damned."

"Flynn couldn't stop drinking when he first tried it," Tron said with an amused smile on his face. "Ram and I thought we were going to have to drag him away." His smile faded. "Your remind me of Flynn."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Dean said and finished his glass. Tron always spoke about Flynn with great reverence. "Got any idea on how we are going to get out of here."

"None," Tron said, his voice was on edge. "Not from this cell. When we get to the next game I'll come up with something."

"I wonder when that will be." He was about to set the glass down when he noticed several more of the sentries had arrived.

"New game," one of them said and took the glass.

"I guess it's showtime," Dean said as he and Tron stepped out.

* * *

**A/N: **Decided to shift things over to where the others were.

The title comes from the name of the NBC sitcom.


	9. Gotta Catch Em All

**In Cyberspace No One Can Hear You Scream**

_Chapter 9: Gotta Catch Em All_

_

* * *

_

Dean and Tron were rejoined by the three Users from the light cycle games as they were herded towards a dark building that looked like it couldn't decide on either being a bee hive or a Mayan pyramid. There were two more sentries waiting in front of two large glass like doors. Both held trays with those batons.

"We're riding cycles again?" Dean asked.

"Think again, program," the shrill female voice was shouted at him and nearly gutted out his ear canal.

"Where is Kruz?" Tron demanded as he and Dean turned around to face the female.

"He is facing off a different group," the female said. She looked like she was in her late teens or early twenties. Dark brown hair was tied back into a long braid and her green eyes glared at them while her lips were pressed in disdain. One shoulder was bare and both arms were clothed in black elbow length gloves with a singe glowing orange-red line that went from the middle of the forearm down to the tip of her middle finger.

"Whoa," the goblin said. "She's hot."

Dean thought she was pretty. She had a pretty good hour glass shaped figure and good-sized chest. There were two more glowing red lines that went down from her chest stopped at her waistline then they bent back over her hips. There was a line from her knees to her toes.

"What do we call you?" Dean asked.

"I am lieutenant Nyrii," the female answered, still using the authoritve tone of a drill sergeant. "Captain Kruz has told me about your little group."

"Captain Kruz?" Dean repeated the name. "Are you serious? That's like a character from a lame Saturday morning cartoon."

She took a step closer to Dean. Their noses nearly touched. "Especially you two. Don't think you can try those same stunts with me."

"Depends on what stunts you can do," Dean said as he took a step back away from her. He knew he recognized her face from somewhere and figured it had to have been a member of Reece's team.

"I'm afraid I must disappoint you," Nyrii said. "I won't be playing against you." She stepped away from them and walked straight up the doors. "The game is called Bogs and Hobs. You will be given a primary weapon. Use it along with your Identity Disk to take out the Boggarts. You will also be given a net to catch the hobgoblins. A point will be taken away if you kill a hobgoblin. You will also lose a point if you get hit by a boggart. If your points go down to zero you will lose. You will win when you reach five hundred points."

"Sounds simple enough," Dean said and grabbed a baton from each tray. "How do you make this work?"

"Like this." Tron pressed the bottom of his baton and a glowing net formed out of the end.

Dean made his net appeared and he clipped it to his belt and took another baton from the other sentry. He wondered what this one would generate. He pressed the bottom and a glowing blue blade shot from it. He smiled as he clipped it to the other side of his belt.

As soon as the last one had stepped into building the doors vanished from behind. The darkness was replaced with light, light that was generated from a sun in a pale blue sky. Dean looked around and saw they were surrounded by green grassy hills and a few forests. When Dean looked down he saw that he was standing on grass.

"This looks like your word," Tron said as he looked around him.

"I think it's supposed to be like that game," Dean said. He had a feeling if he ran far enough he would bump into some invisible barrier.

Snarling and hissing sounds brought their attention to the small patch of woods that was close by. A three foot tall red scaly creature with claws, large pointed ears and tusks ran towards them.

"Action time," the human said. He closed his eyes and grunted. Fur sprouted from his skin as his ears grew longer and pointed. His hands shifted into something between human paws and hands and claws sprouted from his fingers. His mouth and nose merged and grew into a snout that was filled with sharp teeth.

"What's wrong with him?" Tron asked in an alarmed tone. He had removed the disk from his back.

"Nothing," Dean said as the wolf man activated his baton and formed a glowing axe. "Apparently you have a werewolf option when you make your character. He can change back and forth at will."

"I see."

The zombie and goblin had also activated their weapons. The zombie pulled back on his bow, the string was glowing strand of light as was the arrow. He released the arrow and it sailed through the air and struck the boggart in the head, causing it to instantly erase.

Three more of the red little nasties crawled out of the woods.

Dean ran up to them and using his sword he slashed down on top of one before it could react. He could hear the other two beasts also being erased.

"Over there," Tron said as he pointed deeper into the woods as a different kind of creature emerged. It was a blue fluffy creature that was two feet tall and looked like the cross between a rabbit and a monkey.

"I think that is what we have to catch." Dean still held onto his sword but unclipped his net. He ran up to the hobgoblin and the little sob had to turn around and run back into the forest. "Not going to make this easy." He ran after him. The creature was fast but Dean was faster. He swung down his net and scooped up the little fuzzball.

"Thank you," the hobgoblin said before it giggled and disappeared into a glittering ball of smoke.

"Do I still get the point?" Dean asked and looked around him. Where the heck was the scoreboard?

He heard more snarling and it almost sounded it was right next to his ear. Dean spun around in time to see the boggart as it derezzed. He barely saw the glowing blue disk that sliced through the monster. He tried to follow the disk and watched as it returned to Tron who was standing in a half crouch with another disk in his hands. How he was able to get two of them, Dean had no idea.

"So that was why he was throwing hubcaps," Dean muttered.

"That was too close," Tron said.

"No kidding."

Dean heard another hiss from above and behind him. He turned around to see another monster on the trunk of the tree, preparing itself to pounce on him.

Dean was ready to grab his sword but decided to try his own disk. He removed it from where it was pressed against his back. His fingers trembled as it came to life with glowing energy. He took a deep breath and threw it, just as the monster jumped. His disk sliced through the creature and spun around and returned to him. Dean could not believe how fast it was or how fast he was able to catch it.

"Good job," Tron told him.

"I'm more comfortable with this," Dean tapped the hilt baton of his sword once he replaced his disk.

"You have to use whatever works," Tron said. He turned at something and jumped down as he removed his net. He swooped at the brush and came up with another of the hobgoblins. It had thanked him and vanished. "This is an odd game."

"I've seen odder," Dean said as he thought of the game with the strange alien with a mallet shaped head rolling around a giant ball.

"There's more of them out there," Tron told him as he walked up to him. "We should stay close to each other."

"We should wait for the kids."

"We are not alone."

"Is it the kids?"

"No," Tron said and pointed at several of the boggarts racing towards them.

Dean pulled out his sword and swung at the beasts while dodging others. He could hear Tron throwing his disks at the small menace and killing them, or would that just be deleting them?

As soon as Dean had finished killing several of the red boggarts two more of the blue hobgoblins ran past him. He swung his net after one and only had to take a few more steps before he caught it.

"I think I see where we need to go," Tron said after he caught the second hobgoblin.

"We need to wait for the others," Dean said and kept his eyes open and his gaze moving while he looked around for more of the little creatures to either catch or kill.

There was some crunching sounds in the bushes up ahead and another of the little red monsters emerged. Dean had his sword raised, ready to strike at him.

He didn't get the chance to strike. An arrow flew past Dean and struck the beast right in the nose.

"Dude, did you see where you hit it?" The werewolf asked as the rest of their party arrived.

"Yeah I saw," Zombie answered.

"That was sick, dude."

"Next time aim for his eye," Goblin offered.

"Or you could go for his balls," Dean offered.

"How would that be cool?" Werewolf asked.

Dean shrugged. "I just thought it would be funny."

"Does that thing even have any balls?" Zombie asked.

"Those things are back," Tron said. He threw one of his disks at the advancing group of red monsters. As soon as the disk had killed the creature and return to his hand he threw the other.

Dean used his blade to take care of two more. One he nearly impaled as it had tried to jump down on him and the other he took out with a swift swing against the back of the head. He kept an eye open for more of the blue fluffy beasts and was able to capture two of them.

"They are coming from that direction," Tron said as pointed to the northwest.

"Then that is where we are going to go," Dean said.

The five of them continued on, using their weapons to kill the boggarts and their nets to catch the hobgoblins. It wasn't easy. Dean was struck twice by the little red bastards and he didn't know what hurt more, their claws or their teeth. He had been extra careful as to not kill any of the blue creatures.

The trio were not so lucky. Zombie and Werewolf both have accidentally killed one of blue furred beasts and Goblin had killed two, almost three but he pulled away his hammer at the last second and used his net instead. They also had been attacked by the boggarts a few times.

Tron was the best of them. He had stealth and speed, strength and agility. He was able to dodge the attacks from the bogs. He moved with an energetic grace that Dean had never seen before in a human. Of course that was because Tron wasn't a human. He had the moves of a jungle cat. He was able to avoid the attacks from the beasts, use his disks to kill the red ones and his net to capture the blue beasts. He sometimes would use his sword, but most of the time it was with his disks.

The path led them to a large tree with twisting gnarled branches and several large holes. It was the type of tree that would be featured on a horror movie except for the octagonal shaped glowing jewel on the topmost branch. It was pulsating with it a soft light.

Several more of the red boggarts crawled out from the holes and ran towards them with their claws thrashing and drool dribbling through their grimaces.

"This must be the welcome wagon," Dean said as he raised his sword.

Tron made their first strike with his disk followed by Zombie's arrow. Goblin slammed his hammer down on one of their skulls. Dean and Werewolf struck at the same time. Even though they all made a kill they still had to duck from the many more that jumped out at them.

"I think we need to get that jewel," Dean said as he pointed to the top branch.

"What will that do?" Werewolf asked.

"Don't know, just figured it would do something." Dean leaped over two of the monsters and landed behind them. He spun around with his blade and sliced off their heads. He turned around and brought up his blade as another tried to advance on him. Another grabbed his leg. Dean tried to kill it but another tried to tackle him.

The two monsters were derezzed. Dean looked up to see Tron standing over him, but he did not stand still for long. More of the monsters were coming out of the tree. Dean glanced back to the tree. He saw that with each new pulsation caused more of the monsters to climb out. Dean was right about his theory. That jewel was generating more of the boggarts.

"Tron, we have to destroy that jewel." Dean pointed at the tree before he swung his blade at a few more of the creatures.

"The ground is hollow," Tron said as he blocked another attack. "There has to be an underground passageway. We need to break through."

"It will be easy to break through when we kill the monsters," Dean said "Maybe if one of us try and use our disks."

"I'll try and throw it. You cover for me."

"No sweat." He swept his blade in a circle and sliced through most of the monsters. There were still too many and wasn't sure if Tron would be able to take the shot. He watched as his friend used one disk to kill another monster while he was ready to throw his disk. He would have thrown the disk if another beast hadn't jumped on his arm at the last second and caused the disk to fly and hit the tip of the branch near the panel and veer back to him. Tron was able to kill the boggart that was attacking his arm but more pooled around.

"Son of a bitch," Dean mumbled as was ready to run up to his friend to give him some more help. He took two steps and felt himself tumble backwards as a large rectangle shaped section of the grass and earth sprang up and toppled over.

Something gray and furry climbed out of the hole wearing large black boots, fingerless gloves, a back pack and a bright red bandana tied around its neck. Dean wasn't sure he was seeing things right. He watched as Skip Chinchilla jumped in the air and landed on two of the monsters, causing them to derezz, as the enemy beasts did in the Skip games.

"What the hell is Skip doing here?" Goblin asked as Skip used his stomp jump attack on several other boggarts.

"He's kicking ass," Zombie told him.

Skip did another jump in the air and on his decent he pulled out his trusty and famous slingshot and something else from his backpack. The anthropomorphic rodent had landed on the beasts and loaded his slingshot with a clear sphere with thin glowing lines. He jumped again, took aim and fired. The glowing sphere struck the panel and exploded.

The constant downpour of boggarts had stopped but there were still plenty to kill. Dean swung at the monsters with his sword in one hand and used his disk in the other to cut at them.

"You were right about the panel," Tron said when the last of the boggarts had been derezzed.

"Yeah, but we are not going to live it down," Dean stared at him and then looked at the tree to make certain here were no more of the creatures. Nothing was crawling out.

"I am not ashamed about missing earlier."

"That's not it. What's embarrassing is being saved by Skip Chinchilla." He turned back to where their gray furry rescuer was and saw that the other three members of their party had gathered around him and thanking him for his help.

Everything went dark, save for a few glowing circuits that lined where the trees were.

"Uh oh," Skip said and blinked his bright blue eyes. "The jig is up." He didn't sound like the Skip from the games. His voice was different, yet also familiar.

"They're on to us," Tron said.

"Everyone into the hole," Skip said and pointed to opening where he had crawled out of. "This path will lead you to safety."

"You were also right," Dean said to the program. "There is an underground pathway."

"No time to sit and chat, Dean," Skip said. "We gotta go."

"How did he know my name?"

"Ask later," Tron said. "We have to get out of here."

Dean kept staring at the videogame mascot as he climbed down, having to crane his neck when he was nearly below. He did not take his eyes of Skip until he was in the tunnel. As soon as his feet had touched the ground he stepped back to make room for Tron.

"We are in deep gratitude," Tron had said as soon as Skip had jumped down, taking the panel section with him to seal up the opening.

"We are still not in the clear," Skip said.

"He's right," Another voice said. Dean turned around and saw Stan, or a program that looked like Stan with the others. "We are still within the zone of the MCP."

"The MCP?" Tron asked in disbelief. "He was derezzed a long time ago."

"Well there is a new one now," the other program said. "He's already growing in power as we speak. We have to get out of his area."

"I think it will be better if we split up," Skip said. "You three go with Slash here." He pointed at Zombie, Werewolf and Goblin. Dean and his buddy are with me."

"How come you know my name?" Dean asked him.

"Later." Skip held up his hand and turned to his friend. "You okay with this Slash?"

Slash nodded. "We'll see you at the couriers." He pointed to the left. "This way guys." He walked in that direction until he was certain the three players had followed him and then he broke out into a run.

"This way," Skip ordered.

"Wait a second," Dean said.

"No waiting," Skip said. "The enemy is about to come upon that panel anytime now. We got to get going."

"He's right," Tron told him. "I know you have questions and he can answer them when we have put some serious distance between us and here."

Dean sighed. "Fine." He watched as Skip took off with Tron not far behind him. "This was the strangest rescue ever." He ran after them.

* * *

**A/N:** The title is the popular catchphrase for Pokemon.

Thank you, to the anon for the review.


	10. Spirits in the Material World

**In Cyberspace No One Can Hear You Scream**

_Chapter 10: Spirits in the Digital World_

_

* * *

_

They had been running for a long time. Dean was almost out of breath and his legs and feet were getting sore. He was also running out of patience waiting for answers from Skip. Every time he tried the ask, the rodent would tell him not now and Dean was getting angrier with each denial.

"Crap," Skip muttered when they reached a dead end. "End of the road. I thought I had that map memorized."

"You don't know where we are?" Tron asked.

"Not completely," Skip said as he scratched the top of his head. "I know most of it, but not as good as Slash."

"So what do we do now?" Dean asked.

Skip pointed above them. "Gotta stick to the alley ways."

"No." Dean pointed at the video game character. "I am not going anywhere else with you until I get some answers."

"Some things never change with you," Skip said and shook his head. "You leap before you look. Sammy tends to do the opposite most of the time."

"That's the number one thing. How the hell did you know who I was?"

"Got someone working undercover," Skip explained. "You told her your name and mentioned your friend here." He gestured to Tron.

"Lia?" Dean asked. He was right about her.

"She's the one." Skip smiled.

"Did you mention your brother to her, Dean?" Tron asked him.

"No I didn't." Dean narrowed his eyes as he stomped up to Skip. "Who are you?"

"Wow." Skip rolled his eyes. "Turn a guy's brother into a car and they still forget you."

"Gabe?" Dean just stared at the digital rodent. It just couldn't be him. The last time he saw the angel turned trickster he was killed by Lucifer, well the actually last time he saw him was on an erotic DVD, but in person he was killed. It couldn't be Gabriel, but the voice was the same.

Gabe pointed to himself and nodded. "Who else?"

"Is this another friend of yours?" Tron asked.

"No." Dean answered.

"Aw c'mon." Gabe wrapped his arm around Dean's midsection and wrapped his tail around his leg. "Me and the bros go back."

"Doesn't mean we are friends." Dean stepped away from him.

"Is he a User?" Tron asked.

"User?" Gabe stared at the program. "Psssh. I am certainly not." He stared at Dean. "Seriously a User. What have you told him about me?"

"Nothing."

"Is he an angel?" The security program asked.

"He's the archangel Gabriel. Took on the role of a trickster until he was killed." Dean blinked. "That's another thing. Why aren't you still dead?"

"You forgot who my dad is?" Gabe asked and pointed above him.

"Your father, the creator, rerezzed you," Tron said.

"We prefer the term, resurrected." He turned to Dean. "Dad can be wrathful, but he also believes in second chances, and third ones and fourth and you get the picture."

"Not completely." Dean folded his arms across his chest. He was still annoyed with the angel.

"As merciful as father is he also believes in various forms of punishments and the fact that I have to earn my way back into his good graces. Hence this." He pointed at his body.

"Trapped you in the digital form of Skip Chinchilla." Dean pursed his lips and nodded. "That is kind of fitting."

"At least I don't look like Link."

"Link has his fangirls."

"As does Skip."

"We still have bigger issues," Tron said. His voice carried a hint of urgency.

"So you are trapped here in the form of Skip," Dean said.

"With my powers restricted," Gabe added. "Still have a few tricks but not restored to full glory. I tried to see if I can do some good around here. These neon folk just figure I'm some game sprite program and leave me be, but then something got uploaded and made its nest here."

"Luduserus," Dean answered.

"Him?" Gabe blinked. "I knew it was a demon, but I didn't know it was him. I haven't seen him in decades. I knew about the amulet and someone taking a picture of it with a devil trap camera."

"Wait." Dean held up his hand. "What?"

"Devil trap camera. You know how some of your kind used to believe that if you trap the image you trap the soul?" He waited for Dean to nod his head. "Well this camera had the insignia of one printed on it. All demons that had their pictures taken with this camera would be trapped in the photos."

"When was this?" Dean asked.

"Mid 90's," Gabe explained. "Some exhibit where photography was allowed. The guy who took the pictures didn't know what kind of camera he had. Well, he knew the camera, just didn't know about the trapping ability."

"Somebody must have scanned that picture," Dean said. He had no idea if it was intentionally or if the person who originally took the picture was just creating a website display of similar pictures, or just scanned it to e-mail it to someone. "That's how he got here and he must have send out messages to his acolytes on the outside so they could give out the code."

"Now we have to figure how to get rid him," Tron said. "But as Gabriel said we have to get out of here." He jumped up and grabbed the ceiling.

"Now are we cool?" Gabe asked.

"No." Dean pulled back his foot and kicked Gabe hard, right in between the legs with enough force to send him flying up. He watched as the rodent bounced off the ceiling and landed on the ground, already curled up in the fetus position. "Now we are are."

"Why did you do that?" Tron asked as he removed a square panel from above.

"That was for Sammy," Dean said and picked the still immobile Gabe up and slung him over his shoulder.

* * *

Kruz was not in a happy mood. He had been defeated by a couple of cocky players a not too long ago and his anger had yet to abate. He had ordered lieutenant Nyrii to take care of that group and the last he heard she took them to play the Hobs and Bogs game. It had been a while an he eagerly waited to hear the results. That group was lucky the first time, but their luck eventually run out.

A sentry strode up to him. "Sir, lieutenant Nyrii is here with her report."

Kruz nodded. "Send her in."

The sentry left and Nyrii walked in. Her usual stoic expression was replaced by one that was a mix of anger, frustration and a hint of fear. Kruz already knew he was not going to like what she had to say.

"Don't tell me they won this round," Kruz said in an exasperated tone. He was certain that was the answer although she had overseen other groups of players before and even when they had won she was not this upset.

"That is not the reason why I'm here, captain," Nyrii said. She glanced at the ground for a nano before she continued. "They were doing well until they were close to the boggart generator and they were loosing points."

"And?" Kruz raised his eyebrows

"Then something broke through the floor." She spoke in a slow and calm manner while her posture was rigid.

"Something?"

"It was a video game sprite program, a highly enhanced one. It took out the panel with a light grenade. The players went with it."

"Went with it?" Kruz could not believe he was hearing this. "Are you telling me they escaped?"

"Yes they have sir b-"

"How they escape?" Kruz asked

"I am sorry sir," Nyrii said. She did not look him in the eyes

"Now don't be too hard on yourself." He gave her a light pat on the shoulder. "One of them is a very special program."

"I have ordered several platoons in pursuit of them. We will have them captured soon."

"That's my girl," Kruz said.

"I should be punished."

"For something that is not entirely your fault? No. In fact I have something for you." He turned to one of his sentries and snapped his fingers. "Bring one of those rebellious programs you have captured."

"Right away, sir," the soldier said and ran off.

"What are you planning?" Nyrii asked.

"You will see." His smile grew when he heard the soldier returned along with another. He turned around to see his sentries return while dragging the rogue program with them.

"Why is he here?" Nyrii asked as she pointed at the program.

"For you to derezz."

"But Captain, I don't deserve this."

"Don't think of it as a treat but more of an incentive. You bring back the escaped players and there will be a hundred programs for you to derezz."

The smile returned to her face. "I shall not fail you." She pulled the disk from her back and activated. With one quick swipe across the throat she derezzed him.

"Do you feel better?" He asked as she studied her disk.

"Yes," she said in a sickly sweet tone of voice before she gave her disk a lick and placed it back in its harness.

"Move out."

"Yes sir," Nyrii saluted him and wiped her face before she turned around.

Kruz grimaced at the thought of facing Master Control with this bit of news. He better get it out now. He squared his shoulders, set his jaw and approached the contract screen.

"Why have you called me?" Master Control asked.

"I have a bit of bad news to report," Kruz said. "Tron and his team of players have escaped."

"Escaped?" Master Control blinked. "You let them escape?"

"I am sorry." He knew it would be wise not to whine about how it wasn't his fault, or that he didn't allow them to do anything, or pass the buck onto Nyrii. "We are on the look out for them as of now."

"I cannot have that security program loose in this system. I have learned everything there is to know about my predecessor. He was destroyed by Tron."

"May I inquire why you didn't order that program to be derezzed when you first heard about him?"

Master Control grinned. "Now that wouldn't be sporting of me, now would it? I always love a good game. I should not be too worried. The original Master Control Program was a hybrid while I am the real thing."

"I do not understand," Kruz asked. He wondered why his master had gone from demanding and harsh to speaking in a smooth manner.

"Do not trouble yourself," Master Control said. "Capture Tron and his team and bring them to me. I want to see what they are made of. End of Line."

* * *

As soon as they had hit the surface the three of them immediately ran to the nearest alley. They took the back paths, alleyways, places that were hard to squeeze through. They hid in underpasses, in what Dean figured to be disposal units and everything else they could think of.

"How far does Luduserus has his claws spread out?" Dean asked as they ran down another alleyway.

"Pretty far," Gabe answered. "His power is growing as does his influence." He pointed to a building across the street. "We can duck in there for a bit and talk."

"In there?" Tron asked as he stared at the building.

"What's wrong with it?" Dean asked. He had no idea what all these places were. Except for the shape and the color of their neon they practically looked the same to him.

"Nothing. It would be good to reenergize there." Tron glanced up and down the street and looked up in the air. "The coast is clear."

"One three," Gabe said .

"One," Dean started the count.

"Two," Tron continued.

"Three." All three of them said and ran across the street and into the building. As soon as they were inside they turned around to see if they were followed. No one else had entered.

"So far so good," Dean said.

"Hey boys," a sultry feminine voice said. A female program dressed in tight white clothing and had what looked like orange-pink circuitry greeted them. "Need cover." She pointed to what looked like a clothes rack, except everything hanging from it was more like long hooded robes. "Feel free to borrow em."

"Thanks doll," Gabe took on a Brooklyn accent as he spoke to her. He gave her a wink as he grabbed two of the robes and tossed them to Tron and Dean. "Love what you did with your hair."

"Really?" the program gave her pastel colored updo a pat. "I've been thinking of changing it."

"Anything will look lovely on you, babe." Gabe grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss.

"I bet you say that to all the females."

Gabe shook his head. "Only the ultra bootyful ones and those are rarer than diamonds. You stay flashy, sugar cake." He snapped both his fingers and pointed at her as he led Dean and Tron into main part of the dwelling.

"Why was he talking like that?" Tron asked as he put his robe on.

"That's how Skip Chinchilla talks," Dean explained as covered himself in his robe. "He's in character." He put the hood over his head. "Why were you in character?"

"They all think I'm just a simple game sprite program," Gabe said as he led them to a booth. They were in some sort of a digital bar. "And the best way to let them think that way is to act that way. I thought you knew me by now, Dean."

"Sorry," Dean said as he slid into the booth. He could not believe he was apologizing to the former trickster. "Nobody knows what you really are?"

"No." He looked up when he heard someone approach them. "Hey gorgeous." He flashed a pearly white smile at their cocktail waitress.

"Greetings gentlemen," the waitress said. "What can I get for you?"

"Three ice blue energies, please," Tron said as he held up three fingers.

"I'll be back shortly," the waitress said and walked off.

"Can't really tell them what I really am," Gabe said after a minute. "I don't think they would really comprehend what an angel is or even except it. There are some programs here who stop believing in Users, just like there are Users or humans who have stopped believing in us."

"Can you really blame them?" Dean asked. "Or us with your track record?"

The angel sighed. "Not really but then again you humans haven't been exactly saints to your creations either."

"Touché."

"My User was proud of me," Tron said. "He was pleased with my work. I was able to keep this system secure and Flynn was a great friend." He looked up when their waitress returned.

"Here you go, boys," she set their drinks down. "I'll be back to check on you. Enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks, sweetheart," Gabe said and dropped the accent once she was gone. "There are humans that care about you guys and there are some angels that do care about the humans."

"I know about angels," Tron said as he picked up his glass. "I believe in you. I know your kind exists."

"You are different," Gabe said as he pointed at the program. "Tron right?"

"That's correct." The security program took a long sip from his glass.

"Lia told me about you as well." Gabe took a sip of energy and swallowed. "Or rather I overheard her telling this team of programs. When I heard Winchester here was with him I had to get involved."

"Wow Gabe, didn't know you cared." Dean took a drink from his glass.

The chinchilla shrugged. "What can I say you guys grew on me. While I was listening in on Lia's conversation one of these female programs was ecstatic when she was informed you were in town. I think by the way she was reacting she was a paramour of yours."

"Paramour, seriously?" Dean could not believe Gabe would use that word.

"Bite me, I'm trying to set the mood here. Now this gal had a great figure, blond hair, blue eyes."

Dean studied Tron as they both heard the description. His friend's breathing had slowed down and his eyes widened.

"This the girl you told me about?" Dean asked as he picked up his glass again. "Jolie, Yolei-"

"Yori," Tron gasped.

"That's her," Gabe said and nodded. "When she heard your name she cried." He ran his finger down his cheek, under his eye and towards his chin. "Pure tears of love."

"Yori is still alive." Tron closed his eyes and sighed deeply. His smile faded after a few seconds. "If she knew what I had done she wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"I think she'll understand." Dean gave his friend a pat on the shoulder.

"Great first I had to deal with you angsty brothers and now an angsty program" Gabe rolled his eyes. "Speaking of which, where is Sam?"

"He's in our world," Dean said and immediately felt a dull ache in his chest. He missed Sam. It had only been hours to him but he still wished his brother was with him. Granted that would not be the best option since he was a digital fugitive. "He's out there with Cas."

"So Cas is helping you guys," Gabe said in a semi-amused tone as he traced the paths of condensation on his glass with his finger.

"He brought me out of Flynn's Grid and into the User world," Tron explained.

"What?"

"Cas flew into cyberspace and brought Tron out," Dean explained

"Wait, back up and say that again?" Gabe asked. He looked like they were speaking in a foreign language to him.

"Castiel flew in or got himself digitized," Dean repeated only slower. "He found Tron and brought him out into our world."

"Castiel?" Gabe blinked.

"He was the one," Tron said.

"Him?"

"I thought we had that established," Dean said before he finished his glass.

"I'm sorry," Gabe chuckled. "But Cas? Just the idea of him in cyberspace is beyond comprehension. He is one of the last to figure out your human inventions. You should have seen him with Guttenberg's printing press."

"I get the picture," Dean said. He heard the sound of someone running towards them and looked up to see their waitress with a frantic look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"You have to get out of here," She said. "Soldiers that follow Kruz's orders are at the front."

"Best not to take any chances," Gabe said as he stood up.

"Take the back." The waitress pointed to the left side and back.

"Thank you," Tron said as he and Dean stood up.

The three of them were no the only ones who were on the run from Kruz. Several more people who were also wearing robes had gathered in the back.

"Stand back," someone said as their companion open the doors.

Freedom to the back alley was blocked by Nyrii and a few dozen sentries.

* * *

**A/N** The title is a little play on the Police song "Spirits in the material world."

Gabe as Skip is a mix of both Sonic the Hedgehog and Pip from Enchanted.

Armyofducttape. Thanks for the review. I will get back to the Real World in the next chapter. The whole time difference between worlds is preventing me from getting there sooner.


	11. The Blair Glitch Project

**In Cyberspace No One Can Hear You Scream**

_The Blair Glitch Project_

**Trigger Warning for Suicide**

* * *

Tron ignored the gasps and gulps the other programs emitted as he glared deep into the bright green eyes of Nyrii. He was ready and willing to fight his way out, take out as many of the sentries as possible. His goal was to get Dean and Gabriel out of the troubled sector; no matter what kind of damage that would be inflicted upon him he had to save the User and the angel.

"What do we have here?" Nyrii asked. Her voice still had that sharp edge of command but there was also a bit of smugness in it. "It looks like we have a packet of refuges from the law."

"Whose law?" Tron asked. "It certainly isn't the law of the system. We are to keep it free and running, fully operational for the Users."

"The law of the Master Control Program," Nyrii said, causing Tron to tense up at the mention of that name.

"Don't they ever change?" Gabriel asked. "Does every unholy terror that comes here have to go by that title? I know Voroziel wasn't that creative but C'mon Luddy, you were better at this."

"We do not follow after programs," Tron said when he remembered what they were really dealing with. "Nor demons who pose as them."

"Believes in the Users," Nyrii said in a mocking tone and chuckled. "Isn't that quaint?"

Tron was ready to toss aside the robe he had donned but he noticed one side was heavier than the other. He fished around and felt a baton inside an inner pocket, but it wasn't light cycle baton.

"Of course he believes in them," Dean said. He had tossed his robe off. "Cause I happen to be one." He unsheathed his sword.

"I don't just believe in them." Tron threw his robe back and grabbed his disk. He clipped the baton to his thigh and separated the disks into two. "I fight for them." He threw one at Nyrii.

Their commanding officer had good enough sense to duck but one of the sentries didn't. The disk sliced through his throat and caused the body to derezz into several tiny pixels.

"Are y'all just going to stand there and let them kill you?" Dean cried out. "You all got disks right?" He shoved his blade into the chest of another soldier.

"Ya!" Gabriel shouted as he jumped and landed on two more sentries.

The rest of the group tossed aside their robes and removed their disks from their back harnesses.

Tron appreciated the fact the other programs were willing to fight back, even if they didn't he would still continue to battle his way out. The soldiers were strong, but they did not have much in the way of battle strategy and were easily taken out with his disks.

He heard a sound from behind and jumped as a disk flew under his feet. He heard another from above and he angled his body to avoid impact from a different disk. As soon as he had landed he spun around and threw his own disks. One sliced off the leg of one of the sentries and the other cut through the middle, causing instant deresoultion.

Tron was impressed with the way the other programs fought back. Some of them had skill and some didn't, but they all were trying. Several of them were able to derezz one of the enemies to the point where they themselves could escape. Some would continue to fight and others sadly were derezzed themselves.

Dean himself was quite skilled with his sword. Tron remembered some of the conversations on the drive to California. Dean and Sam had told him about how they were trained to use various weapons since they were children.

Gabriel's method of fighting was just to jump on the enemies, land on their backs with enough force to derezz them or with a kick to the head to knock them out. It was an odd tactic, but it still worked

"Path is clear," the angel said after he had knocked out a few more. "We need to run like the wind." He pointed up the road. "Lets amscray."

"There are still more to fight," Tron said as he nodded to the melee.

"Getting you guys out of here is my top priority," Gabriel said. "We meet with the others and figure out a good battle strategy."

Tron had to agree with the angel. "Dean, this way."

"Coming," Dean shouted as he sliced off the head of another soldier. He ran after them and did not see something long coil around his leg. Dean fell forward onto his stomach and was dragged backwards to Nyrii who was pulling along her whip.

Tron had one of his disks ready to be thrown and would have if Gabe hadn't grabbed his wrist.

"Let me handle this." The angel pulled out his slingshot and some pointed object. He placed the object against the band and pulled back and let it fly. The sharp point sliced through the whip cutting it off at the base. "And a little extra something." He pulled out something that resembled a light grenade and launched it at Nyrii.

"Grenade!" Nyrii shouted as soon as she caught and threw it back at their direction.

"Dud," Gabriel said as he retrieved the sphere and placed it back in his bag. Dean had caught up with them and they continued to run.

"I wish I had one of those cycle sticks," Dean said as they raced down the street.

"I have something better," Tron said as he held up his baton. He activated it causing the glowing lines to sketch out the frame of the vehicle before the planes filled out and encased him inside. The interior was created and Tron found himself sitting in the drivers side of the vehicle with his hands on the wheel.

"Light car?" Dean asked.

"They have all kinds of vehicles like that," Gabriel told him. "I got shotgun."

"No way in hell you do," Dean said as raced to the other side of the vehicle. "All heraldic beings inside furry vessels ride in the back." He jumped inside.

"Whatever Deangolas," Gabriel grumbled as he got in.

Once Tron knew they were safely inside he floored it.

* * *

Sam didn't wait for the elevator to reach him. He practically flew down the stairs, going down several flights before he even felt the slightest bit fatigued. There had to be a faster way to get down and he knew he should haven't told Cas to wait.

"Sam," Cas was waiting for him on one of the landings.

"Cas," Sam grunted out as he crashed into him. "Sorry."

"You should have waited," Cas said as he reached out to him.

"I know." Sam answered. He watched as the environment shifted around them changing from the stairs to ENCOM'S parking garage. They were right behind the Impala. "Thanks. That was pretty stupid."

"Your concern for Dean's safety took precedence your need to think rationally," Cas said.

"Yeah." Sam knew that the angel practically told him that he understood. He opened the trunk. "Going to need a lot of supplies." He grabbed a bag of salt rock and a bottle of holy water.

"Need help?"

"Yeah." Sam stuffed the supplies into bags including a .38 caliber pistol. The bullets he had packed were special bullets made from the silver cross that was in the basement of Saint Catherine's in Mississippi. The cross was able to cause the demon they were fighting some pain. "I don't know what kind of good this will do inside." He grabbed a rifle. He knew if he brought it inside the building security would be called, even if he did flash his false badge.

"No time to worry." He touched Sam again.

The parking garage was replaced with an elevator and they were not alone.

"Oh," Quorra gasped as her back slammed against the wall.

"How did you do that?" Alan Bradley asked

"Is that, is that a shotgun?" Sam Flynn asked as pointed at Sam's rifle.

"They just appeared out of nowhere and you are concerned about the gun?" Bradley asked before he turned to Sam. "What do you intend to do with that?"

"I plan on using it against the demon that took my brother," Sam said.

"Angels can teleport?" Quorra asked in an astonished tone.

"We do that," Cas said.

"Amazing." Quorra's mood went from fear to pure admiration within seconds.

"I guess we don't need to meet at the lobby," Bradley said as he pressed another button.

"No we don't," Sam said and leaned back against the car as they continued to ride.

* * *

Dean leaned back as Tron drove them out of the main part of the city. He felt like they were riding so low that the upholstery was the only thing that separated his backside from the glossy and reflective asphalt. He didn't say much and felt a bit useless. Tron was doing all of the driving and Gabe was giving directions.

"Now turn right," Gabe instructed.

"Where are we going exactly?" Dean asked as Tron turned the car.

"Meeting point," Gabe explained. "Some friends are gonna give us a ride to someplace off limits from Luddy."

"Luddy?" Dean blinked.

"I've been calling him that since the 1870's."

"You have known him for a while?" Tron asked. His eyes widened slightly. "What is this?"

Dean turned around as Tron slowed the car down. They had parked in front a forest. There were several trees and grass and shrubs and everything. He also thought he heard the sounds of crickets, frogs and toads and even owls.

"Is this some of the game territory?" Dean asked. "From Epic Frontier?"

"Yes and no," Gabe said. "It is game terra firma, but it's also a glitch."

"This glitch going to effect us?" Dean turned around to face the rodent.

"It might, and it might not, but the thing is we have to walk through this."

"Are you serious?" Dean pointed at the woods. "We have to go through this glitched land?"

"Dean has a right to be wary," Tron said. He also made no motion to get out of the car. "Glitches can result in dangerous situations such as grid bugs."

"Exactly." He turned to the program. "Bugs?"

"They are like spiders in your world," Tron told him. "Only much larger."

"Giant spiders," he sighed through clenched teeth. "One of my personal favorites. Gabe, how are your nuts?"

"You are not kicking them again," Gabe said and jumped out of the car.

"I know you are afraid," Tron said as he stepped out of the vehicle. "But this might be the only way."

"I know." Dean stepped out of the car. "It's not fear. I just don't really feel like facing off against a bunch of giant spiders." He closed the door, taking care not to slam it. He didn't want to rouse any thing awake that might be out there.

"I think you'll handle yourself quite all right." Tron tapped the car and it collapsed. The panels and interior vanished followed by the glowing lines retracting itself into a single baton.

"That is pretty useful." Dean pointed at it. "People would save so much time not trying to find a parking space." He watched as the program smiled in amusement and nodded. "C'mon if things get bad we can use Gabe as bait." That earned a laugh out of his friend.

Five minutes into the woods and Dean found himself relax somewhat. He felt like he was no longer within the digital world and back at home. This patch of woods was quite realistic. The ground felt like the uneven grass covered earth he had walked on whenever he was in the woods before. He could smell damp wood and pine needles.

He also felt his hackles raised. Whenever he or his brother would be running through the woods it would be because they were chasing after some monster. His fingers wrapped around the hilt of his chosen weapon as he continued to follow after the chinchilla.

A screech like a howler monkey cut through the silence behind him. Dean looked up as a creature similar to the red boggarts had jumped down at him. He raised his blade up and cut through the beast. Instead of having a deep bleeding wound with guts hanging it out it shattered into a pile of tiny glass like cubes.

"Not home," Dean said.

Gabe screamed from behind a group of close growing trees.

"Hold on," Dean called out and ran to where he heard the angel, only to see Gabe was alone. "Why did you scream?"

"They got a jump on me," Gabe said and pointed to the pile of shattered remains of a game sprite program. "But I managed to take care of them."

"Oh." Dean looked up at the trees. He saw the shadow of a few more of the boggarts as they jumped down at them. "Gabe, watch out." Dean turned around to faces the beasts but came across nothing. "What the?"

"Glitch." Gabe pointed at the trees. The beasts shadows kept jumping down from above and then exploded. "It just keeps on doing that."

"Ah. Where's Tron?"

"Wasn't he close by?"

"Tron?" Dean called out, knowing full well that he shouldn't be raising his voice in such an environment. He ran back to where he had last seen the program. "Gabe, can you sniff him out?"

"Uh no," Gabe looked insulted. "If this particular security program is anything like the legends that describe him then he would be kicking butt somewhere. You just got to listen and with ears like that you should be able to hear a few hundred feet away."

"And you are one to talk." Dean reached up and tapped the pointed tip of his right ear. "You can climb a tree. Skip is pretty good from jumping from branch to branch"

"Fine." Gabe scrambled up a tree and perched on a branch. "I see him and he's headed this way." He jumped down.

"Ah good," Dean said and turned to face the program. "Sorry we got separated."

"That is not of import," Tron said. "I think I found another User."

"Really?" Dean raised his eyebrows. He wondered if another pulled in player had been able to escape and ended up here.

"She's quiet and doesn't seem to acknowledge my presence," Tron said. "This way."

Dean wasn't sure what he was going to find as he followed Tron through the realistic looking woods. An unresponsive User might mean they are hurt, or scared shitless and considering the situation they were in Dean could understand.

The User in question was a young woman standing in a small clearing. Her skin was the color of cigarette ash and she wore nothing save for a pale nightgown that had elbow length sleeves trimmed in lace. She was looking straight down with her dark hair obscuring her face

Dean's first reaction was to go for his hilt but remembered that some of the character options included zombies and vampires and not the real ones, but how people view zombies and vampires and she could be one of them.

"Excuse me, miss," Dean said as he took a step toward her. "I know this place is kind of scary and hey we are inside a computer. The whole cyberspace thing can trip some people out, but I'm a real person. I'm human like you. My name is Dean, Dean Winchester." He continued to slowly approach the girl.

He was only an foot away from her when she raised her head. Her eyes were filled with glowing yellow light. The corners of her mouth pulled up into a smile and she ran through him, sending a chill that started in the center of shoulders and crawled down his spine till it reached the tailbone.

"What was that?" Tron asked.

"T-that was a ghost," Dean said when his tongue was able to work again. "At least I think it was."

"More of this glitch," Gabe said. He gestured at them to follow him. "This way."

"Hold it." Dean held out his hands. "Why are we following you and not Tron?"

"I haven't been here in megacycles," Tron told him. "In your User time it had been years."

"And how long as Gabe been here?" He turned to the former trickster. "When were you resurrected?"

"A couple of months ago," Gabe answered. "But don't forget months in your time is decades here."

"Fine." Dean rubbed his eyebrows and his temples. "Lead on, Fuzzball."

They walked in silence for what almost felt like an hour through endless trees. Dean felt more and more paranoid with each step they took and as he glanced around he thought he saw various sets of glowing eyes watching them as they walk. He kept telling himself it was all in his head and just various glitches but it did little to calm his nerves.

He heard eerie sounds. There were other footsteps heard in the distance but they stomps were accompanied by wet squishing sounds as if someone was walking through mud or something even worse. There was a faint sobbing sound that lasted for a few seconds followed by the cutting and grinding of a chainsaw. There were also a few howls and something laughing maniacally.

The trees did little to calm him down. He saw words cut into them. Some were a few initials surrounded by a heart. There was also menacing messages, warnings to stay away and other odd signs. There were symbols used in Witch Craft, pentagrams, runes and glyphs. What was more disturbing was the human like effigies that hung from some of the branches.

"Not alone," Tron whispered and Dean could hear the fear in his voice.

Dean looked around him and saw several ghostly images. There were a few of young women, barefoot like the previous ghost but had their wrists bound and held above their heads with chains. They were all wearing blindfolds. There were also people in hospital gowns with various limbs wrapped in bandages. They all watched them with bloodshot eyes, but did nothing.

The most frightening group were all the people who were dressed in clothing from past decades and centuries. While they were all pale gray in color the fatal wounds were bright red. Some had a single red line across their throats. Some had bleeding wounds on their chest's and stomachs. Some had bullet holes in various parts of their bodies including one who had it in their eye. There was one woman who looked like she had stepped out of the late sixties with deep red vertical gashes on her wrists.

"Why did you do that?" Dean asked as they walked past her. "I thought everyone was happy back then."

"Not real," Gabe reminded him.

"I know," Dean answered. He glanced at Tron who had his mouth pursed into a frown. The program had probably never countered anything like this before. He wanted to comfort him, but also knew the faster they got out of here the better.

He thought he heard the sound of an engine overhead and he looked up, to see empty hollow jack-o-lantern eyes made out of the sky and framed by a glowing red-orange trapazoid above the trees.

"We're not alone." He did not remove his gaze as the eyes came toward him and as it grew closer he could see that the eyes were windows of a Recognizer.

* * *

**A/N:** The title of the chapter is based on the Blair Witch Project.

The shadows constantly jumping down and exploding is based on the Death Glitch of Gaia Online's ZOMG game where you can see the shadows of the PP3's constantly exploding.


	12. Storyteller

**In Cyberspace No One Can Hear You Scream**

_Chapter 12: Storyteller_

* * *

Tron stared at the Recognizer as it made it's decent. His first instinct was to go for his disks but they still had time. There was the possibility they could still run and get away. They were in a glitch patch that would provide good coverage for them.

"Run," he shouted to his friends. "We need to separate."

"Great idea," Dean said and ran several feet and stopped. "Why the hell are we rising?"

"User burn it." Tron noticed that they were getting higher. The Recognizer was using it's ability to alter the terrain so they would come to them. "Looks like we fight then." His disks instantly found their way to his hands. He stared at the aircraft. This one had two levels.

Dean removed his own disk from his back and glanced at Gabriel. "What are you doing? Get your slingshot and disk ready."

"Number one I don't have a disk," Gabriel said. He hadn't moved since the Recognizer had located them. Tron had thought the angel was crippled with fear at first. "And number two I'm waiting."

"Waiting? What could you possibly be waiting for?"

The glow of the Recognizer's circuitry dimmed to a near blackness before it flickered back with a bright blue glow then flickered back to orange-red.

"That," Gabriel said as he smiled and pointed at the aircraft. "We are here." He waved his hands at them. "Knew they would find us."

Dean slapped him against the back of the head "Backstabbing little son of a bitch." He didn't wait for Gabriel to finish toppling over. He grabbed him by the back of his neck. "I should have known better to trust you."

"Relax, Winchester," Gabriel said as he struggled to get out of Dean's hands. "It's not what you think."

"What do you mean?" Tron asked. He had no idea if he could trust Gabriel when they first met. He was an angel like Castiel but Dean had reservations about following him and now it seemed that Gabriel had betrayed them.

The platform of the Recognizer had lowered to the level of the raised land, but instead of sentries that served Luduserus the group of programs did not wear any helmets. Some of the programs had black and some wore pale gray but all of their circuitry was glowing blue. Most of the crew were male, but there were two females. One had dark brown hair tied back into a ponytail and smiled at Dean's direction and the other…

Tron felt his disks slip out of his hands before he lost all feeling in his fingers. His circuitry blazed brighter as he swallowed. Was he seeing what he believed he was seeing? Was it her? Please Alan-one, let her be real.

"Tron?" Her voice came out in a whisper as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing either.

"Yori." He felt his hand's shake as he said her name. He forced his feet to move towards her direction.

"Tron, it is you." She met him half way and threw her arms around him.

"Yori, it's been long, too long," he embraced her back.

"I knew this cycle would come," Yori said. She had changed since the last time he saw her but the would recognize her beautiful eyes, lovely and graceful figure and radiant smile anywhere.

"I never stopped believing we would be together again, even with-" He stopped himself. He wasn't ready to tell her about the events in Flynn's Grid that turned him into Rinzler. "Even with everything that went on."

"You can tell us on the way to the web port," Yori explained. She stared into his eyes for a split nano and pulled his head down to hers.

Tron closed his eyes when their lips met and felt energy, positive and pure energy radiate through out his whole body from her kiss. He accessed his memory files of the first time their lips had met and the last time.

"I'll never get tired of that." He said as he ran his fingers through her golden blond hair that now hung freely. The Users had upgraded the system since he been here and Yori also received such upgrades, indicating the change in her appearance. Her suit was now dark gray and her glowing blue circuitry was thicker and there was less of it than before, but there was still that one triangle on her chest.

"No," Dean's firm dismissal brought Tron's focus back to his friend. "I am not getting on that."

"Please, Dean," the other female program said. She had stepped off the platform and was trying to convince Dean to get on. "We have to get out of here."

"Not on that." The User shook his head.

"Don't have much choice there, bucko," Gabriel said.

"Don't you guys have anything else?" Dean asked. "Like a light van, or a light bus?"

"You are not going to make this easy." Gabriel covered his eyes with his hand. "Okay, you leave me with no choice." He planted the end of his tail on the ground and pushed himself up until he could see eye to eye with Dean. He placed two finger's on Dean's forehead.

Dean closed his eyes and collapsed on the ground.

"Dean," Tron gasped and ran towards his friend.

"What did you do to him, sprite?" the other female program said as she crouched down next to Dean.

"I put him under for a little bit," Gabriel explained. "He won't come aboard willingly due to his phobia."

"Phobia?" The female asked.

"Intense fear," Gabriel explained as he tried to lift Dean up. "He hates to fly."

"Let me help." Tron wrapped his arms around Dean's mid section and hefted him up the female program grabbed his legs.

"Don't forget your disks," Gabriel reminded him.

"I have them," Yori said as she held up Tron's dual disks.

They carried Dean aboard and set him down as the platform rose. The brunette female sat down next to the User.

"Will he be all right?" She asked.

"He's just napping," Gabriel explained and turned to one of the other programs. "Hey Jolt, hear anything about Slash?"

"We came across him a couple of microcyles ago," Jolt answered. "He and the three Users that were with him left through the web port already."

"That's a relief," Tron said as he kept looking at Dean. He was worried about the other three Users. He felt Yori grabbed his hand and he turned to her.

"Who is your friend?" Yori asked.

"This is Dean," Tron said. "He and his brother and Castiel helped me in the User world."

"You were in the User world?" Yori gasped.

"It's amazing," Tron told her. "Their sun is warm and breezes are cool and refreshing. I got to wear their clothes, sleep in a User bed and I've tried their food." He closed his eyes. "You would not believe how delicious it is. They have so many kinds of food with different tastes and flavors and pie." He held up his hand and imagined he was holding a slice of pie. "It's got this shell that's flaky but also tender, but not too tender and it's filled with slices of fruit that is warm and sweet. I wish I had a slice right now to give to you."

"Oh yeah, you have been hanging out with Dean," Gabriel said as he placed his hands behind his head. "Maybe a little too long. A lot of what's in the User world look and feels and smells like what's in those glitch patches."

"But they don't have stars," Tron said as he remembered looking up at the beautiful sparkling flecks of light in the sky. "They are beautiful and look tiny but that is because of the great distance between them and where we stood. They shimmer like the flecks of light that form on us when we are close. It is hard to compare their beauty to anything except you, Yori, except you are far more beautiful than them."

"Tron," she whispered his name and ran her fingers under his jaw.

"The distance between me and the stars was like the distance between us." He grabbed her hand. "You are my star. My shining light of hope."

"My big strong security program." She smiled at him before she pulled him close for another kiss.

"Look at them," the other female program said. "This is the best rescue by far."

"Rescue?" Dean moaned out. "We got rescued?"

"Dean?" Tron kneeled down next to his friend. "How do you feel?"

"Well rested," Dean said as he sat up. "Where are we?" He looked at all the programs that were with them. "We're in that damn Recognizer."

"I'm sorry," the other female said. "I'll try and help make this the most comfortable for you."

"Thanks, Lia." Dean smiled at her. "I knew you weren't with Kruz, Nyrii and the rest."

"They think I'm just some minor utility program assisting the players prepare for the games," Lia said. "As long as they think that, I still can function as a spy."

"Gotta love our inside girl," Gabriel said.

"Gabe," Dean growled his name. "I'd invest in a steel plated cup if I were you." He looked up at Tron and Lia. "Were are we going?"

"We are going to have to rest for a few microcycles, " Lia said. "The Recognizer needs to recharge."

"I think I'll wait onboard while that happens," Dean said. "Cause if I get off I won't get back on."

* * *

Sam had only half acknowledged Alan Bradley's remark. His eyes were on the floor numbers as their elevator car went down. He ignored the small flat screen displaying CNN. His fingers grew tighter around his rifle

"Sam," Bradley spoke.

"Yes?" Both Sam's answered.

"Sam Flynn," Bradley said as he nodded the young CEO. "Best if we just address you by your last names for now."

"Good idea," Flynn said.

"Are you sure the laser lab is empty?" Bradley asked.

"Positive," Flynn said.

"Perfect. Now I want to know what the hell is going on and I want to know from the beginning, including everything you have already told me."

Flynn closed his eyes and inhaled. "It started before I was born. This was when you and my father defeated the MCP and found evidence that Dillinger Sr. stole from him."

"I remember that night," Bradley said. "I don't think I'll ever forget that night."

"While my father was in the lab the Master Control Program activated the digitizing laser and digitized my father."

"Voroziel," Cas said.

"What?" Flynn looked at him.

"I shouldn't have interrupted," the angel said. "Continue."

"The laser kind of acted as a portal," Sam Flynn continued. "In digitizing himself he brought him inside the computer. He was able to move along the circuits and he interacted with the programs, including Tron."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Sam saw the slick white and very clean floor and several metal cabinets, computers and other equipment.

"This is the lab," Bradley said and motioned for them to get out. "Sa—Flynn please continue."

"He talked with and befriended some the programs," Flynn said as the five of them left the elevator. "He, Tron, and Lora's program, Yori were able to destroy MCP. My father jumped into its core. It was enough to distract it so Tron could get the new code you gave him and put it into the program."

"Your father told me this," Bradley said as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. "He kept on insisting that the programs looked like us, talked like us and even were able to act like us." He paused to catch his breath. "I believed him at the time. A part of me had wanted to believe him."

"They look like humans," Flynn continued. "My dad said Tron looked like you."

"And sounds like you," Sam added. "He also favored cinnamon donuts."

Alan grinned for a few seconds. "You were saying he was out here, and he ate our food?"

"I eat the User food," Quorra said. She took a step back when she realized that Sam and probably everyone else in the room was looking at her.

"You're a program?" Sam asked.

"I was." She glanced over at Flynn. "Now I'm human."

"They can become human?" Sam blinked and turned to Cas who just stared at them back.

"Not long after Dad became CEO he created his own little computer world," Flynn explained as they walked across a series of metal catwalks and more technical equipment an up a few flights of stairs. "He brought in Tron and tried to make it as close to the world inside the ENCOM system as possible, as well as our world. It even had a sea of simulation." He pointed at Quorra. "Then special programs were born in that sea. Isometric Algorithms or just ISOs for short. The other programs were either brought over or written by dad but the sea created the ISOs."

"The creations creation have now created," Cas said.

"You can say that," Flynn said.

"Your father told me about that as did you a week ago." Alan said. "One program that did look like him took over this Grid of his."

Flynn closed his eyes and inhaled. "Clu's pursuit of my father caused the portal to close and he was trapped there. This rouge program was a ruthless dictator. He killed all of the ISOs except for one." He glanced at Quorra.

"What happened to Tron?" Alan asked. "He wouldn't have let this happen."

Quorra and Flynn shared a glance before the young CEO turned to them. "Clu captured him and repurposed him into his own personal enforcer."

"But he's no longer that enforcer," Sam said as the walked up to a small terminal. "He's been helping us and we've been showing him the world."

"How does he like it?" Alan asked.

"I think he enjoys it," Sam said. "Or what he got to see of it. He liked all of the food he tried and he was pleased with the clothes we bought him. He enjoyed watching the sunset. He got to see an armadillo."

"I love armadillos," Quorra said. "They are so neat."

"That they are," Alan said as he tried to make room for everyone. "We are in front of the infamous laser."

Sam turned around and could see a large plastic object, shaped like a small canon. The end that faced them was a plastic cross with a round glass center.

"This is the same one?" He asked as he pointed at it.

"The very same," Alan said. "We brought it over when we finished building this lab."

"That's the one," Flynn said and chuckled. "Dad had a similar one built for his system."

"What happened to your father?" Alan asked. "Sam Flynn, what happened to your father?" He inhaled deeply when Flynn sighed and looked down. "I know he's dead and if it's too painful for you tell how he died, then you don't have to."

Sam gave Flynn a sympathetic glance. He knew how he felt.

"Someone needs to activate the laser," Cas said.

"Wait," Alan held up his hands. "I'm not going to let you digitize yourselves. I lost my friend in one of these systems."

"Please Mr. Bradley," Sam said to him. "My brother is in there."

"And all those people who disappeared," Quorra added. "We have to help them."

"Alan, I need you to stay here and work the laser," Flynn said.

"You are not going back in there," the older man told him.

"I have to. Winchester has never been there before and he needs someone who knows what it's like inside." He smiled and pointed at Cas. "We'll have an angel to watch over us."

"I-" Cas paused and looked at Sam. "I'll watch over them and keep them safe."

Alan removed his glasses and rubbed his forehead. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

"I assure you we'll be fine," Flynn promised.

"You better," Alan said in a half joking manner as he put his glasses back on. "Or I'll kick your ass." Even Sam had to smile at that.

"So what do we do, exactly?" Sam asked as Alan ran down a few steps.

"We have to get close together," Flynn said. "Right in front of the laser."

Sam stepped closer to Flynn and the former program. "Is this going to hurt?"

"You don't feel anything," Cas said as he scrunched closer to the three of them. "At least the one in the basement of the arcade didn't."

"Wait you were zapped?" Sam asked.

"You broke into my father's arcade?" Flynn asked. "And his office?"

"I didn't break in," Cas said.

"He teleported," Quorra guessed and smiled when Cas nodded.

"Why didn't you teleport into the computer?" Sam asked.

"Doesn't work that way, not with my vessel."

"Vessel?" Flynn repeated.

"How did you even figure that out?" Sam asked. " How could you even figure it out?"

"It's powering up," Quorra said.

Sam turned back to the laser. He saw the glass fill with a green-blue colored light. It was the last thing he saw before everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N: **The titles is reference to a segment that was part of the Jim Henson hour


	13. Beam Me Up

**In Cyberspace No One Can Hear You Scream**

_Chapter 13: Beam Me Up_

* * *

Sam couldn't breath. He could not see, hear, nor even feel. A part of him wanted to scream but without air that was impossible. Luckily for him that feeling only lasted for a few seconds. He inhaled deeply and out loud when he was able to open his mouth and allowed the air to rush into his lungs. He could hear a soft hum and several blips and beeps and when he opened his eyes he realized he was in a dark room with silvery blue halls that were illuminated by a few glowing white floor tiles and the colored neon.

He still couldn't feel his legs although he could feel the hairs on his arms stand on end. Gravity was playing with him and he found himself toppling over.

"Whoa." Sam's arm's windmilled around as he placed one foot in front of him in hopes that it would steady himself.

"Gotcha," the other Sam said as he grabbed one of Sam's arms with one hand. He had something else in his other hand. A flat black Frisbee with hole in the center.

"Are you all right?" Quorra asked. She was holding onto Sam's other shoulder and also had a similar disk.

"I'm fine," Sam told them. "I'm just regaining the feeling in my legs."

"It is pretty disorienting for the first time," Sam Flynn told him. "Castiel?"

"I'm fine," Castiel said. He stood a foot away from Sam and did not appear to suffer from any of the effects at all.

"Where's my stuff?" Sam asked and looked down. He could see both his bag and rifle lying down in front of him. He reached down to pick them up, only to pull back in horror as hundreds of tiny glowing ones and zeros crawled across his gear like a swarm of ants. "What the hell?" Sam took several steps backwards, tripped and fell on his bottom.

"I don't think it will hurt us," Flynn said as the binary crawled up on him and Quorra.

"You don't think?" Sam had his voice raised as he crawled backwards but he didn't scream.

The numbers were too fast. They slithered across Sam's feet and hands and covered his body within seconds. Sam's scream was cut off by the fact they didn't hurt. He couldn't feel them but he knew they were doing something. Several of the binaries turned black while a few others grew brighter. He could feel his clothes stretching, melting and reshaping themselves.

"What the hell?" Sam asked when it stopped. He stared at his hands and the white gloves that covered them. They were almost fingerless. The index and ring finger only covered the fingers up to the middle and the middle finger still had the tip exposed. There were thick, glowing, blue bars that were across the backs of his hands and went up his arms that were covered in the same white material. His chest and stomach had more of the glowing bars. His pants matched his chest and he had a black belt and boots that also contained more of the glowing lights. Only the black short sleeved jacket he wore over his top was devoid of any glow.

"The system was just equipping you," Flynn said. He and Quorra were both decked out in glossy black suits with glowing blue lines.

"Oh." Sam blinked and looked down at himself again. "You could have at least warned me."

"We should have," Quorra said in a sympathetic and sincere tone of voice. "Were sorry."

Sam shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I wonder what Cas looks like." The thought made him smile.

His smile faded when he got a good look at the angel. Castiel still looked like a tax accountant. The only difference was that the lapels and the cuffs of his jacket was illuminated along with a single line down each leg.

"Is something wrong, Sam?" Cas asked.

"Nothing," Sam said and figured that Cas not getting the full new wardrobe treatment was due to his being an angel. "And call me Winchester to avoid confusion."

Cas nodded. "I'll remember, Sam Winchester." He picked up his bag that now had a glowing blue line around the border.

Sam went for his bag and shotgun except his weapon was replaced with a strange metal baton. "What is this?"

"I think it's your gun," Quorra said. "I saw it transform into that."

"This place is insane," Sam said as he retrieved both items.

"We are not alone," Cas said and nodded to one end of the hallway.

Sam heard muttered talking and a few footsteps. He aimed his rifle turned flashlight at the direction of the voices. His eyes darted to Flynn and Quorra as they held up there disks. The outer and inner edges of both became illuminated

"You need to get off my backup," a young man walked into the area, decked out in the same glowing blue neon as the rest of them. He was staring at a multi faceted silver object that was floating next to him.

"No." The floating object changed shape becoming spiky and became a metallic red in color.

"Why am I not surprised?" The young man said and rolled his eyes before he turned to face them. "Greetings new programs and welcome to the ENCOM system. I am your welcome committee. I am Sai."

"Sai?" Flynn asked.

"Seek, associate and instruct," Sai explained. "I find the new programs when they arrive, make certain they have their identity disk, tell them what is going on in the system and help them find where they are supposed to be so they can run their functions smoothly."

"We're not pr-" Cas was about to spill the beans and would have if Quorra hadn't run up to him and placed her hand over his mouth.

"Don't mind them," Flynn said. "Quorra and I already have Identity Disks."

"I see you were written in different systems and uploaded here," Sai said. "What about your friends?"

"They need them," Flynn said and pointed in Sam and Cas's direction.

"We'll get them equipped," Sai said and motioned for them to follow him.

"I like your bit," Quorra told the program.

"Ha," the floating object said.

"I thought they can only say yes and no," Flynn said as he stared at the object.

"That only goes for bits," the object said.

"This is a byte." Sai pointed at it and gave it an annoyed glance. "I wish I was with a bit. Things would be more quiet."

"I doubt it," the byte said.

"I guess instead of just positive and negative they come in a variety of moods," Flynn said.

"Except this one is always set to snark," Sai said.

"Is there a chew and a swallow?" Cas asked as he kept his eyes on the byte.

"What?" Sai asked.

"Ignore him," Flynn said. "His User tried to implement some humor when he wrote him."

"I don't follow," Cas said.

"Just let it go," Sam told him.

"Okay I need to know something," Flynn said and dropped back until he was walking next to the angel. "If you don't understand what we are talking about then how did you get into the Grid?"

"I thought you just teleported in," Sam said.

"Without a vessel I would have," Cas said. "I needed to use the laser to transport into the Grid."

"How did you activate the laser?" Flynn asked.

"The machine turned on when I touched it," Cas explained. "It asked me who I was. I pressed the letters on the screen that spelled my name."

"And when that didn't work?" Flynn asked.

"I pressed the same letters as the sign outside," Cas answered and stared Flynn in his eyes. "Your name and then I pressed Y twice."

"That's all it needs?" Sam asked. He could not someone like Kevin Flynn would have made such an easy password.

"Yeah." Flynn grimaced. "I need to go and change the settings." He blinked and turned back to Cas. "What do you mean by vessel?"

"My true form would burn out your eyes and you would not be able to hear what I have to say," Cas explained. "I'm borrowing a human form."

"You're possessing someone?"

"With permission," Sam said.

"Here we are." Sai said as they stopped in front of a wall with several glowing lines and buttons. "Let me just tell it we have two here." He typed something into the buttons.

"I could process it much faster," the byte said.

"You don't even have any fingers," Sai said to it and pressed one last button. Two CD disk drive trays popped out. Each one had a disk similar to what Flynn and Quorra had inside it.

"Thanks," Flynn said and grabbed one of them. "There will be a tingling sensation, Winchester." He walked behind Sam.

Sam nodded and felt something press against his back and heard a snap. He watched as Quorra had taken the other disk and placed it against Cas's back. There were a few beeps behind him and his vision was filled with light while he felt a tingle shoot down his spine. When his vision cleared he saw Cas blink.

"Your eyes were filled with white light for a second," Cas said. "Just your pupils though."

"You blinked," Sam said. "Whatever that was it was enough to make you blink."

"Now that you have been equipped what is your function?" Sai asked.

"The four of us are security programs," Flynn said. "Quorra and I know how to run our functions and we can show Winchester and Cas around since they are new."

"Don't look much like security programs," Byte said.

"That's enough out of you," Sai said as he pointed at it. "If you understand then don't let me stop you, just stay off the radar of the new Master Control."

"New Master Control?" Flynn asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah he's managed to take over ENCOM's LAN, but he seems to be preoccupied with a few other tasks. There are other regular security programs who haven't been repurposed by him who still run their diagnostics."

"Keep your nose low," Byte said. "Don't grab his attention. Don't anger him."

"Sounds like good advice," Flynn said.

"I know you probably know your way around the system," Sai said to them as they left. "But there are several terminals in the sales area that have some tracking cookies that need a look at."

"We'll check it out," Flynn said as he looked over his shoulder.

"Can't they just eat the cookies?" Cas asked.

"Different kind of cookie," Sam said.

"There's a new MCP?" Quorra asked.

"It's Luduserus," Cas said in a worried tone. "We have to find Dean before he finds us."

* * *

Dean closed his eyes and leaned back. He was not able to see anything where he was positioned in the Recognizer but he could still feel it move. If he imagined he was in a car and not up in the air then he could cope. He kept telling himself he was in a van, he was in a van, he was in a van. That was ridiculous. The programs were able to climb up and down between the levels. This thing was a double decker. That's it. He was in a double-decker bus. Planes were not like that.

"Need help getting through this?" Gabe asked him.

"Wish I had some Dramamine," Dean said and opened one eye and stared at the rodent.

"You feel like you are going to throw up?"

"No." That was a half lie. The fact that he was up in the air was enough to freak out to the point of nausea, but there was nothing in his stomach to puke up. The liquid energy he had consumed had been filtered into his system, not a single drop was wasted. He had yet to feel the urge to use the bathroom. "I just need it to knock me out."

"I could always do that." Gabe held up a finger.

"No that's fine."

"Maybe what you need is someone to hold your hand." He grabbed Dean's hand and gave it a pat.

"Maybe I do." Dean pulled away from the former trickster. "But not by you."

"Oh ouch. You wound me."

"Someone is wounded?" Lia asked as she stepped down from the upper level. She was followed by Tron and Yori who were holding hands.

"He was just joking," Dean said as he looked up at the programs.

"Are you feeling any better?" Tron asked.

"I am when I'm tricking my own brain," Dean said.

"He does need someone to hold his hand," Gabe said and reached for him again.

"I would rather have Tron to hold my hand." He closed his eyes again and opened them when he felt someone grab his hand. It was Lia.

"I'm sorry you feel this fear," Lia said. Her voice was soft with concern.

"Where are we going?" Tron asked. "Why is it taking this long to find our destination?"

"They are trying to find a port out of the system," Yori said. "One that isn't blocked off."

"You really are giving me the first class treatment," Dean said as he smiled at Lia. "We only exchanged a few words and you are doing this."

"I think it's cause of what you are," Gabe told him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Really?" He stared at Gabe. The angel couldn't be serious. "I'm not the only User here."

"You were the first one who was honest with me," Lia said. "You told me your real name instead of the name of your character. You were different from the others and you told me Tron was here. It gave everyone hope when I reported to everyone."

"I just did that by telling you my name and the fact that I returned with him?" He pointed a thumb at his friend. "Because I didn't pretend that I was still playing that douche bag game?"

"What's a douche bag?" Tron asked and turned to Yori when she giggled. "You know what one is?"

"It's something female Users use to clean their more intimate areas," Yori explained. "Although it isn't really good for them."

"How did you know?" Dean asked.

"I learned it from traveling around the web," Yori explained. "And sometimes the information comes to us."

"I guess you don't surf the web much, Tron."

"Flynn's private Grid was cut off from the world," the security program explained. "I was cut off from all other systems, the world wide web and this system." He stared at Yori. "I was cut off from you." He ran his fingers through her hair before he turned back to Dean. "Dean, you made it possible for us to reunite again."

"Don't mention it," Dean said. "I'm pretty sure whoever is in charge of that Grid would have brought you back."

"The son of Flynn could have, but he didn't. You did."

"Damn." Dean smiled and shook his head. "I'm not used to this kind of flattery."

"Your not?" Gabe asked. "The people you saved usually give you a thank you."

"Thank you for saving my kid. Thank you for stopping that monster from stealing my husband's soul. Thank you for saving my life. Thank you for saving our town. That is the kind of gratitude I'm used to."

"You save other Users?" Lia asked softly.

Dean shrugged. "I try to save them with my brother's help. There are nasty things out there and we do our best to fight back."

"I knew you were different." She squeezed his hand. Was she coming on to him? He could not believe it. Would a program flirt with a User just like that?

Dean's stomach plummeted along with the Recognizer. His grip on Lia's hand increased along with his heart rate.

"What the hell is going on?" Gabe asked.

"I'll find out," Yori offered and climbed the stairs. She nearly fell when the aircraft changed direction once again but Tron was there to catch her. "What are you doing?" she practically shouted into the opening.

"One of their ships is after us," a program told them. "We are trying to get away."

"Dean, I'm so sorry," Lia said.

"Not…your…fault." Dean gulped and closed his eyes. He held onto Lia with one hand and gripped the floor with his other as he felt the Recognizer fly around. The moves the air craft made with the rising, descending and turning made Dean feel like he was on a roller coaster. That was actually a bit better. He could handle it.

And suddenly as it had started it stopped. Dean let out a breath of air he had lodged in his chest for a minute. It was over.

"You seem happy," Gabe told him.

"We are not moving." Dean smiled. "We stopped."

"That's because they caught us, genius."

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

**A/N:** The Title came from Star Trek.

Bytes were from the Tron 2.0 game.


	14. In Too Deep

**In Cyberspace No One Can Hear You Scream**

_Chapter 14: In Too Deep_

* * *

"What has happened" Tron asked when the Recognizer came to an abrupt halt. He was in the upper level with the pilot's and Gabriel's friend. He had followed Yori up the stairs when their flight had turned erratic.

"They caught us," Jolt said glumly. "We failed."

"We can't just give up," Yori told him.

"She's right," Tron added. "We can still fight them."

Jolt shook his head. "There will be hundreds of them. Even if we do take out a good sized number we will still be derezzed.

"We'll die anyway if we do nothing." Tron removed the disk from his back. As soon as they are boarded he will take out as many soldiers as he can.

"Maybe we shouldn't fight," Yori said and grabbed his wrist.

"Are you giving up?" Tron asked her, especially after what she had told Jolt? He noticed there was something in her eyes that said she wasn't, a spark of a possible plan being formed. That was the Yori he knew.

"Never." She ran her fingers over his hand, the tips brushed against the circuitry on his fingers, sending a small tingle through his wrist and up his arm.

The sound of the platform being lowered echoed in Tron's ears. The movement caused the upper level to vibrate. He tried to go down to be with his friend but the door to the lower level was sealed.

"You can't open it when the first level is lowering or has been lowered," Yori said.

"Dean and Gabriel are down there," Tron said as he tried to scratch at the door.

"They are going to be the first to be taken," one of the other programs said. "Who's Gabriel?"

"He's our friend and your friend," Tron stared at the other programs and noticed the confusion in their eyes. "He's the one in the form of the game sprite."

"Oh you mean Skip," Jolt said and blinked. "His real name is Gabriel? Why hasn't he told us that?"

"Is he also a User?" Yori asked. Her eyebrows were raised in uncertainty.

"He's something else, something beyond a User." He wasn't sure if he could explain it to her or if it would be his place. He felt that Gabriel should be the one to tell her and everyone.

The sound of the platform rising again was heard and once again the upper level experienced the vibration. Tron placed his disk back on its harness as he waited for the arrival of the soldiers.

The door opened and they poured in. Each soldier grabbed one of them from behind and forced their hands behind. Tron watched as the others were cuffed and he felt the same binders placed on his own wrists.

"Down here, Program," one of them barked as they pushed Tron towards the direction of the stairs.

Neither Tron nor any of his companions said anything when the platform lowered. He kept sending sympathetic glances to Yori and he also thought about Dean. He hoped his friend did not risk death by fighting back against the guards.

Tron felt his circuits run cold when they were at level with the floor of the large ship and he stared into the stern eyes of Lieutenant Nyrii.

"Another escaped player," Nyrii said when she met Tron's gaze.

"Where is Dean?" Tron asked.

"Over here," Dean called. He, Gabriel and Lia were across from them also bound but it looked like they put up a bit of a scuffle. Both Lia's and Gabe's hair was out of place. There were several piles of derezzed programs on the floor in front of them.

Another figure marched up to them, flanked on both sides by sentries. Captain Kruz had a smug grin on his face as he approached Nyrii, only pausing to catch a glance of his new captures.

"What do we have here?" Kruz asked.

"We have found two of the escaped players from the game grid," Nyrii said as she walked down the line in front of them. "We also have the sprite that sprung them free, a traitor," she nodded at Lia's direction. "And several programs who assisted them. All of them rebels to his lordship." She stopped in front of Yori. "I knew we would eventually catch you."

"It took you this long, Nyrii," Yori said as she glared back at the lieutenant. "I always said your were as slow as a 56k modem."

"Slow and steady-" Nyrii began.

"Makes you grid bug fodder, although I'd think they would reject garbage data." Yori finished for her, earning a smile from Tron.

Nyrii's face twisted up into a snarl as she slapped Yori.

Tron tried to wrench himself free from the guards holding him and once he had he ran straight up to the lieutenant and ducked. He brought up his head sharply, striking her in the chin and knocking her back.

He felt a sharp kick in his side. The pain was enough to throw him off his guard. He felt several arms grab him, force him to stand straight and pulled back.

"That really wasn't smart now was it?" Kruz asked.

Nyrii rubbed her chin as she glared at Tron. She walked up to him and spat in his face.

Tron had turned his head at the last second and most of the spray hit him in the side of the face and his shoulder.

"Lieutenant, was that really necessary?" Kruz asked her and turned back to Tron. "You must be Tron. I have heard so much about you. You have been quite the trouble maker in the past."

"I'm a highly developed security program," Tron said. "I do not cause trouble. I solve it."

"You have caused trouble for our leader."

"I monitor all programs in the system. I make sure everything is running smoothly for the Users."

"I have heard that was who you fought for." Kruz walked over to Dean. "Where did you find him? He's been out of this system for megacycles." He placed his hands on his hips and waited for Dean to answer. When the User said nothing he grabbed him by the collar. "I asked you a question, program. Now tell me, where did you find Tron?"

"On the corner of kiss my ass and go screw yourself," Dean answered.

"Such language." Kruz helped up a finger and waved it.

"Would you like me to convince him to talk?" Nyrii offered.

"Sheath your claws, lieutenant." He turned back to Dean. "I believe Master Control will know what to do with mouthy programs such as your self. Take them away and put them in holding cells."

"We are not going to have them derezzed?" Nyrii asked in a disappointed tone.

"That is for Master Control to decide," Kruz said. "But if he does get the order I'll allow you to have that privilege."

"Thank you captain." She walked up to Yori and gave her a menacing smirk.

Tron tried to pull away again but he was pushed to follow the others. The shove was enough to cause his left shoulder to jut out forward. Tron caught something on it. There were flecks of saliva from when Nyrii spat on him, but there was something else, blood. When he head butted in the chin he must have caused her to bite her tongue hard enough for it to bleed and if she could bleed then she wasn't a program. She was a User.

* * *

Kruz nearly skipped as he walked to his private communication room. They had caught the rogue programs that proved to be a threat to Master Control, including Tron. His master would be pleased with what he had done. He was certain of it.

"I wish not to be disturbed while I communicate," Kruz instructed his sentries before he entered the small room and faced the control podium and the visual screen. Once he made certain the door behind him was closed and secure he pressed his fingers along the control panel.

The glowing face of Master Control appeared on the screen. "Have you captured those conscripts yet, Kruz?"

"We have them aboard," Kruz answered.

"Good job. I even sense you have the tricky one aboard," Master Control answered.

"By the tricky one, you mean Tron"

"No the tricky one is stronger than Tron, even far more powerful than a User, but I have sensed his powers have been restricted."

"What would you like me to do with the prisoners?"

"I want Tron, the elf and the sprite to be delivered to me personally. You may derezz the others."

"I will have the orders carried out at once," Kruz said. He could imagine how pleased Nyrii would be to receive such news. She had a bit of pixel lust in her and enjoyed derezzing programs.

"There is something else," Master Control said. "Another has entered our world. He is like the tricky one, just as powerful but without restrictions. I want him, Kruz. I want you to find him and bring him to me." His voice had grown deeper and far more chilling at the last part.

"I will have several forces out to seek for any newcomer to the system."

"I will have him. End of line."

* * *

Castiel had paused when he and the others passed by one of the odd shaped buildings. He stared at his reflection in the obsidian like surface. It was interesting to see himself, or rather his clothes trimmed out in glowing neon circuitry. He was lost in this world, even more lost than he was on Earth. The buildings did help him feel like he was in a city, one with technology that was even more advanced than the cities he was used to.

He barely noticed the other programs that walked around, and drove around in their vehicles. They looked human, but they were not. He had trouble reading them

"This is the same." He removed the disk from his back. "Reading this is just like looking in their eyes." He turned back to his reflection. He looked like he could fit in this world and not one of the programs knew what he really was. He held up his disk over his head and let go. It hung in the air above him, held up by his own power.

"Cas?" Sam Winchester walked back to him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Castiel said as he replaced his disk.

"C'mon, Quorra said she found us a ride."

Castiel gave his reflection one last glance before he followed his friend.

* * *

Tron had begun calculating a plan on how to escape even before he was shoved into the cell along with Dean. There were a few factors that he had to consider. One was that he had to make sure everyone gets out, the second was to find a way to get everyone off the large aircraft, third was hopefully find a way to keep Kruz from following them and now there was a new element. He had to find away to take Nyrii with them.

"Where is Gabe and Lia," Dean said as the guards were walking away. "Where the hell are they?" He struck the barrier and received a charge to his hands. "Damn it."

"Relax, Winchester," Gabriel's voice was heard. "All the cells are in the same area. I can hear you loud and clear."

"Does anyone have a plan?" Lia asked.

"We're all working on it," Dean said and turned to Tron. "You got something brewing in your microprocessor right?"

"I am trying to figure something out," Tron agreed. "There is also Nyrii."

"Yeah that bitch is pretty intense."

"She's a User."

"What?" Dean blinked.

"She had blood in her mouth when she spat on me." He held up his hand and showed Dean the few droplets of red.

"Are you serious?" The User rubbed his head. "Shit." He smacked his palm against his forehead. "That's how I recognized her. She's one of the missing kids. Well she's not a kid. I think she was taken from her dorm room."

"What's going on?" Yori asked. "What is this about Nyrii?"

"She's a User," Tron explained. "Luduserus is taking them through the Epic Frontier game and having them repurposed." He clenched his hands and whispered. "Just like I was."

"Luduserus?" Yori repeated.

"He's what Kruz calls Master Control," Dean explained.

"What kind of program is he?" Jolt asked.

"He's not a program," Dean answered. "He's a demon. I don't know how to explain this to you."

"We've read about demons," Yori said. "Evil beings that reign torment on the Users, but they are not real."

"They are," Dean said. "All those scary things you read about that are real. Ghosts, demons, zombies, vampires, shape-shifters, pagan gods, are all real."

"And one of those evil things is here?" Lia asked.

"Here and brainwashing both programs and Users," Dean continued. "One of them was Nyrii. I just don't get why."

"Users have power here. We see them as you see gods." Tron said and pointed at Dean. "You have power."

"I have power?" Dean blinked and pointed at himself. "Why didn't anyone tell me this earlier?" He snapped his fingers. "No." He looked around and snapped his fingers again.

"It doesn't work that way," Gabriel said. "I can hear you snapping."

"It's what you do, or did."

"You had power, Gabriel?" Jolt asked in an accusing tone. "You had the power of a User and you didn't tell us."

"I'm not a User," Gabriel said.

"He's not," Dean agreed. "You read about demons right? I guess you might have read about angels as well."

The other cells were filled with gasps and murmurs.

"Skip is the archangel Gabriel?" Yori asked. "And he's been with us all this time and didn't tell us?"

"Really?" Jolt asked. "We've been close. We have been friends. Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Several of the other captured programs had agreed with him.

"He didn't know if we would take his word," Tron said. He had remembered why Flynn didn't reveal the fact that he was a User at first. Who would have believed that the Users looked like them and was in their world.

"He couldn't tell you," Dean said. "He wasn't supposed to let you know. It was part of his assignment from Heaven. It was the reason why he couldn't tell. That's why he looked like Skip."

"I shouldn't have said anything," Tron said. He felt a little bit guilty, but also that wasn't the reason that Gabriel had given them. He glanced at Dean and saw him smile. That was why. Dean was covering for his angel friend.

"Don't sweat it," Gabriel said. "We just need to focus on getting out of here."

"Let me just melt the walls with my sizzling eye beams," Dean said as he gave one of the walls a tap. "Do I have that kind of power?"

"I don't think you do," Tron told him. "You might be able to turn the door off by touching the wall however. I have seen Flynn do something similar."

"Let me try." Dean pressed his hand on the wall. The constant electric hum had stopped. "I think I did something."

Tron placed his hand against the door. He felt nothing. He waved it up and down, expecting to feel a charge. The door was gone.

"He did it," Yori said.

"I did?" Dean blinked. "I was just trying to focus on our cell to see if I could."

"Gabriel also helped," Jolt said.

"That would do it. If he still has valium in his fingers he probably do everything a User can." Dean nodded and turned to Tron. "Why didn't you tell me when we were in our other prison?"

"We wouldn't have gotten far," Tron said. "There were guards all around."

"And we wouldn't have rescued those three other guys. Doors are down now what?"

"Follow me." Tron put his head out for a nanosecond and that was enough to see the four guards in front of the room. A second glance and there were four more in the back. "Get your disks ready." He jumped out and threw both his disks at the four guards in the front.

"Now," Dean cried out as he threw his disk and derezzed another.

Jolt threw another disk and derezzed the fourth. When Tron turned around he could see the others had taken out the other guards.

"Now where do we go?" Lia asked.

"We need to find where Nyrii is," Tron said. "And then we need to find a way out of here." The path ahead was hard, but he was ready to take it.

* * *

**A/N:** The titles is from a Sum 41 song


	15. Fly to the Angels

**In Cyberspace No One Can Hear You Scream**

_Chapter 15: Fly to the Angels_

* * *

The plan was simple. They would stay close together. Those in the back would make certain to alert everyone else that enemy soldiers might be running up behind them, or about to come across them and those in the front would see how many enemies were in every new room or hallway they were about to enter.

Tron would step inside first, or rather duck his head inside and see what was going on. Most of the rooms and hallways would have a few guards and they were easily derezzed when Tron and the other's threw their disks.

They had to be efficient and fast with their weapons. They could not allow the sentries to have any time to signal to Kruz or Nyrii or any other higher-ranking soldier that they had escaped. As long as they were using stealth the better it was for them.

Tron had also tried using his old tracking abilities to feel for the enemies. Back in Flynn's grid and even before when he lived in the ENCOM system, he could sense his perimeters, or place a hand on the ground and feel. He would know how many were coming and if he had spoken with someone, or engaged in combat he would know if that particular person was in that room. Things seem to be different here, even though he was back in the system where he had originated. He could no longer feel as he had done in the past. It couldn't be because of his reprogramming. When he was Rinzler he still had the same tracking abilities. He was able to use them to find Flynn's hideout in the Outlands.

None of the others seemed to notice what was wrong. Dean had no idea about this skill and he wasn't sure if the angel knew. The other programs might have known what Tron once was able to do since they knew about his past, but if they did then they didn't show or say anything.

The only one who did notice was Yori. When Tron first kneeled down and placed his hand on the floor to feel for the enemies she watched him with earnest and after a few nanos of nothing she raised an eyebrow. After the third time of not feeling she gave him a look of sympathy.

Yori had changed since he left. She had become a competent fighter. She seemed braver and a bit more aggressive. He was both shocked and impressed with the insults she flung on Nyrii and wondered where she learned that and if it was something she learned or was that written into her in some of the several upgrades that she had received over the megacycles. He was not one to complain.

"I think we are close to the hanger," Lia said. "Or at least the one that has our Recognizer."

"How many hangers does a ship like this have?" Dean asked. He had mimicked Tron's tracking procedure before by kneeling down and grabbing the floor, but he did not know what he should be looking for, or what Tron was looking for. He had been staring at his hands a few times and Tron guessed it was because of him now being aware of his abilities. Tron felt like kicking himself for not informing Dean of this earlier.

"There are two," Jolt said. "An upper and a lower hanger. I got a good look as we were being captured."

"I don't remember seeing anything else when we were brought out," Tron said and stole a glance of the so called hangar. There were no other signs of air craft. He saw several soldiers swarming over their Recognizer, tapping at it with various tools and taking down large pieces. "We can't escape this way."

"Why not?" Dean asked. "Too many of their guards?"

"Too many guards who have started to disassemble the Recognizer," Tron explained. "We need to find another way."

"I can try and secure us an aircraft," Lia said.

"Are you sure?" Jolt asked. "It would be dangerous if you go alone."

"We split up," Tron said. "Jolt you and Gabriel go with her. The rest will follow me."

"Could be full of guards," Gabriel said. "And they will notice us."

"You do have a point," Tron said. He straightened his back when he heard sounds coming from the hangar. "Against the walls. "We'll knock them out but do not derezz." He flattened himself against the outside wall.

Six of the soldiers marched out. As soon as the last one had emerged Tron struck him in the back of the head with his fist. Out the corner of the eye he could see several guards being pulled back and heard the sound of fists striking against something solid.

"Why did we do that?" Lia asked. "Surely more of the others heard."

"I have a theory," Tron said and grabbed onto Dean's hand. "Dean, I need you to grab on one of the guards and transfer their energy to yourself and to me."

"This is one of the perks about being a User?" Dean asked.

"One of many."

"I dunno what I'm doing, but here it goes." He stared at the guard as his circuitry fluxed with energy and changed from blue to red-orange.

Tron stared at his own minimal amount of circuits and watched as they changed color, both satisfying and alarming him. The last time he was that color he was Rinzler.

"Huh," Dean said when he looked down at himself. "Don't know why we didn't try this before." He grabbed onto Lia's hand and changed her color. "Hey Gabe, you think-"

"Already ahead of you," Gabriel had already altered the color of Jolt's circuitry.

"We didn't try it earlier because I didn't think of it," Tron said. He kept his alerts up, ready to take action in case someone else came across them.

"Are you all right?" Yori asked him. "You seem a little off."

Tron shrugged. "I'm not sure what is wrong with me, but it is not of import. After we destroy this demon I'll have diagnostics run on me." Maybe Dean can speak with Alan-one and he would be able to fix his code. He smiled at the idea of having his original User look at him and speak with him again.

"Maybe you are still adjusting to our system," Yori said softly. "You have been away for a while."

"Could be." He doubted that was the case. It wouldn't have taken him this long to adjust. "We will talk about this later."

"Lets focus on finding that psycho chick so we can de-borg her," Dean said as he stood back up. He and Gabriel had finished transferring all the energy. The only one who didn't have any red glowing circuits was Gabriel and that was because he never had any to begin with.

"More likely to find her in the top and brow of the ship," Tron said as he looked up.

* * *

They made their way through the ship with little effort. Tron had ordered them to rezz in their helmets if they were able to, luckily for his plan they all had them, even Dean had something similar to a helmet although it did little to cover his ears. They did not have to use their disks against anyone unless they got to curious.

They entered one large section of the ship that had many levels with steel girded platforms, scaffolds and catwalks. Tron and the others came through the entrance at the top of the room. He was not certain if they should keep going or if they should climb down to the first floor or not.

"Hey." Dean's urgent tone snapped him from his thoughts. "That guy has my sword." He pointed to a soldier that was carrying the same weapon baton that Dean had earlier. "They have our stuff, even Gabe's backpack."

Tron nodded when he saw the bright red pack that Gabriel carried on his back. He could also see the various batons that the rest of his companions had.

"Halt program," Tron instructed one of the soldiers. "We have been given instructions to take those."

One of the guards was about to hand over Dean's baton but another grabbed his wrist.

"On whose authority?"

"Lieutenant Nyrii," Tron answered.

"Is that correct?" the program asked in a skeptical tone. "She is on the first floor. I can go down and ask her personally." That was the information Tron needed to know.

"Is that what you wish to risk?" Tron asked. "Are you certain Lieutenant Nyrii is in that state of temperament where she could be bombarded with inane questions. If you are confident she can be approached for you to ask such a simple question then we shall remain here and wait."

"I…I think…that we s-" He didn't get a chance to finish. One of the other guards handed over Dean's baton and a few other batons.

"I thought so," Tron said as he passed the weapons down to the others.

"Now look here," the soldier that seemed to be in charge said and stood between Tron and the rest of his men. "We can't just hand it over either."

"Ah but you just did," Tron said as he slammed his disk into his neck and used his other disk to slice into the chest of another.

Dean shoved his sword into the gut of another and Yori used her disk to drezz the fourth. Not a single one of them had seemed to call for others to back them up and hopefully no one else knows about the rogue members of their squadron.

"Sounds like we go down," Dean said as he pointed to the nearest staircase.

They had scaled down several sets of stairs and scaffolds until they had reached the second level that was just above the floor. Tron was about to lead them down when he heard Kruz speaking.

"Lieutenant I believe I have some news you would like to hear," Kruz said.

Tron moved closer to the edge and looked down. He could see Kruz, flanked by two sentries speaking with Nyrii who had several behind her.

"Is it the subject of the prisoners?" Nyrii asked. "I'm all ears."

"Master Control wants us to personally deliver Tron, the game sprite and the elf. The rest are all yours."

Nyrii's mouth turned up into a cold smile that unnerved Tron. "I want to derezz each one myself and I will save Yori for last. I want to kill her slowly and painfully and I want to do it in front of Tron."

Tron's grip on the rail increased as he glared at her. He had to keep telling himself that this wasn't the true spirit of the User, but the one Master Control had written into her.

"You little energy spike," Kruz said in an amused tone. "I believe you deserve such an honor, but try not to have it too messy."

"I will make sure everything will be clean." She gave him a salute.

Kruz saluted her in return and walked out of the room with a third of the soldiers following him.

"Wait for it," Tron said. He looked up at Yori who had anger flashing in her eyes that was as burning hot as her circuitry. "This is not the real person doing the speaking." He glanced down again and waited for right time. He wanted to make sure Kruz was gone. He was willing to fight Kruz but the focus was on Nyrii and getting her out of there.

"Now," Tron said as he threw his disk at one of the soldiers and when it had met its mark he threw the second one.

"What the?" Nyrii asked as she looked up.

Tron jumped down as he threw his disks again. He angled himself to avoid getting hit and landed on his feet. Upon landing he caught both of his disks.

Several soldiers were running up to him. He dove down to avoid their attack and when two jumped at him at the same time he stood up with a disk in each hand and struck them in the stomachs.

Dean had slid forward on his knees between two more of the soldiers and stood up, brining his disk into the throat of one and slicing the other with his sword. Another soldier came running up to him. The User chopped off his head with a single swing.

The other programs were fighting just has hard and as skilled. They were able to dodge the attacks from the soldiers while they inflicted enough damage with their own disks. The only question was, where was Nyrii?

The repurposed User was going head to head with Yori. Tron watched with mixed emotions of fear and admiration as Yori used her disk to block Nyrii's strikes while she used her fist to attack. Tron was somewhat relieved to see Yori trying to keep from killing Nyrii when there was an apparent history between the two of them.

"Need some help?" Dean asked as he tackled Nyrii to the floor. "We got most of the others."

"Don't be so smug," Nyrii said as Dean forced her wrists behind her back. "You only delayed the inevitable, Elf."

"That's why we are getting out of here." He scooped her up in his arms.

"And you don't think I will yell?" Nyrii asked.

"Yell all you want, Patty Hearst, but we are still getting you out of here. There is blood coming out of your nose. We'll get you cleaned up once were safe."

"Let's go," Tron commanded as he led them up the stairs. It would be easier to retrace their steps.

"Blood?" Nyrii asked.

"You know that red stuff that leaks out when you get hurt," Dean told her as they ran up the different levels. "When Users get hurt."

"Users?" Nyrii's voice shrank. "Users don't exist."

"They do and you are one of them, so am I."

Tron anticipated either screaming or laughter to come from the lieutenant, but he didn't expect the small gasps followed by silence and her eyes widening. He hoped she was still okay as they headed towards the direction of the bottom hangar.

* * *

Tron was pleased and a little worried that Nyrii had been quiet this whole time as they ran down to the lower hanger. He had hoped that Lia, Gabriel and Jolt had come through for them and secured some form of aircraft so they could escape.

"Aiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee," Nyrii screamed the second they stepped into the hangar.

"Oh no," Dean said as he adjusted her in his arms and placed his hand over her mouth. "Now is not a time to freak out."

Tron looked around him to see if anyone was coming to attack them, but all he could see were unconscious bodies and piles of glass. He suddenly felt fear for his other companions. Have Lia and Jolt been derezzed? What happened to the angel?

"Over here," Gabriel shouted and waved his hands and arms about. He pointed to one of the light jet carriers that were in the hanger. "We got the ride."

"Can we all fit in there?" One of the programs asked.

"No sweat," the angel said. "Lia scored us some of the smaller jets in a stick." He had to be referring to the light jet batons.

"Ow damn it," Dean grunted as he wrenched his hand away from Nyrii's mouth. "You just bit me."

"Not a User," Nyrii gasped. "I can't be. You can't be. They don't exist. I'm not a User. I can't be. You can't be." She glared. "Because they don't exist. Unhand me elf." She tried to wriggle out of his arms.

"Uh Gabe," Dean glanced over to the angel. "Could you poke her?" He blinked. "On the forehead."

"I know what you mean." Gabriel ran up to them. "Not everyone has a filthy mind like you." He jumped up and touched Nyrii in the forehead causing the User to close her eyes and her body to go slack. "You need a little of the touch yourself?"

"Can't," Dean said as he shook his head. "Someone has to stay with her to make sure she doesn't try anything when she wakes up."

Gabriel nodded. "You and Xena will be in the middle, Yori will pilot and I'll take the gunner."

"The rest of us will have these," Lia said as she held up a light jet baton. "Here's one for you." She tossed a second baton to Tron.

"Lets move before they catch up," Tron said as he ran to the opening. He jumped and his light jet activated around him. He flew away from the ship and spun around to watch as four more light jets and the carrier flew out of the large ship. He waited until his friends caught up before he flew after them.

"Can you all hear me?" Yori's voice came in through the speaker.

"I can hear you loud and clear," Tron responded.

"We were close to an open port before we were caught," Yori said. "Just follow me."

Tron watched as Yori took the lead. He followed close behind but not too close. Their escape was too easy and he did not like that.

He heard the sound of gunfire before he moved his jet out of the way at the last minute. Someone or something was firing at them. He spun around and fired at the enemy jets. He has great aim and did not miss.

More enemy jets were flying in close. It wouldn't just be up to firepower but skilled flying. It was a good thing that Tron was that as well. He swerved his jet down and then spun it back before he darted around the enemy jets. The stream of light that followed his jet cut off the enemies and derezzed several of their fighters.

Tron was not alone in his defense. Lia and the others were also making good use of their flying and fighting skills. They were able to take down several of the enemy jets. Gabriel also had great aim as he fired the guns from the larger jet.

Tron flew his jet away from the others and three of the enemies followed. He kept his path steady before he darted to the right, dove down, swerved back and then flew up. His strategy had managed to get rid of two of the enemies. He swerved around again and darted from right to left to left again then up then right and then down. His opponent was good and he had to be focused on avoiding the streams in the air. Tron took a few more sharp angles before he spun his jet around and fired. The enemy jet exploded.

There were no more jets to fight. Tron turned back to the others when he saw another enemy jet fly up to Yori's jet. There was no way he was going to make it on time, but he had to try.

"Don't fire," Tron begged. "Just please don't fire. Gabe if you can see it then fire back." He felt something inside him sink when he saw the guns of the enemy carrier light up.

The enemy carrier became illuminated as the sound of several gunshots were fired. As it derezzed into glowing wisps of light and shattered pixels from the programs inside it, another carrier flew through it, one that had light blue glowing circuitry.

Tron flew in closer to see who came to their aid and felt his mouth stretch out into a full grin when he saw the ISO girl was piloting the aircraft, and next to her was Sam Winchester. Behind the two of them he could see Castiel and he guessed that Sam Flynn was manning the guns again.

"Yori," Tron tried to contact her over the radio. "Tell Dean his brother has arrived."

"Already made contact with them," Yori said. "They also know where the port is."

"Let's get to safety," Tron said as he flew back to formation.

* * *

**A/N:** The title of the chapter is the same as song by Slaughter.


	16. Olly Olly Oxen Free

**In Cyberspace No One Can Hear You Scream**

_Chapter 16: Olly Olly Oxen Free_

* * *

Dean wasn't sure if he passed out or not during the flight. All he remembered was holding Nyrii close to him while he had his eyes closed and felt the jet move. He kept trying to convince himself it was something along the lines of a roller-coaster but he could hear Yori and Gabe mention flying, their friends in flight and various enemy jets. It just wasn't working. He could hear the sound of his own heart beating in rapid succession and wondered if it would be best if he just fainted.

The only thing that kept him awake was their prisoner sans rescue. Dean could also hear Nyrii's heart beat. It was a smooth and steady rhythm. She was calm, but that made sense since she was out. He had opened one eye to look at her and he could see how peaceful she looked. Her dark hair was out of place and fell across her face. Nyrii's eyelids twitched now again and Dean wondered what kind of dreams she had and if the dream was a battle for dominance in her subconscious.

"Dean," Yori's words reached him. "Tron said your brother was here."

"Sammy?" Dean blinked and looked up. He saw another carrier was in front of them and flying the craft was the girl who brought them down to the game department. Next to her was Sam who was staring at him with concern and behind them was Cas. "Sam and Cas are here?"

"Both our little brothers are here," Gabe said.

"I'm giving them the coordinates," Yori said. "Now let's get to that port."

"Yeah," Dean grunted as he closed his eyes. "Peachy." He sucked in his breath and tried to think of another calming technique.

_World turns black and white._

_Pictures in an empty room._

_Your love starts falling down._

_Time to change the tune._

The words appeared in his head and he could hear the music. It was all he could hear.

_Yeah, you reach for the golden ring._

_Reach for the sky._

_Baby, just spread your wings._

He hummed along with the music in his head and after a few more lines he sang along.

* * *

Dean was halfway through with the song when he felt the carrier come in for a landing. The music in his head faded and he opened his eyes. He watched Nyrii stir in his sleep before he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder.

"Are you feeling all right?" Yori asked him.

"Better now that we landed." He glanced around him and watched as the smaller jets landed around them. "We are in a safe area?"

"A very safe area," Yori said in a confidant tone.

Dean hefted Nyrii back up into his arms and followed Yori out of the aircraft. He glanced back over his shoulder and watched as Gabe followed behind. Looking around he could see they were in some open airport. There were several jets and Recognizers docked in front of a large building. He looked around and could see Lia, and Tron as they exited their jets.

"Yori," Tron called out as he ran up to them. He threw his arms around his girlfriend and pulled her close. "I was so afraid I was about to lose you."

"But you didn't," Yori said as she nuzzled against his jaw. "Thanks to friends of yours."

"Where are-" Dean didn't get to finish his sentence when he felt strong and familiar arms embrace him from the side. "Careful, don't want to crush the cargo."

"Sorry," Sam told him. "I was worried."

"I know," Dean said as he handed Nyrii to Tron to hold. He had to give his brother a proper hug. "Pretty cool place, huh?"

"Cool place?" Sam asked once their embrace ended. "We could have gotten killed back there." His gaze seemed fixated on something. "What happened to your ears?"

"Oh these?" Dean asked as he fingered the pointed tip of his right ear. "I borrowed a character from the game and got pulled in. The character was an elf."

"So you're now an elf? Dean, why didn't you wait?"

"We needed some way to get inside." Dean studied his brother's new outfit. He had similar glowing circuits as the other programs in the system. "How did you get in?"

"There was a laser lab." Sam explained as he pointed to both Ms Keys and her companion, a young man close to Sam's age with tousled amber colored hair and also decked out in a black suit with glowing circuits. "Sam Flynn and Quorra brought me and Cas in through that way."

"Where is Cas?" Dean asked. He turned around and could see his angel friend, dressed in the same suit he always wore but with glowing lapels, cuffs and single thick circuit on each pant leg. He was standing in front of Gabe.

"Hello little bro," Gabe said to the other angel.

"Hello, Gabriel," Cas said back to him. "I have been informed of your resurrection. I did not know where you were sent."

"No chance of you restoring me to my usual handsome self?"

Cas shook his head. "You have to earn that on your own."

"Gabriel?" Sam asked and pointed at the chinchilla. "That's Gabriel? He's back as Skip?"

"Hey Sammy," Gabe said weakly and covered his crotch with his hands.

"Why are you doing that?" Sam asked him.

"You are not going to kick me there?"

"No, just because you hit me there doesn't mean I'm going to strike you."

"You should," Dean said. "I gave him a good kick."

"Why did you do that?"

"He broke your nuts. I'm not going to let anyone get away with someone hurting my little brother in the nuts."

Sam just shook his head and turned to his companions. "I should introduce you guys. Dean this is Sam Flynn and Quorra."

"Hi," Dean said as he held out his hand. "I'm Dean. I believe Quorra and I already met."

"Nice to meet you," the other Sam said as he grabbed onto Dean's hand.

"I'm glad you are safe," Quorra said to him.

"Thank you," Dean said. "We didn't mean to give you a scare."

"I was a little afraid and the fact you were with Rinzler."

"You mean Tron?" Dean asked and pointed to his program friend. Tron was speaking with Yori and Jolt about something.

"Your brother convinced us he has been restored," Flynn said. His eyebrows raised when he looked past Dean. "How does an angel know Skip and why is Skip here?"

"First of all it seems game sprite programs arrive here a lot," Dean said. "And secondly that's Gabriel."

"As in the archangel?" Flynn asked.

"Another angel," Quorra said. "And a famous one."

"The very same," Dean said. He decided it would be best not to tell them about Gabe's trickster past.

"Dean," Lia called out to them. "This way."

"I wonder where we are going," Cas said as they followed behind the programs.

"I wonder where we are," Dean said. "Uh, Yori, what is this place and how is it is safe? What was that port?"

"That port was for access to the web," Yori explained. "We traveled across it and into the laptop of my User. It's safe here."

"Ah," Dean said as he glanced around. The system was probably not as big as the one he had entered, but it still seemed large to him and it was still pretty amazing.

* * *

Kruz was not looking forward to meeting with Master Control. He had them all. He had the security program that had destroyed the previous master control, the game player elf that accompanied him as well as the game sprite. Kruz could understand why Master Control would be interested in Tron, but he had no idea why the other two interested him so much. It should not have mattered. He was not one to question the wants or needs of his glorious leader. He had them in his prison.

The term he focused on was had. They escaped from their cells somehow and that baffled him. There was no way any of those programs knew the code that was needed to unlock their cells, but one of them did and they managed to escape. One of his soldiers had mentioned they somehow found a way to disguise themselves, changed their circuitry to reflect those of the soldiers.

Kruz remembered how pleased Master Control was with the news of their capture. He would have received a promotion, granted he was one of the highest ranking soldiers in the system and there was nothing higher than captain, but perhaps Master Control would create a title just for him and he would have been the only one to use it. Now he wasn't sure if he would live once their conversation was over.

The worst was the fact they took his favorite lieutenant. They had managed to subdue Nyrii and take her with them. He could remember the cycle when Master Control rezzed her in. She was ready to defend the system for their master and she felt the need to fight, to make the kill. Kruz had lost count of the amount of times he had come to a situation that was too late for him to take action because Nyrii was surrounded by the remains of derezzed programs. Nyrii took pride in her work. She loved it and the way she killed and enjoyed it had both frightened Kruz and filled him with pride.

Kruz harnessed his fear as he placed his hands on the controls. "Accessing Master Control. This is Captain Kruz."

"Greeting Kruz," Master Control greeted. "Are those three programs ready to be presented to me?"

"I'm afraid not, sir," Kruz said and he felt his tongue freeze.

"Why not?"

"One of those programs has a bit of a talent," Kruz said. "He was able to escape and free his friends and they took Nyrii." His words came out in rapid succession and nearly fell over on themselves.

"They escaped. How could you have allowed this to happened?"

"I am sorry, Master, but as I have said one of those programs was able to figure out the code to derezz their doors to the cells. No one informed me that one of them was a sharp little mite and could figure out such code."

"Are you saying this is my fault? Don't you even think about laying the blame on me, you little insignificant scrap of data. The blames falls in it's entirety on you."

"I'm sorry Master. I should have placed more guards." Kruz had never heard the program use such words before and knew he had to be that enraged.

"That's more like it." His circuits fluxed with energy.

Kruz felt a burning surge flow through his hands and fill his circuits. The power was too great and his hands burned from pain. Another charge came through and Kruz felt himself being thrown back away from the podium.

"That is only one part of your punishment," Master Control said. "I am demoting you down to commander."

"Demoting?" Kruz asked as he crawled to his feet.

"Am I not merciful?" Master Control asked. "Are you not grateful for my mercy?"

"Yes I am." Kruz was thankful that he wasn't derezzed.

"You will be reporting to a new captain, one that will be new to you but not new to the system."

"You are bringing in an outside program?"

"In a manner of speaking."

Rings of glowing light fell from the ceiling and onto the floor. The speed of the rings had increased and glowing pieces of data was pulled into the center as more code and data was drawn in. The mass of code took on the form of a program.

The program was dressed in gray-white armor that nearly covered his entire body, save for his face and hands. He had round armor pads on his arms. His red-orange circuitry was thinner, some shorter and more numerous than what Kruz wore. Some of the circuitry and formed into similar patterns that were on the program's chest, codpiece and on legs, resembling a V. He wore a dome like hood over his head with points of horns at the top.

"I've see we have gone for the retro look," Kruz said before the program opened his eyes. He shrugged. "Who am I to say? You can't go wrong with the ones that are oldies yet goodies."

"Silence," Master Control commanded.

"Master?" The new program asked. "Master Control?"

"Welcome back, Sark," Master greeted him. "I'm afraid you have been derezzed many cycles ago as did my predecessor."

"You are different Master Control?" Sark asked.

"Newer, faster, stronger and better. I have rerezzed you for an important purpose. You will be one of my captains. You will find and bring me three programs, one of them is the program was the cause of your derezzing."

"Tron," Sark spat out that name.

"Yes. He has returned. Commander Kruz will bring you up to speed but first let me give you necessary upgrades."

Glowing energy shot from the podium and struck Sark. The program froze and his eyes were shut as his armor shifted and changed, becoming blurred pixels. The pixelation smoothed out. The armor had turned black. The suit underneath had turned to a darker shade of gray. His circuitry had changed. He still had the v shaped pattern on his chest. Underneath it was two thick lines that went down to his midsection. He had a circuit running down each leg and arm. His helmet was sleek, streamlined and black with two circuits running down the back. It retracted and Sark's face was no longer gray and his hair dark blond in color.

"Sark, Kruz," Master Control addressed them. "You know your orders."

"We will capture those programs," Sark said.

"And don't you worry," Kruz added. "We won't let you down."

"Good. End of Line."

* * *

Dean wasn't sure exactly where they were going. He had to put some trust into Yori, she was Tron's girlfriend and he trusted her. Dean was lost in these computer systems and he had to rely on the various programs to help and show them around.

"We don't know exactly what Luduserus's game is," Sam said as they walked. Dean, Tron and Gabe had tried to fill them in on everything.

"He's pulling in Users," Quorra said with a frown. "And repurposing or brainwashing them, but why?"

"We have powers here," Dean said. He had no idea what the full extent of his User abilities were, but he now knew he could delete electric borders and transfer energy. "He wants us under his sway because of our powers, but he's a demon. He has more powers than anyone."

"He's building an army," Cas stated. "He's going to want the most powerful soldiers at his command."

"Does he want to launch an assault against Heaven?" Sam asked.

Gabe shook his head. "Never was part of his motif."

"Yeah?" Dean stared at the angel. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"When he got transferred to Polaroid."

"I thought it was centuries."

"Since we last spoke to each other. I watched him when the picture was taken."

"I know this might sound ridiculous," Flynn spoke up. "But would he be interested in taking over the world?"

Cas and Gabe stared at each other for several seconds.

"Cas?" Dean asked hoping the angel could detect the fear and urgency in his tone.

"Not in the past," Cas said.

"And now?" Sam asked.

"Now he has access to a new kind of power," Cas said.

"With the web he can get connected to anything and everyone," Gabe said. "He takes over all the systems, then Earth, then Heaven and Hell." He rubbed his chin. "Who's in charge of Hell now?"

"I thought it was the devil," Quorra said. "Satan or Lucifer." She noticed when Sam shuddered. "Did you come across him?"

"Yeah," Sam said as he shuddered again.

"No longer the king of hell," Dean said. "I don't know who it is now. It was Crowley b-"

"Crowley?" Gabe asked in surprise. "Pfft, that won't last long."

"And it didn't," Cas said. " Lucifer is still pretty much in charge but he has Mephistopheles running things for him."

Gabe let out a low whistle.

"I don't like the sound of that," Dean said in an alarmed tone.

"Neither do I," Flynn said.

"He has no intention of an apocalypse," Cas said, "Nor does he wish to release Hell on Earth."

"Then why the whistle?" Flynn asked.

"I'll explain later," Gabe said.

They followed Yori into a large building where several programs came to greet them. Tron laid Nyrii down on white table like bed that had a soft glow to it. As soon as he stepped away from the brainwashed girl another program walked up to her with his disk raised.

"Hold it," Dean ran up to them with his own disk in hand. He was lucky Tron was there. The security program had slammed his disk into the others hand and knocked it out.

"Why did you do that?" the program asked. "That's lieutenant Nyrii. She derezzed many of my friends."

"We lost Cul and Myr on the way over here," Jolt said as he glared at Nyrii. "Why is she worth fighting for?"

"Because she is a User," Tron said. His response caused several gasps to come from the other programs.

"Why is she fighting for the MCP?" Another program asked.

"She doesn't know she is a User," Dean said softly and looked up at Cas. "Cas, can you do something?"

"I can." The angel placed his finger on Nyrii's forehead and whispered something in Enochian. "We will know when she wakes."

"So we just wait?" Sam Flynn asked and laid his eyes on Gabe. "Maybe you can explain that whistle."

"Love to," Gabe said and cleared his throat. "Picture this, Sicily 1748 a poker game in an abandoned temple between a group of demons. One was Mephisto and another was Luduserus. One of the prizes was the soul of Maria Lucinda Mantonie. She may not matter to you but this gal was destined for saint hood until she sold her soul."

"I can see why that might be a prize," Sam said as he sat down.

"Not just her soul but also a contract that claimed the bragging rights of getting her to sign it over." Gabe held up a finger. "And amongst demons that's like betting on the gold of Fort Knox."

"It means that who ever has the bragging rights means that anyone would believe that demon was the one to get her to sign it over," Cas added. "They couldn't help it that is how powerful it was."

"Luduserus was the one who put her soul and bragging rights on the table," Gabe said.

"What did the other one offer?" Quorra asked. She had also sat down along with Flynn and leaned against him.

"A few unbreakable swords and few other souls," Gabe answered. "Small potatoes compared to what Luduserus was offering, but anyway the game was going well, everyone except Luddy and Mephisto had folded." He pointed at himself. "I was there as the emcee."

"Why didn't you catch the demons and send them back to hell?" Quorra asked. "That's what angels do."

"I had some problems at home with family and needed to get out for a while," Gabe explained. "No one knew what I was, now the game was good. I couldn't tell if Luddy was cheating or not but in the end he lost."

"That's it?" Dean blinked. "He lost."

"He didn't just lose, he took a dive. You know why? He got the soul because Maria Lucinda was a nun who looked after the orphans. They were all very sick with a mysterious illness and she was willing to sell her soul so they could get well. Now here is the thing. Luddy was the reason why they were sick."

"Entrapment," Cas said. "She was forced to sign over under duress."

"A big no-no among demons," Gabe said. "Because someone, either a mortal or one of us or even something else can point out they were forced to and the contract becomes null. Now if a demon is caught with an entrapped soul they get in trouble with the others."

"The punishment is worse than every horror that can be inflicted on the human body," Cas continued. "It would be worse than your experience in Hell, Dean."

Dean cringed as he remembered the pain he had received. "Meph should still be pissed at Luddy."

"Yep," Gabe chuckled. "What I wouldn't give to be a fly on one of those brimstone walls when Luddy appears in front of him."

"Sound confident that we are going to destroy Luduserus," Sammy said.

"That's because we are," Dean told him. He wasn't what the next step was going to be and hoped some of his new program friends would think of something. What he needed right now was just to rest and wait for the girl to wake up.

* * *

**A/N: **The title is what kids say when they reach the safe spot or zone in games like Hide and Seek and tag.

The song that Dean thinks of to get his mind of the flight is "Dreams" by Van Halen.

The set up for Gabe's story about Meph and Luddy was the same as when Sophia started a story on The Golden Girls.

I'm such an 80's child.


	17. Little Girl Lost

**In Cyberspace No One Can Hear You Scream**

_Chapter 17: Little Girl Lost_

* * *

Dean drummed his fingers against the smooth glass like surface of the floor while he kept his eyes on Nyrii. It had been an well over an hour since Gabe put her under and half an hour since Cas did something, Dean wasn't sure what, but it was something. The girl was still sleeping, although the illumination in her circuits had dimmed and grew paler to an almost white color.

He looked up when he heard someone approach the two of them and saw Tron carrying two bottles of that liquid energy. Dean had been worried that a different program would come up to them and try to attack Nyrii despite the fact that her User status had been revealed. Dean heard a few of them grumbling and revealed some scars on their body they had received from Nyrii in the past.

"Any changes?" Tron asked as he handed one of the bottles to Dean and sat down next to him.

"None so far," Dean said before he took a long swig from the bottle. "Thanks. I really needed it that."

"I figured we all could use some." He paused to take a sip from his own bottle.

"Where's Yori?" Dean asked. He had seen Tron and his girlfriend walk off somewhere to be alone.

"She went to speak with Jolt, Slash and a few others about our next move," Tron explained. "We did make up for some lost time." He smiled at the thought and Dean instantly recognized that satisfied smile. No wonder the program's circuits were glowing even brighter than before.

"Figured you two went off to cyber," Dean chuckled and stopped when he noticed the confused expression on Tron's face. "Never mind."

"Where are the others?"

"Lia dragged my brother off somewhere to talk." Dean wasn't sure what it was about, but he had a feeling it was about him. "The angels went off somewhere and the other Sam and the ISO girl decided to try and heal some of the battle damage on the other programs."

"Your presence had given everyone some hope."

"Best not to let them know the truth," Dean said softly.

"About what?"

"Angels have their own agenda. Most of the ones I've come across couldn't give two shits about us humans. They just carry out orders from their father without question."

"Like programs."

"And us sometimes."

"Castiel and Gabriel are different."

Dean nodded. "They have spent more time amongst us. Gabe is amused by us and kind of grown fond of humans and general and Cas is our friend. He doesn't fight just for Heaven. He fights for the humans."

"It seems Gabriel is also fighting for the humans," Tron said and took another drink.

"And you guys." Dean took another drink and noticed how Nyrii was shifting around on her table. Her circuitry now was a bright blue shade. "I think she's waking up." He set down his empty bottle and stood up.

Nyrii's eyelids fluttered before they shot back. She looked at the ceiling and to her sides for a second before she screamed and sat up. Her cry of terror had alerted several programs and as they ran towards them she cried out again.

"Don't scare her," Dean commanded.

"Scare her?" One of the programs said.

"Wait." Tron held up a hand.

Nyrii's head darted in every direction with her wide eyes taking in every thing. She gasped several times before she rolled off the bed. She stood up and tried to back away from the approaching programs but stumbled and fell on the ground.

"What did we say?" Dean asked as he pointed at one of the programs that was trying to approach the frightened girl. "Stand back."

Nyrii crawled backwards until she bumped into another program. She screamed again as she rose to her feet and tried to run, only to see everywhere she turned there were more programs. She shook as she dropped to her knees and started to cry.

"She's awake," Cas said from behind Dean.

"Take off your jacket," Dean said. He was too concerned for Nyrii that he wasn't bothered by the angel appearing behind him. "You have the less glowyness."

"I'll try," Cas said and handed her coat. He took a step to Nyrii. "I'm sorry this happened Miss. I know this place can be scary. My name is James Novak, but you can call me Jimmy. What's your name?"

Nyrii stopped crying and looked up at him. "Darla. My name is Darla Simcoe."

"Where are you from?"

"Cincinnati," Darla answered. "Where am I? What's going on? I was just playing a game."

"Where are going to find a way to get you back home." Cas kneeled down next to her and held out her hand. "Everything is going to be okay." He held out a hand.

Darla accepted his hand and threw herself into his arms. "I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home." Her body shook with each sob.

Dean felt himself boil as he watched Cas pat the poor girl's back. He glanced up at the other programs. The anger and fear that was in their eyes was now replaced with pity. A few even had tears in their eyes.

Tron himself was shaking with rage. His jaw was set and nostrils were flaring along with his circuitry. "This stops now. I will not allow another User to be used like this."

"Agreed," Dean said.

* * *

Dean needed to be alone once they were able to calm Darla down and take her somewhere where she would feel safe and secure. Cas was trying his best for her to become less afraid around the programs and Dean reminded himself he was going to give the angel a great deal of praise for behaving like a decent and caring human being around the poor girl.

Dean had originally wanted to speak with Tron about the situation but the security program was quite agitated and he couldn't blame him. Darla was probably an average college student who liked to kick back with a few computer games before she was pulled in, forced to play Luduserus's games until she lost a few times and brainwashed into Nyrii. Dean wasn't sure if she remembered everything she had done as the lieutenant or was just scared in general, but he knew she was going to need some form of therapy to deal with the trauma she had received.

"Dean I've heard what happened," Lia spoke to him when he walked past her. "How is she?"

"Scared of everything," Dean growled as he stared coldly at her. Did she know Darla. Did she give her the same speech about identity disks as she gave Dean and his companions?

"That poor girl," Lia said in a soft voice and looked down. "If I knew…If I knew what he was doing to them I'd risk deresolution just to get them out of there."

"Really?" Dean asked. "You say that now."

"I mean it." She approached him and stared into his face. "I would risk my own life for them if I knew."

"How could you not know?"

"I was not informed on what happened to those who lost." She did not look angry, but sad. "I tried to find where they were taken once they lost their third match. I couldn't find anything and nearly revealed my real intent twice. I was informed that not even Kruz knows what happens to them. He thinks they are programs and not Users."

"You said you did everything?"

"Yes."

"It wasn't enough." He stepped away from her and walked away.

"Dean wait," she called after him.

"I'm done talking." He squared his shoulders and continued on his way. He wanted to find his brother and then check on Cas and Darla and then speak with Tron.

"Smooth move Ex-lax," Gabe told him before he jumped in front of him.

"What do you want?" Dean snapped. He did not want to deal with the former trickster.

"I want to smack some sense into you, but seeing how impossible that is I guess we can just talk."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Too bad." Gabe placed his finger's on Dean's forehead. The scenery around them shifted and Dean found himself on top of one of the digital buildings. "Because we are."

"Take me down now."

"No." Gabe jumped away from him. "Lia did everything she could; the same for me and everyone else who is trying to help. She is telling the truth." He pointed at his eye.

"You knew by looking at her?" Dean asked in disbelief. "Did you know about Nyrii?"

Gabe sighed and shook his head. "I can only read them when I look straight into their eyes and programs read differently than humans. I had to learn how to read them. You keep forgetting that you humans are different from them. I thought Nyrii was a program and didn't bother to look."

"I'm not talking here."

"Guess what. I'm not taking you down to ground level until we finish."

"Screw this." Dean walked around, trying to find a top floor elevator. Frustration grew when he could find none and he looked down near the edge he could see it was quite a drop and the building he was far away from the nearest building that was close to it's height. There were few shorter buildings that was closer, but even if he could do a Matrix style jump he would still break his legs or worse when he landed.

"Not many options huh?" Gabe said in a smug tone. "Might as well suck it up, Buttercup."

"Fine," Dean grumbled. He hated the fact that the angel was right. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Try not to lash out against your allies. Many of them do not know about what Luduserus is or what he is capable of. I'm not even sure what he is capable of now these days."

"Is that it?" He held up his hands. "You brought me up here to tell me that."

"Cas is going to have to tone down his power at least until we reach Luddy. That demon is going to sense him the second we step back there. We're lucky he hasn't already captured and tortured my little brother, as well as your brother and those other guys."

"He helped that Jo guy seal him away." He felt a bit of fear for Cas's safety.

"Another things is there is something off about Tron."

"What's wrong with him?" Dean asked. His concerns about his friend's health had resurfaced recently when they were sneaking around that large ship. "His girlfriend noticed something was different about him."

"That's the thing." Gabe shrugged. "I don't know."

"How can you not know?" Dean asked as he pointed at the angel. "Did you not read him?"

"Never gives me a chance to look him in the eyes. Cas won't be able to either. He doesn't know how to read programs properly. It would look like the opening of the Matrix with all those ones and zeroes raining down to him."

"Fine. Now will you get me down?"

"Sure thing." He touched Dean's forehead and once again the scene around them melted away and was replaced with the interior of a building. Sam Flynn and Quorra were only a few inches away.

"You can also teleport," Flynn said in admiration.

"He's an angel," Dean said. This was the son of Kevin Flynn?

"Not to toot my own horn," Gabe said. "But I can do a lot of things that defy logic." He noticed Quorra was laughing at him. "What's funny?"

"Toot your own horn," Quorra said as she pointed at the chinchilla. "You are Gabriel. You do have a horn."

Gabe grinned. "I like you." He turned back to Dean. "I'll leave now that things are cool."

"Not really." Dean scowled at the angel. "I still think you are a little shit, however there are more important things."

"Try to go easy on Lia the next time you see her," Gabe said before he walked off.

Dean glared at the angel's direction, ready to lash out with an insult. He wanted to snap at him to tell him not to tell him how he should act around others or how he should feel, but he held it in.

"You guys are not good friends?" Flynn asked.

"Wow you really are a genius," Dean said. His voice dripped with sarcasm. "Good things the company is in your hands."

"Excuse me?" Flynn blinked. "What the hell is your problem?"

"He didn't do anything wrong," Quorra said.

"My problem is there is this poor frightened girl who was turned into a living weapon for a demon," Dean answered. "I was pulled in as a tool for his game. I got turned into a freaking elf which as a character may have been bad ass at one time but now got douched up thanks to a bunch of pretty boys."

"You are out of your element," Flynn said. "And this frustrates you. You are used to fighting, but the playing field has been changed and you are lashing out at anyone within earshot."

Dean was about to insult him again, but the guy was right. He was furious with what had been done to Darla, but his anger was directed at the wrong person. He was taking it out on everyone around him. He let out a low sound, a combination of a grunt and growl before he turned around to face the other two humans, or human and advanced program entity.

"I'm sorry," Dean said. "I'm sorry I'm snapped."

"We understand," Quorra said and grabbed his hand. "You want to help those people. I want to save them."

"Yeah." He could tell she was sincere. There was something about those blue-green eyes of her that made him feel better.

"How do you feel?" Quorra asked.

"A little better," Dean said and stepped away from her. From what he heard she was Flynn's girlfriend and he didn't want to make the other guy jealous.

"Everything is a bit stressful," Flynn said and held out his hand. "I would like to show you the good parts around here. It can be beautiful, amazing and beyond your dreams when it is peaceful."

"Maybe later. Right now I want to see how Darla is."

* * *

The walked down to the level where Darla was resting. A few programs had walked past them, wearing outfits that humans wore. Dean had raised his eyebrows at first and glanced over to Flynn and Quorra and wondered if they knew, but they seemed to be just as puzzled and confused as he was.

"What is that about?" Dean asked. "Why are they dressed like that? Does this place have glitches as well?"

"I'm not sure," Sam said. "Mrs. Bradley always took great care of her equipment and made sure it's running smoothly."

"We could change our outfits before," Quorra said. "For whatever function that we need."

"I wonder what the function is," Flynn said

Dean shrugged "I hope Tron isn't giving anyone a hard time. He was even more pissed than I was."

"He knows what it's like," Flynn said softly. "He was forced to become a weapon." He stared at his hands. "I wish I were stronger. I would have been able to defeat Clu, strangle him for what he did to Tron and maybe my father would still be alive." He lowered his hands and looked up at Quorra when she grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry," Dean said softly. He wanted to bring up the fact the he also lost his father, but now was not the time.

They stopped outside of Darla's room and stared through the glass windows. The room was painted in pastel colors with minimal glowing neon. Most of the light came from the spheres hanging down from the ceiling. There were carpets on the floor in various colors as was paintings and posters on the wall. There were shelves with books and what looked like DVD or video game cases or both along with a few other knick-knacks.

Darla was seated in a large bed with various pillows, a large white teddy bear, a pastel blue stuffed cat and a brown and white stuffed rabbit with a purple ribbon around it's neck. She was no longer wearing the armor she wore as Nyrii and was dressed in what looked like a hospital gown. She had a flat drawing pad on her lap and she looked like she was drawing or writing something. She paused to take a sip from her glass and instead of energy she was drinking something that was creamy orange in color with several dark spheres in the bottom. Her bright pink straw seemed twice the size of a normal one.

"H-how is this possible?" Flynn asked.

"I changed the appearance of the room," Cas appeared from behind them.

"You changed it?" Flynn asked after they had turned around. "Actually physically changed it or is it an illusion?"

"I was able to create a setting that would keep her calm," Cas said. "Everyone who goes in there will receive an outfit change."

"What's she drinking?" Quorra asked.

"Bubble tea," Cas answered. "It's one of her favorite drinks. I changed some of the energy into it."

"Cas that is amazing," Dean said. He hoped he sounded as impressed as he felt. He was going to tell his angel friend to tone down the powers at another time.

* * *

**A/N: **The title is the same name of an episode of the Twilight Zone. The same episode was major influence for Poltergeist


	18. Best Laid Plans

**In Cyberspace No One Can Hear You Scream**

_Chapter 18: Best Laid Plans_

* * *

"This is just, just-" Dean was going to finish his thought as he stared at the 3D holographic image of his head that was projected by his Identity Disk but he was cut off by his brother instead.

"Fascinating?" His brother asked as he stared at his own face and then what looked like a DNA chain.

"More like freaky," Dean said as he ran his hand through his own holographic face. "How do I turn this thing off?" He tried rubbing his finger across the disk but it did nothing.

"Like this," Sam Flynn said as he tapped his fingers over certain areas of Dean's disk and gave it a smack. The projection disappeared

"Thanks," Dean said as he placed his disk back on its harness. After Dean had apologized for being a dick, they rejoined with Sammy and Cas and the five of them had found a nice and simple lounge area to sit and talk. There was large and flat glass like rectangular prism that was on the floor and various news feeds played across it.

"Is Darla Simcoe really going to be all right with this set up?" Sammy asked. He was still staring at his projection, except now it had various lists of random words.

"As long as we try and keep things ordinary and stable," Cas said. "She knows she is not home but it feels familiar to her. That is what she needs."

"Will the others be like that?" Quorra asked. She had been wringing her hands since they sat down. "After they have been cured?"

"I can't say for certain," Cas said.

"I hate this," Flynn said as he drummed his fingers against his knee. "This waiting on what to do next."

"They are working on something," Sam said as he tried to mimic the moves Flynn did, even the small smack. It was enough for image to disappear.

"I hate waiting too," Dean said as he sat up. "But we can't do anything else now."

"You both need to be patient," Quorra said.

"How long?" Flynn asked.

"I don't know." Quorra shrugged. "But a watched potty doesn't bubble."

Dean snickered. He couldn't hold that in. He wasn't sure if she was joking or not since she was a former program, but it was just funny. He wasn't the only one to laugh. Both Sams were chuckling.

"I said it wrong?" Quorra asked as a blush formed across her cheeks.

"It's a watched pot never boils." Flynn was still smiling as he told her. "Don't feel bad. You are cute when you do that."

"Oh," she gasped. Her blush grew in size and even her circuitry grew brighter

"Once again I miss out on the jokes," Gabe said. He had appeared out of nowhere in true angel fashion.

"Whoa," Sam gasped as he hiked up his feet, blinked and held up his hands.

"I thought you guys were used to this," Gabe said and tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, but I'm still trying to get used to you, looking like that." Sam gestured to the chinchilla.

"Tell me about it," Gabe said as he grabbed his tail. "I'm still getting used to looking like this."

"What are you doing here, Gabe?" Dean asked. He didn't want to admit the angel was right about before. He also didn't want to apologize to him either.

"Meeting is about to start," Gabe said. "All available fighters need to report down stairs." He held up his fingers.

"No," Dean said as he held up his hand. "I'm not going anywhere with you. If I have to be zapped then I want to be zapped by Cas."

"Fine," Gabe said and pressed his fingers against both the foreheads of Flynn and Quorra before the three of them vanished.

"I'm not sure how to feel about that," Cas said as he stood up. "You choosing me over Gabe."

"We like you better," Sam said.

"Just call it a compliment," Dean added.

Cas smiled and touched them.

* * *

The scenery changed and they were once again on the first floor of the building where Cas had previously cured Darla of her programming. Dean looked around for a familiar face and found Tron, still looking pissed at the situation.

"Hey," Dean greeted him as he walked up the security program. "How do you feel?"

"Angry," Tron answered. "And I felt useless waiting around not doing anything. That was an odd feeling for me. I remember waiting for Flynn to come and give me new instructions and I remember when I waited for Alan-one to give me a command, but I was always doing something. I'd run diagnostics, checking in on everything to make sure everything was working. I'd interrogate new programs that came in from the outside, but I always did something."

"It's not the same system that you left," Dean told him, hoping to reassure his friend. "Once we put this plan in action you will feel like your usual self."

"I hope your right. Things just don't feel the way they used to."

"You went from one system to our world and back to your old system in less than a week. You just need some time to adjust."

Tron closed his eyes and nodded. Dean wished he knew what was going on with his friend. The program doesn't feel like his usual self and Gabe said there was something off about him. He just hoped it was because his friend was being thrown through different environments. Heck when he and Sam would drive from one state to another that had a drastic change in things like temperature and elevation they feel a little under the weather. Tron was going through something similar.

Dean had wondered where Yori was and when he looked around he could see that she was standing in front of everyone. She had waved her hand around trying to get the clamor to die down so that she would have everyone's attention and speak.

A sharp and loud whistle cut through the dying babble. Gabe had placed two fingers to his mouth and gave out the whistle. Once everything had gone silent he gave Yori a supportive nod.

"Greeting programs," Yori spoke loud and clear. "It is clear that time is of the essence. We cannot stay here and allow this new Master Control to keep stealing Users from their world and turning them into weapons. We have to fight back now."

"How is he doing that?" Another female program asked. She had blond hair styled in a page boy bob and looked like she was wearing a white leotard with a skirt, knee high boots and arm bands. "Programs, even something powerful as the Master Control Program in the stories you told can't be strong enough to rewrite Users."

"Yeah," someone else in the crowd added. "Users write and rewrite programs, not the other way around."

Yori inhaled. "I have been informed what we are dealing with is not a program, but a demon."

The crowd grew silent for a few seconds before several programs broke out into whispers.

"Are you serious?" A tall male program with messy shoulder length hair asked. "Demon's aren't real. They are just stories from the User world. They use them in stories and other forms of entertainment to frighten other Users."

"They are real," Dean challenged him. "They are not just stories. My brother, friends and I have faced them. There are more things in our world and your world than are data processed in your programming."

"What kind of demon are we facing?" The same girl asked before. Her curiosity was replaced by fear.

"Luduserus," Gabe answered. "He's been more of a laid back demon, preferred games only got power hungry since he was released onto the Net came to the main ENCOM system and decided to settle down and take over it seems."

"He has no restrictions," Cas added. "Out there he has to compete with other demons and face off against angels. The more powerful demons have weaker ones working for them. Luduserus was one of the weaker ones but now that he is the only demon here he can do whatever he wants."

"Won't other demons come in here?" Flynn asked.

"They either think it's beneath them," Cas answered. "Or they don't know about it."

"How are we going to face off against a demon?" Another program asked as he was backing away to the closest doors. "I'm not going to fight against something like that."

"What are you?" Tron asked. His voice was low and menacing. "What kind of programs are you?"

"The ones that are not going to get derezzed," the frightened program answered.

"Cowards," Tron hissed. "The Users depend on us. You believe in them and you fight for them."

"We are not all like you. We are happy to do what our Users tell us to do but none of them tell us to go fight this demon. We can't handle their problems in our system."

"We have to," Sammy said. "If this thing gets control of every system through the web then who knows what will happen to all of you or us."

"Yeah," Dean added. "I'm not about to allow this thing to go Skynet on us. Sam and I have fought against, banish and even help destroy several of these demons."

"We have Users on our side," the female from before said.

"Four of them," Flynn said. "My father fought against the Master Control Program, He, I and Q here fought against another powerful and corrupt program. I've never fought against a demon before, but I'm not afraid to give it go."

"We have angels," Quorra said. "They are also real and we have two of them here."

There was more silence and more whispering.

"Where?" the frightened program from before asked. "Where are these angels?"

"Right here," Gabe said as he pointed to himself and Cas. "My real name is Gabriel and this is my little brother, Castiel."

The murmur grew louder and was accompanied by several programs laughing.

The circuitry lining the buildings grew brighter, washing everyone in multi colored glow and casting shadows around. Cas and Gabe's shadows both formed wings that stretched out before the lights dimmed.

"They are real," the blond program said and she folded her hands. "My User believes in them, prays to them." She dropped to her knees along with several other programs.

"This is why I didn't tell you guys," Gabe said. "Please don't bow to us. It's me, Skip. I'm still the same guy who was helping you." He sighed and shook his head and only looked up when Cas gave him a pat on the back

"You see?" Flynn asked as he pointed to the two. "You got Users who know how to fight demons, a couple of powerful angels and several programs that are willing to fight."

"And one security program that fought against a demon before," Cas said, earning a few more gasps from the crowd.

"Wait." Dean pointed at him. "You knew there was a program that went one on one with a demon before and you didn't tell me?"

Cas gave him that look that said the detail wasn't important before. "That was the reason why I brought him out of the Grid."

"Tron?" Dean said the name as the same time as Flynn and turned around to look at his program friend. "You?"

"I've never done battle with a demon before," Tron said while he shook his head. "You are mistaken."

"You were the one who threw in your disk into Voroziel's core," Cas explained. "Destroyed the program that he merged with and left him severely weak for six years."

"The MCP," Tron said his name. "He was a demon?"

"No way," Flynn said as he shook his head. "My dad said he was originally a chess program that had a few functions added to him."

"He started out as a chess program," Cas said. "That much is true." He fixated his stare on Sam Flynn. "But what you don't know is that another employee at your father's company made a deal with Voroziel in exchange for curing his sick toddler son."

"What did this deal entail?" Flynn asked.

"The man was able to hack in and steal a file containing the plans and data for several games. He got the credit and the raise, used the money to buy the best medical science was able to offer and in exchange he lost his soul and helped Voroziel bond with that chess program."

"Dillinger." Flynn shook his head. "Edward Junior talked about how lucky he's still alive since he had problems." He took a deep breath. "His father could of asked my father for help, he would have given the money to save a baby."

"Voroziel liked to eat human souls," Cas continued. "Since the merging he was able to feast on programs and take on their strength, skills and abilities. Your father was extremely brave to jump in."

"Flynn jumping in was able to throw it off," Tron said. "The MC—Voroziel was distracted long enough for me to throw my disk into his core."

"Ramiel was there with him," Cas said. "He held him, kept him safe in case Voroziel would snap out of it and try to consume him. My brother was able to send Kevin Flynn back home."

"Where was your brother when my father was trapped in his Grid?" Sam Flynn asked. "Where was he when he felt like he was forced to reintegrate with Clu and died? Where was he?" He barely acknowledged Quorra who reached out to take his hand.

"It's difficult for us to arrive," Cas said. "We had to use the laser if we have a vessel and we were preparing for a war."

"Demons and angels skirmishing across the globe," Dean said as he stood in place between them. "There was a war and we were the tools, my brother and I were their tools. We were trying to prevent an apocalypse." He closed his eyes. He had to be careful in choosing his next words. "If they could I'm certain one of them, Ramiel perhaps, would have been there for your father. Sammy and I lost our father a few years ago."

"Ramiel did love the digital world," Cas said.

"Always did like him," Gabe said with a smile on his face. "Always so inquisitive and amused by the humans."

"What happened to Voroziel?" Tron asked. "You said he was weakened for six years, what happened after those six years?"

"He tried to resurface," Gabe explained. "Tried to eat more souls and he was blown away by John Winchester."

"Dad took care of him," Sammy said.

"That's why we were here in 88," Dean said. He relaxed his shoulders. "So back to the plan."

"The plan is that we free the Users that are still there," Yori said as Lia walked up to her. "Lia has the schematics of the Game Grid. The information will be uploaded into all vehicles both land and air."

Dean perked up at the sound of land vehicles. If that means he could get through the port without flying then he would be all for it.

"After we free the Users we will have one group return to the port," Lia said. "They will take them here where it's safe. The rest of us will continue on to fight this demon."

"What about the Users who are under his power?" Tron asked. "How are we going to know which ones are actual Users."

"Cas can look them in the eyes," Gabe volunteered. "He'll tell us which ones are the Users." He turned to look at his fellow angel. "But that is all you are doing. I will put them under."

"Why?" Cas asked.

"Radiate too much of your stuff and he will know where you are."

"And we don't want to broadcast that we got a powerful angel with us," Dean said. "Not until the end."

"What if Luduserus has certain sigil in enochian?" Sammy asked.

"He doesn't want to keep me out," Cas said as he shook his head. "He is still angry about his prior imprisonment. I assisted Jophiel, if Luduserus can't have him then he will take it out on me."

"So keep it down," Gabe said as he gestured his fingers to dial it down.

"I will not do anything drastic," Cas said. "I have also gathered enough human essence to shield myself. I will loan you some, Gabriel."

"Where did you get that?" Gabe asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"Then it's settled," Tron said. "When do we leave?"

"Now," Yori said. "It is time to choose which method of transportation you wish to use."

"Wheels," Dean said. "Using wheels."

"I have a surprise for you," Sam said as he led Dean and Tron to Lia "We are ready."

"I'm very ready," Dean started. "To apologize. I was a jerk earlier and I took it out on you."

A faint smile formed across Lia's face. "You were enraged with what the demon had done. I felt angry with myself for not knowing either." She held up a large baton. "It is complete."

"What is complete?" Dean asked as Sam accepted the baton.

"You'll see," Sam said before he nodded at the programs. "Do you want to ride with us?"

"Will all five of us fit?" Yori asked.

"Sure," Sam said and turned around. "Cas? You need a ride?"

"I'll be flying," Cas answered. "Not on my own wings of course."

"Then it's settled," Sam said as he held up his baton.

"What's settled?" Dean asked as he followed his brother outside of the building. "What's going on? What is this thing?"

Sam said nothing until they reached the street. "Ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready," Dean answered.

Sam activated the baton. Several glowing lines shot from the baton forming the frame of a car. There was no denying that shape. Dean knew what kind of car was before the black panels filled it.

"It looks like your car," Tron said when the light car was fully formed

"How?" Dean asked as he pointed at the black Chevy Impala that was illuminate with blue neon.

"I asked Lia to help me make it," Sam said proudly. "I know it's not good as the real thing."

"Yeah. If I ever catch you trying to pimp up my baby with a bunch of blue glowing shit I'd kick your ass." He smiled. "But for here she's perfect. Thank you both."

* * *

**A/N **: The title is based on the often misheard quote from the Robert Burns poem "To a Mouse."


	19. Welcome to the Jungle

**In Cyberspace No One Can Hear You Scream**

_Chapter 19: Welcome to the Jungle_

* * *

Commander Kruz walked down the long pathway created by several newly repurposed programs that were now part of his military. They were his to command. He was not going to think they are his and Sark's. These soldiers were part of his battalion and he was going to feel like they are his and his alone. He did not want to think of the idea of the new captain going over his head, overriding his commands and ordering his soldiers.

Kruz could understand why Master Control had demoted him. He did deserve it after all, but he could not understand why he rerezzed such an outdated program. Sark was a legend. He was a powerful program who oversaw the game grid and personally served the original Master Control Program. The updated Sark did not overstep his boundary. He had yet to belittle Kruz. He also said little to him other than giving him a few commands. Kruz could be over thinking things and worrying about nothing.

"I want you to keep all of your visuals open, boys and girls," Kruz instructed. "Our query may be off the radar for now, but they will return. Master Control wants the player Elf known as Trillident. I have also gone over the records stating that he likes to go by Dean. There are two more programs that also need to be apprehended. The first is a game sprite program that looks like Skip Chinchilla. Master Control has said he is tricky so take extra caution. The third is a security program named Tron. He's a bit of a classic character, clever, strong, a fierce fighter. He will be the hardest one."

"Sir, what if they are not alone, sir?" One of the soldiers asked.

"The others will be left to your own interpretation," Kruz said. "Take them down, derezz them, imprison them. It's all up to you, but the Master Control wants those three that I have listed alive. Subdue them, but do not go in for the kill and try not to damage them. If I see any fragment lines on any of them then it is recycle bin duty for the next three millicycles."

"Sir, yes sir," all of the soldiers shouted.

Kruz was about to give them the order to move out when he felt a presence behind his back. He turned around and was face to face with Sark.

"Captain," Kruz said and gave the other program the salute. He hoped he did not betray his feelings and allow his irritation to show through his voice.

"At ease," Sark said as he eyeballed the troops. "I have been given new orders from Master Control."

"You spoke with him?" Kruz asked. He was one of the few to be able to speak with the powerful program. Now that he was no longer captain he lost that privilege.

"Recently," Sark said. There was no emotion to his voice or mannerisms. He was cold and nearly automatic. "Several rogue programs have made their presence in the system."

"So they have returned," Kruz said.

Sark nodded. "They are approaching the thirty fourth sector."

"Then we will make our move," Kruz turned to face his soldiers. "New orders. We have received word the enemy is near the thirty fourth sector. Move out."

"Sir, yes sir," the soldiers shouted as they half marched, half ran.

"Commander," Sark spoke in an irritated clip. "Are you aware of your rank?"

"I am," Kruz said.

"When I'm in the presence of our men and women I am the one to be giving the order to move out, do I make my self clear?"

"Extremely."

"Good, now move out with your platoon."

"Sir, yes sir," Kruz said in a dry and bitter tone.

* * *

The ride was almost perfect. They were able to maintain a level on the road and that road led them through the World Wide Web and back into the ENCOM system. The digital Impala drove almost exactly the same as Dean's baby. She did not feel quite as right, but she was close and Dean was thankful that Sam and Lia were able to develop such a light car for him to use. It even had a great music system. All of Dean's favorite bands were built into the dashboard media players as Lia had called them. There were a few of Sam's favorites as well, including the Smashing Pumpkins.

"Sorry about that," Sam said when Cherub Rock started to play.

"Hey you made this," Dean said. "I can tolerate some of your bands, as long as it's not that country crap, or that indie pop."

"You need to broaden your tastes," Sam said as he bopped his head to the music.

"The only thing I'm interested in broadening is my wallet."

"This is one of Sam's bands?" Tron asked from the back.

"Yeah," Sam said. "I love this song."

"I thought it would only be fair if Sam had some songs that he liked," Lia said. "He did help me make the light car."

"It is fair," Dean said. A lyric he did recognize was about to come up. "Beware angels with their wings glued on." He sang along with Sam.

"I thought you weren't a big fan," his brother said.

Dean shrugged. "I remembered you listening to them before you went to college. That one line has a whole new meaning now."

"Good advice to all?" Tron asked.

"Very," Dean confirmed.

The song ended and "You Could Be Mine." Blasted through the speakers. Dean grinned when he heard the familiar vocal chords from Axel, Slash, Duff and the rest of the band belt out the tune.

"I know that voice," Tron said. "This is one of the bands we listened to on the User roads."

"See?" Dean asked. "I taught him well."

"Just watch the guy in front of you," Sam said as he pointed to the road ahead. "You are trailing behind."

"I see him." Dean pressed down on the accelerator. They were catching up when a large chunk of a digital building fell down in front of them. Dean stomped down on the brakes and swerved the car to keep from crashing.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked when they stopped.

"Everyone okay?" Dean asked as he checked out the programs in the backseat. They look startled, but unharmed.

"We're fine," Yori assured him.

"They are on onto us," Tron stated. "They cut us off from the others."

"I'm going to kill the guy who decided to use Tetris as a road block," Dean said. "Uh, Lia is there another way?"

"If we turn right there is a down ramp that will take us to another road," Lia instructed.

Dean put the car in reverse and turned right. He kept his eyes opened for the ramp that Lia described and saw an incline in the road that was heading down. That should be it.

"Winchester," the voice of Sam Flynn came in through the radio. "What happened? We lost site of you."

"Sammy could you answer that?" Dean asked. He had no idea how to work that thing.

"I'll try," Sam said as he pressed a few buttons. "Can you guys hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Flynn said.

"We're fine," Sam told them. "We just got cut off, Lia is giving us the directions to get around."

"Try to meet us outside of the cell blocks," Flynn answered.

The road became level and Dean could see lined streets with buildings again. "Okay, Lia now where do we go?"

"Turn left at the next intersection," Lia said. That was an instruction that sounded familiar to him.

Dean turned left and continued on. The streets seemed to take on a Hollywood look to them because palm trees were lining the walkway. As he drove more and more tropical trees appeared as well as ground foliage, colorful flowers and vines.

"How did we end up in a rainforest?" Sam asked as Dean tried to drive around the trees.

"This wasn't here before," Lia said.

"It's another glitch," Tron said. "Like that forest from before."

"And we couldn't drive through that either," Dean grumbled as he stopped the car. He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and struck the dashboard with his fist.

"Dean," Sam said and gave him a concerned look.

"I'm fine." Dean said after taking a deep breath. "We are going to be okay. We just have to make sure we are armed and walk fast." He stepped out of the car and looked up. He couldn't see through the lush canopy. "You think you got us you son of a bitch? Well keep thinking it."

As soon as everyone had stepped out Dean tapped the vehicle in the same manner he had seen Tron touch the other car. He watched as parts of it faded leaving glowing beams of framework that was withdrawn back into the baton. He picked it up and handed it to Sam.

"I believe we can still get our light cycles through," Tron said as he held up a different baton. "We will get there faster on cycles than just by walking."

"We can all ride those right?" Dean asked. He had no idea if Lia or Yori was able to maneuver those bikes.

"We can," Yori said and smiled at Tron. "I have learned a lot since you left."

"And I'm impressed." Tron returned the smile. "I could always count on you."

"We can play dating sim game after we kill the demon," Sam said.

"He's right," Tron sighed and stepped away form her. "We all have light cycles?"

"I don't," Sam said.

"I don't either," Dean said after patting his pockets.

"Here." Lia handed both of them a baton. "I always carry several."

"You are full of surprises," Dean said and gave her a small smile which she returned.

"Uh Dean," Sam said as he held up his cycle baton. "I don't really know how to work one of these things."

"Just throw it and jump. Like this." Dean threw his baton up in the air and jumped with his arms forward. This time he did not hurt himself when he landed in the seat. "Like that."

Sam tried to mimic his brother but Dean could see by the expression Sam's face that his mounting was not pleasant and Sam must have experienced the same discomfort that Dean had felt when he first landed on one.

"Are you all right?" Yori asked. She and the others had already formed their bikes.

"Yeah," Sam grunted. "Just peachy."

"Most Users seem to have a bit of discomfort for the first time," Tron said. Dean tried not to chuckle at that. "Son of Flynn was one of the only ones who was able to handle it." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm remembering more from my time as Rinzler." He looked up and narrowed his eyes at Dean. "Does that amuse you?"

"No not that," Dean said. "What you said earlier about User's first time. It can mean something else to us."

"Ignore my brother," Sam shook his head. "I'm not sure if I can ride this."

"Controls are like a real bike," Dean said. "And also like that Lightcycle game we used to play."

"It's been a while."

"It will come back to you."

"We will help you," Tron said before he turned to Lia. "You have the directions, Lia, lead away."

* * *

Dean kept his guard up as he rode through the tropical terrain. He had no idea what kind of creatures would be jumping out at them from this kind of setting. He wouldn't be surprised if they came across Predator type of beasts. He had to hand it to Luduserus if this was his doing, he got every detail down. Not only were there the sounds of various bugs, birds and what might be the shriek of a howler monkey but he could smell the various scents of the flowers. The place was also humid. It only took Dean a few second before his face was covered in sweat.

"Choo," Tron sneezed for the third time.

"Are you all right?" Yori asked him as she rode her bike along his side. "Your eyes are watering up."

"I don't know why I keep doing that," Tron said as he sniffled. "I've seen Users sneeze, but that is only something they do."

"Maybe this place is affecting your code," Sam suggested. "It's trying to get programs to react to this as if they were humans, including giving them allergies."

"That has to be it," Tron said. He paused to rub his finger against his nostrils. "I'm not too sure if I like this allergy."

"None of us do," Dean said.

They rode on without saying much except a few comments of the scenery. A few things did come close to them that looked like they might be threats such as giant dragonflies and large lizards but they were easily derezzed with a toss of a disk. They were not much of a challenge or a threat.

The heat and humidity was what was getting to Dean. He was also feeling thirsty and wish he had something to drink. It didn't have to be that liquid energy either, a simple glass of water would suffice. He had wondered if some of the tropical fruit would be full of juice. That might work.

"Hey Lia, can we stop?" Dean asked as he rode up against her. "I'm feeling a little parched."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"I need some water," Dean told him.

"I am pretty thirsty myself," Sam said.

"We are not far from an energy spring," Lia said. "We'll stop by there, take a quick drink and continue."

"Sounds good," Dean said and looked over his shoulder to confirm with Tron and Yori, but they were no there. The other two programs had vanished. "Tron? Yori?"

"Where did they go?" Sam asked. "They were right behind us."

"Tron, Yori," Lia said as she pressed something on her bike. "This is Lia. Where are you?"

"Lia this is Tron," the security program's voice came in through a speaker on Lia's bike. "We had to change course due to several fallen trees. Can you send us directions?"

"I don't like this," Dean grumbled

"I'm sending you the location of the nearest energy spring," Lia said as she pressed a different button. "It will show up for you and the distance between you and the spring."

"We will meet the—uh ah," the sounds were followed by a deep gasp of air and another sneeze. "There. You three stay careful."

"You take care of yourself," Lia told them. She did not see the living coiling golden vine that was dropping down next to her. It took Dean only a few seconds to notice the scales.

"Lia, look out," Dean shouted and retrieved his disk from his back. He threw it at the serpent as it wrapped it's body around the female program and pulled her up. He missed by a hair. "Damn it."

"Dean," Sam called out.

Dean looked up as some thing large came bounding across the foliage. It was a large jungle cat with a human like face, or more like a troll like face. The beast had a segmented scorpion like tail curled over it's back with several small barbs attached to it.

Dean threw his disk but the beast ducked at the last second. It didn't wait for the disk to return to Dean when it pounced. Dean felt four small sharp knives strike his chest, the points pierced through his armor and clothes as the wind was knocked out of his lungs. The pain was accompanied by his back and backside striking the ground.

"Get off my brother," Sam shouted as he held up a baton. The beams formed a shot gun.

The beast roared and shot something at Sam. One of the barbs from it's tail was now sticking out of Sam's leg.

* * *

Tron was sick and tired of sneezing and sniffling. His eyeballs itched and were constantly leaking and he was having trouble breathing through his nose. He hoped there was less of this allergy code at the spring.

"We're almost there," Yori said as she glanced back at him. "I can't believe you are slowing down."

"Just this allergy," Tron said.

"Well soon we'll be out of it. It is a pity this place is a hassle. It's beautiful beyond words."

"Probably from a different sector in the User world."

"I'm still amazed you were there. It's hard to believe that you walked amongst them. What all did you do?"

"I was in their neighborhood interviewing people about the missing Users," Tron said as he recalled his time out in what was called the Real World. "I ate their food in places called restaurants. I've tried burgers with fries and soup, pancakes with eggs and bacon, chicken strip baskets with different kinds of dip. I've had pie and something called fajitas." He remembered that one place they stopped in Arizona. "I drank coffee and soda. I slept in large beds, watched a little of their entertainment and went to there stores."

"Stores?"

"Places where they give credits in exchange for items such as clothes, fuel for their vehicles and soda to drink." He smiled at the memory, barely paying attention to what was going on around them. He noticed they were riding near a tall rock wall. He saw what looked like the ghostly image of a tank, but that couldn't be there and if it was it couldn't maneuvers it self around the terrain.

The tank was creeping along the jungle, passing through the tree's as if it wasn't there. The barrel of it's weapon was aimed at Yori's direction. It pulled back.

"Yori look out," Tron shouted as he tried to increase his speed and hoped that if he couldn't get there in time then someone else will as they did before in the jets.

The tank fired it's blast, striking Yori's bike and sending her crashing into the rocky wall, the force of the blast was enough to dislodge several more rocks to fall down on Tron.

* * *

**A/N: **Rocks fall and everyone dies. J/K.

The title is based on the song by Guns and Roses.


	20. A Miracle on the 34th Sector

**In Cyberspace No One Can Hear You Scream**

_Chapter 20: A Miracle on the 34__th__ Sector_

* * *

Dean's eyes widened as the barb pierced Sammy's leg. He had no idea if it was venomous of it if would just induce pain. He watched as his brother's leg went limp before he rolled over to face the ugly monstrosity that was staring him down.

The monster had a dome shaped, hairless head and mostly human features in its face. He had bushy eyebrows, large yellow eyes and a hook like nose. It pulled its lips back and revealed three rows of sharp teeth on the top and bottom of its mouth.

Gunfire was heard from Sam's direction. He used what last bit of strength he had left to fire the rifle.

The monster recoiled in pain when the bullet struck its shoulder. Dean half expected the thing to derezz, but it didn't. It did give him enough wiggle room for him to stretch and grab his sword.

Still growling, the monster raised his paw, long curling claws unsheathed and ready to strike down on Dean.

Dean shoved the blade into the beast's chest and using every bit of strength he had to plunge deeper and twisted it around.

The monster roared again as grid like fractures covered it's entire body. The game sprite crumbled into thousands of tiny glass like cubes that showered Dean's body.

"Sammy," Dean gasped as he stood up. He could see his brother unconscious with the barb still sticking out of his leg. He would have to attend his brother's injuries later. "Lia."

The snake like creature had its coils completely wrapped around the program. Only the top of Lia's head from eyes up were exposed.

"Let her go, Jafar," Dean said as he ran up to the snake monster. He swung his blade and cut into one of the segments.

The large head of the snake hissed at Dean and lunged at him, only to miss when Dean sidestepped it. He lunged for Dean a second time and once again he missed as he did before.

"Not so tough without your friend," Dean said as he jumped back again. He kept one eye on the snake and another eye on Lia. His plan was working. In it's pursuit, the snake was gradually unwrapping the program. "Losing your grip, Serpentor."

Lia fell to her knees when she was completely unwrapped and it looked like she was gasping for air. She showed no signs of deresoultion.

Dean jumped and landed a few feet behind the snake's head. He waited until it lunged itself at him again before he brought down the sword and decapitated it. He watched as it derezzed and was half disappointed it wasn't real. He could of used the skin to make a kick ass pair of boots.

"Lia, Sammy," Dean gasped as he ran to where Lia and Sam where. The program had recovered while Dean was in the process of killing the snake and had removed the barb from Sam's leg. "How is he?"

"He's awake," Lia said as she pulled a small glowing blue bottle from her pack that was clipped to her belt. "But he is unable to move." She poured some liquid on Sam's injury and then held the bottle while Sam drank the remains. "I know you were thirsty earlier but I was saving that bottle for an emergency."

"I'm glad you did," Dean said as he grabbed Sam's hand. "How are you bro?"

"I can barely feel my arms," Sam mumbled as if he had his jaw shot up with Novocain. "Can't feel my legs at all."

"How much further is this spring?"

"Not very far at all," Lia said.

"We are going to have to carry him." Dean placed his arms around Sam's midsection and hefted him up while Lia grabbed his legs.

* * *

Tron had felt his bike derezz as soon as the shell from the tank made contact. He launched himself forward, aiming himself for Yori and when he did not reach her he pulled himself and his limbs into a ball and tumbled on the ground. He felt the rocks strike his body and most of his armor repelled them but the impact of the various rocks was enough to cause intense pain. He gasped when one of them pierced his armor near his shoulder.

It was over before he knew it. Tron felt sore all over and his arm and head near his left temple hurt the worst and he could feel some of the rocks weighing down on him. He was still able to move. He threw the rocks off him and stood back up.

"Yori." He called out as he ran to where he had last seen her. He was only vaguely aware of something warm and wet dribbling down his head as he tore away at the rocks. He froze when he saw her.

She was lying there, semi curled and motionless. Her eyes were closed and there were cuts on her face where tiny pixels and sparks escaped. She was still alive, injured but still alive.

Tron scooped her up in his arms and ran for the nearest cover. He found several trees that grew close and tight together. He carried her through the copse and continued to run. His gaze shifted from where he was going to her. He just needed to find the gap in the rock wall. It was a long straight path that would take him straight to the energy spring.

"Tron?" Yori whispered his name.

"I'm here, Yori," he said to her. "I'm going to get you to the energy spring."

He found the gap in the wall and squeezed through. He didn't want anyone to follow them and after he set Yori down on the other side he grabbed some of the foliage to cover the space after him.

It was a good thing he had done so. He heard the sound of tank outside along with several programs running around. Tron hoped that he was able to have gotten through the gap without anyone seeing them.

"There is nothing sir," one of soldiers said. "No sign of any of them."

"Are you certain?" The voice caused Tron's circuits to run cold. It couldn't be him. Tron had derezzed him in battle.

"100 percent positive, sir," the soldier said. "They have been derezzed."

"Master Control is not going to be pleased," Sark said. "Move out. We still have to find the others."

Tron waited until he was certain they were gone before he spoke. "Sark is back."

"I heard," Yori said before she groaned in pain.

"I'm going to get you to that spring." He carried her as fast as he could manage through the narrow path.

"I never stopped believing, Tron," Yori said as she closed her eyes again. "I never stopped believing I would see you again."

"What are you talking about?" He asked and looked down. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the familiar lines form across her chest.

" I'm glad I was able to be with you for this short time." More cracks formed across her abdomen. "I love you, Tron. I always will."

"Don't say that, Yori. You are going to make it." He held her closer to himself. "We are going to save the system again. Don't leave me." He closed his eyes as a few tears fell out. "Please stay with me." He was not going to lose her. He refused to lose her. "Please Users let her stay. Please Alan-One, please don't take her away." He had to pray to something stronger. "Please Castiel's father let her live. Great Creator I beg of you. I love her." He opened his eyes.

The cracks on Yori had stabilized. The glow of her circuitry was in synch with his and when his pulsed so did hers. The fragments retracted, smoothed over and even the cuts on her face slowly healed.

"Yori," Tron said her name in joy before he kissed her.

"I'm not derezzing," Yori said as she opened her eyes and looked down at herself. "I'm alive."

"Thank the Users and Castiel's father," Tron said.

She smiled as he set her down and she was able to stand back up. She reached for his face or hair and pulled back. Her eyes widened in shock.

"What is it?"

Yori ran her finger down near his temple and held it up. It was coated in deep red liquid; blood. "There's more on your shoulder. Tron, you're bleeding."

"I'm not," Tron said as he glanced at his shoulder where more of the liquid was trickling down. He ran his finger over it and studied it. The substance looked like blood. "We don't bleed. Programs don't bleed."

"You brought me back." Her voice was faint but she was smiling again. "Just like Flynn."

"That was because he was a User." He licked his lips.

"And now you are one."

"Can't be," Tron gasped. He stared at the blood, his blood and looked into her eyes. "Is it possible?"

She didn't say anything, she only laced her fingers through his hair and guided down his head towards hers until their lips met.

* * *

Kruz stared at the pile of pixels in the middle of the jungle. He had known what the setting was when he was able to read up on such information from the User world. What he wondered was how Master Control was able to recreate such a terrain within their world or why. Now he knew it was used to trap and separate their enemy. He should have never questioned his leader.

"What kind of program was that?" Kruz asked as he stood over one of his lieutenants as the program ran a scan over the pile.

"Game sprite," the lieutenant said as he turned the scanner off. "Just as you had stated."

"And the other?"

"Both bit dumps are."

"Watch your language, young man," Kruz said. He liked his soldiers to keep clean, even their mouths.

"Sorry sir."

Kruz nodded as he brought his gloved hand to his mouth. He hadn't done such a gesture in a near cycle. He would do it back when he was an ordinary security program, a mere lieutenant for the old system before the new Master Control came into the picture. It helped him think as he tracked down suspicious programs.

"Commander?" The lieutenant looked up at him.

Kruz held up his hand. "Let me see." He walked towards one of the trees. "One of those who were looking for was right here and they were attacked by one of the sprites." He walked back to the pile that was most recently scanned. "Another was attacked right here." He pointed at the ground. "You can see the struggle. One tried to rescue the other when they were attacked.

"And what happened over here?" The lieutenant asked as he pointed to the copper colored stinger that was on the ground. Greenish-yellow liquid was dripping out of the pointed end.

"There was a third program here," Kruz answered after he picked up the stinger. "He tried to attack but was stung." He ran a finger over the length of the stinger. More of the same liquid had covered it along with a dark red substance. "One of them is an advanced level, like some of our new soldiers." He had often asked why some of the programs would bleed like that. Master Control had said it was a new kind of program that he had developed.

"I thought Master control could only create that kind," the lieutenant said.

"Apparently someone else can," Kruz said and remembered the warning he received about the powerful entity that had come to system. "He is our main enemy."

"Sir?" One of the soldiers asked and pointed to their left as the sound of tank treads grinding and tearing was heard.

Three of the tanks drove up to them, mowing down anything in their path including several of the trees before they came to stop. The hatches opened and several soldiers including Captain Sark crawled out.

"Captain on the ground," Kruz ordered. "Everyone at attention." He watched as everyone snapped in line with their backs rigid.

"Commander," Sark addressed him.

"Captain," Kruz greeted him and gave him a salute.

"I have seen you remembered your place," Sark said dryly. "What have you to report?"

"Three of our fugitives have come this way," Kruz said and pointed at the tree. "One was ambushed by a game sprite program. Another tried to attack when a second sprite got the jump on him." He pointed to the second pile. "The third program had tried to attack and was struck. The other two programs were able to get the upper hand and derezzed the sprites."

"What is this you are telling me?" Sark asked.

"I'm telling you what happened," Kruz said and changed his tone to the sweetest little voice he could muster. "Just like you asked, captain."

"I want to know where those programs are. None of this superfluous details."

"I was in the middle of tracking everything down when you have arrived. I even found out one of the fugitives is a new advanced type of program. One that bleeds like a User." He held out the stinger and showed Sark the blood. The other program seemed unimpressed.

"You are an idiot but I can see why you do not know."

"Do not know what?" Kruz asked.

"Since Master Control has not deemed you worthy to receive such knowledge I shall not give it out."

"Are you saying that you know about advanced programs that Master Control created?

"I know they are quite powerful and have been reprogrammed to do our bidding," Sark said in an impressed tone. "I'm sorry he didn't think you were able to calculate such a concept."

"Don't take that tone with me." Kruz felt his circuits heat up with rage. How could Master Control he keep such a secret from Kruz but tell Sark the truth.

"And you are forgetting your place again."

"My place was your place. You come around strutting like that. I don't see any of the fugitives with you."

"Apparently you were not good enough to keep your position. I order you to step back."

"You are right," Kruz said as he took a step back. "We can't be fighting like this in front of the kids."

"I am taking my troop and moving out," Sark said. "I have received new orders. You are to remain here and track down the fugitives."

Kruz glared at Sark's back. That arrogant son of a glitch can think he waltz over everything? He may have been rezzed in to replace Kruz, but he does not have his tracking skills.

"Don't let him get to you, sir," the lieutenant said as the tanks drove away. "Not many of us trust him and we like you better."

"I appreciate the compliment," Kruz said. He stared at the ground where he had found the barb. "The one program was immobilized. He had to be carried." He looked up through the jungle. "And I know where they were headed."

* * *

The spring was not quite what Dean was expecting. He thought it would be a jungle waterfall but it turned out to be a pond surrounded by grass with a few flowers. There were a few shrubs and what looked like glowing crystals hanging over the blue-green pond.

"Lia, I need you to hold him up," Dean said and took the empty vial from her. He filled it up and brought it back for his brother to drink.

"Thanks," Sam said as his speech became cleared. He was able to grab the vial when he was halfway finished with it and once he was done he was able to stand up again.

Once Sammy was cured of his paralysis, Dean went to satisfy his thirst along with Lia. He scooped up handfuls of the stuff and drank it down. The cool liquid burned his dry throat at first but he drank it down rapidly, becoming more satisfied with each new drop. He didn't stop until his circuits were almost blinding him with their luminescence.

"What about Tron and Yori?" Sam asked. "They said they were heading over here."

"I'm sure they are fine," Dean said. He hoped he was right. "You've seen how that security program is like in battle. A few game sprite programs are not going to slow that guy down."

"I'll try to contact them," Lia said as she activated her light cycle. "Tron? Yori? This is Lia. We are at the spring. Do you read?"

Dean glanced over at his brother. He had seen Sam take a couple of handfuls of the energy himself but his circuits were not as bright as his. The neurotoxin that immobilized him seemed to be out of his system.

"You should drink more," Dean told his brother.

"I'll be fine," Sam said.

"You need more."

"I feel fine." Sam took another handful of the energy anyway.

"Why do you always have to question me?"

"Because I'm your brother."

Dean shook his head and turned to Lia. "Hear anything?"

"No," Lia said as Dean saw two figures walking towards them. "I haven't heard anything. I'm worried."

"I think I see them." Dean pointed at the two programs. From their distance he could see that one was female and while their circuitry was dim it was also blue. "They might need our help." He ran up to them and stopped when he got a look at Tron. "What happened to you guys?"

"Sark ambushed us," Tron said. He had a deep cut near his left temple and something had pierced his shoulder armor. There was blood like substance near both wounds, some if it had soaked into Tron's hair and more had trickled down his arm.

"What's a Sark?" Sam asked.

"An old enemy," Yori said as they continued their way to the spring. "I was nearly derezzed, but Tron brought me back." She looked into the eyes of her lover and smiled.

"You need some medical attention there, buddy," Dean said.

"Is that…blood?" Sam asked.

"Impossible," Dean said. "Users bleed, Right?"

"Correct," Tron said as he kneeled against the spring.

"So what is that?" Sam asked.

"Blood," Yori said. She kneeled down next to Tron.

"But you just said…" Dean felt himself trail off as the realization hit. Tron was human. Somehow he had become human.

"What's going on?" Lia asked. She had collapsed her bike and ran over to where they were.

"Tron has become a User," Yori explained as she applied some of the energy to the former program's wounds.

"How?" Sam asked.

"That's not possible," Lia said at the same time. "Is it?"

"I don't know," Dean said. "Do you know how this happened?" He directed the question to Tron and Yori.

"No," Tron said before he took a long drink. "I don't how this happened. I didn't know this was possible."

"Quorra was a program," Dean said. "And she's human now."

"But she was an ISO." He closed his eyes and inhaled before he brought another handful of liquid to his mouth.

"Gabriel," Dean growled out his name. "He knew this whole time. He said there was something off about Tron, but he didn't say what."

"Maybe he didn't know," Sam said.

"Oh he knew," Dean said. "He knew and I'm going to get some answers from him."

Tron and Yori finished drinking but Tron remained where he was kneeling and looked into the water. Dean realized the former program was looking at his own reflection. He sat down next to his friend as Tron had pulled back at his upper lip with a finger and examined his teeth. He stuck out his own tongue and stared at that for a few seconds before he pulled down his lower right eyelid.

"We'll figure this out," Dean said and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. When Tron looked up at him, Dean stared into his eyes. The circuits were no longer amongst the blues and was replaced with the dark speckles and dots all humans had.

"The others are waiting for us," Tron said as he stood back up. He walked away from the spring and returned to the jungle path with everyone following behind.

* * *

**A/N: **The title is based on the movie "A Miracle on 34th Street."


	21. Jailbreak

**In Cyberspace No One Can Hear You Scream**

_Chapter 21: Jailbreak_

* * *

Tron had led the group on their trek through the jungle with Lia next to his side as navigator. He tried not to let his emotions show. How many new emotions was he going to have now that he was a User? He still felt love for Yori, anger at Sark, seething rage was reserved for Luduserus. He felt concern for his friends and the Users who were still locked up and fear, fear of the unknown.

There was also the question of what was going to happen to him after they had destroyed Luduserus. Where was he going to go? Would he still live in ENCOM's system, return to Flynn's Grid to help repair it? Would he go and live in the real world now and if so where would he live? With Sam Flynn? Would he move in with Alan-One? That was another question. What would he address Alan as? He couldn't really call him his User now that he was also human. Should he call him father?

"Are you all right?" Lia asked when she looked up from her map.

Tron shrugged. "I have many questions."

"I bet," Lia said as the passed by a single tree. The foliage was thinning out as they continued on and would be able to use the car again soon. "This whole transformation has left me speechless. I didn't know that could happen to us."

"It happened to a program called an ISO," Tron said. "Free willed programs that emerged from the Sea of Simulation."

"You have free will now."

He nodded. "I don't want to be seen differently. I was just a security program, one of many that worked freely. I only listened to the Users and not a highly developed program."

"You are special," Yori said from behind him. "You were always special to me, even before. Alan and Flynn felt that way."

"I'm not sure if I want the others to know about this." He stared at his hands. He knew how Flynn and Gabriel felt and kept their true identities a secret.

"We won't tell anyone," Yori said as she placed her hand on his arm.

"What about the angels?" Lia asked. "Or the other Users?"

"They will know," Tron said and glanced back at the two brothers who were in the middle of some argument. "Dean wants to speak with the angels and hopefully we will get some answers. Quorra has been through what I'm going through. She can also answer some questions."

"Did you hear that?" Dean shouted.

"No," Sam said. "Are you sure you are not jumping to conclusions?"

"No," Dean said as he shook his head. "I'm certain I heard some motorcycles behind us."

"I don't see any."

"Cause they are not close." The older of the two pointed at his ears. "These don't miss much."

"Do you feel we are being followed?" Tron asked. He believed in his friend and knew they would have to depend on Dean's heightened hearing now that he lost his ability to track like he used to.

"Positive," Dean said. "We need to run and get into the car."

They took off into a run. There were not may trees or shrubbery to worry about bumping into or tripping over. Tron could even see the usual buildings beyond the edge of the plants.

A disk flew through the air and missed hitting Sam in the back of the head by a minor fraction. He had ducked and turned around while activating his rifle.

"Get the car," Dean ordered as he removed his disk from his back.

"Still a lot of trees," Sam said.

"Dean is right," Tron said as he turned around and saw several soldiers on bikes as they rode up to them. "I'm certain your brother can drive through this." He threw his disk as he heard the sound of the light car being rezzed in. One disk was able to slice under the wheels of a bike, causing the rider to fly through the air until he crashed into one of the small trees. The other disk struck one of the soldiers, instantly derezzing them.

"Tron," Yori called out to him as she got into the car.

Tron jumped in after her and stuck his head out of the side window. His disk in hand and ready to throw. He watched as more soldiers were coming closer.

"You might want to sit down," Dean said as he started the vehicle.

"They are getting closer," Tron said.

"And we are about to get far away from them."

Tron felt someone pull him back inside and he turned to face Yori who was giving him that look with her head slightly tilted and a small smile on her face.

The engine of the car revved and the light car shot forward, narrowly missing some of the foliage as it drove on. Dean weaved around the diminishing plants until they were once again regulated to the side walks and they were on a normal road.

"Lia, tell me where to go," Dean said as he continued to drive.

* * *

Patience was not one of Sam Flynn's stronger suits. He hated waiting for answers, especially important questions. He hated waiting for Quorra to finish chit chatting with some of the gals from work so they could go to the arcade and work on repairing the Grid. He hated waiting for those boring meetings to end at work. He couldn't stand waiting for those he cared about to arrive safely. That was the worst kind of waiting.

Quorra sat down next to him and grabbed his hand while giving him a reassuring look.

"I spoke with Slash," she said. "He received contact with them just recently. They are on their way."

"Good," Sam said as he let out a deep breath.

Lia had been speaking with them before. She had explained the glitch jungle setting, the fact they had to switch to lightcycles and that they had to reenergize before they could continue. There were some periods of times in between communication and Lia did not explain the delays.

"Don't tell them," Gabriel said as he walked alongside the other angel. Now that was something to get used to, especially since they can come into the digital world. "It would worry them."

"I feel they should know," Castiel said and turned as another program walked up to them. Castiel tilted his head to the side and stared at the program with unblinking eyes until the other program walked away. That was one thing that angel did that unnerved Sam. He never blinked and that was freaky.

"What should we know?" Quorra asked.

"There were a few times when I felt the others were in great danger," Castiel said "I nearly teleported to them, but they were able to fight back."

"That's good that they were able to fight back," Sam said. "Why didn't they tell us?"

"They didn't want us to worry," Quorra said.

"You see," Gabriel said as he held up his hands. "Unnecessary worry." He turned to Castiel. "And how the heck are you going to find them? One they have the sigils and unless you are unaffected by your own handwriting these days you can't locate those two and two you have no idea where anything is in this system."

"I would focus on the others," Castiel answered. "I have written different sigils on Tron's frame while he slept that would allow me to find him no matter what."

"You wrote on him while he slept?" Sam asked. As if that angel couldn't get any freakier.

"On his ribs," Castiel explained. "I can carve Enochain sigils on their rib without cutting through the skin."

"Oh," Quorra gasped and pointed to her chest. "Could you write my name on one of mine?"

"I don't think now is a good-" Sam had started.

"They are here," Slash shouted. "Open the entrance."

The floor panel lowered into the underground hideout and the Impala like care drove into the building. As soon as everyone stepped out the vehicle collapsed into a single baton that was picked up by Sam Winchester.

"We were so worried," Quorra said as she approached them. "Sam here was. He was even pacing."

"She has a tendency to exaggerate," Sam chuckled.

"We are sorry if we caused anyone alarm," Yori said. "We didn't want to go into further explanation until we returned."

"You guys had Cas worried," Gabriel said as he pointed to the other angel. "I also kept your bag safe, Winchester."

"Thanks for that," Winchester said, coolly. The programs eyed the chinchilla with curiosity and uncertainty while both brothers glared at him.

Dean marched right up, grabbed Gabriel by his chest fur and shoved up against the wall.

"Hey," Sam said as he ran up to the older brother. "What's going on?"

"Gabe here didn't tell me an important detail about Tron."

"Rinzler," Sam guessed. He was afraid the program's other personality might show up. That was what caused the delay. "I thought the other angel already explained him."

"He did," Dean answered, not removing his eyes from Gabriel. "Why haven't you told us?"

"So you figured out why he's different?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, thanks for nothing."

"Look, I didn't know what's different about him, just that something is off." He blinked. "So what is different?"

"Don't act like you don't know," Dean said as his voice grew lower.

"Maybe he doesn't know?" Sam asked.

"What's going on?" Quorra asked.

"Not here," Dean said as he dropped the disguised angel. "He doesn't want everyone to know."

"There is a corner that is private," Quorra said.

The nine of them gathered together in the corner with Sam, Quorra and the angels listening to the others about their time in the jungle, how they got separated and battled against various game sprite beasts and tanks.

"I was nearly derezzed from the rocks," Yori said as she glanced at Tron. "Tron brought me back. He transferred his energy to me."

"Like my dad," Sam said as he remembered the story. "But I thought only Users could do that."

"He is a human," Castiel said as he stared deep into Tron's eyes. "Those are the eyes of a human."

"Wait," Sam said as he pointed at Tron then at the angels. "What?"

"Like me," Quorra gasped.

"But we had my father's disk and you were an ISO, a non written program with free will."

"Tron is part of team free will now," Dean said.

"Do you know how this happened?" Yori asked.

Sam shrugged. "For Quorra it was because of the laser and my father's disk, although it did take a few days for her to fully transform."

"Tron's been in our world for about four days," Dean said. "But we didn't have a special disk."

"Those were enough," Tron said as he examined his hands.

"Cas," Sam Winchester addressed the angel. "Can you explain this?"

"I'm not sure about the exact details," Cas said as he stared at Tron. "A combination of various elements. The laser in the basement is one. There is also the air he breathed, the sun on his skin, the food and beverages he drank."

"We bought him his meals," Dean said. "We contributed to this?"

"Why are we acting like this is a bad thing?" Quorra asked. "I love being human. It's a dream come true to be in their world, my world now."

"We know you appreciate it Q," Sam said as he placed his hand on hers. "But Tron might feel differently."

"But everyone is acting like the worst thing ever," Quorra said, her voice on the edge of a pout. "Do humans hate their own, I mean our own race this much."

"We don't hate them," Lia said. "We appreciate and love our Users."

"Sorry if we are making it sound that way," Winchester said.

"I also love the Users," Tron said. "I would gladly give my life for them. Becoming one would be an honor, is an honor. I'm just afraid I won't be able to run my functions properly now."

"Part of free will means you get to do want you want to do," Dean told him. "If that means doing security checks within then run those checks all you want."

"The others are probably wondering what we are doing," Gabriel said and looked back over his shoulder at the other programs. "They want to spring into action."

"Then we should," Tron said as he took in a deep breath. "We have done enough relaxing. Now is the time for action."

* * *

They had all divided into several teams and each team would go to one of the cell block lines to free the Users that were held there. Tron lead his group that contained him, Quorra, Dean, Jolt and two other programs. Unlike he others he did not have to need directions to locate it. He knew from memory.

"I have a question," Dean said as they continued on. "Why did we have to go to another system for shelter? Why not just stay in the underground?"

"Because everything in that system is free," Jolt explained.

"And Darla needed someplace to make her feel safe," Tron added. The poor girl needed a place for her to feel comfortable after her ordeal. She was a completely opposite person from Nyrii and Tron wondered what she was like before she was taken. The one thing he did know for sure was that he was going to make sure what happened to Darla was not going to happen to any other User.

"How many guards do you think there will be?" Quorra asked.

"I remember about three or four standing over us," Dean answered. "There were at least two in the pathway."

"There are probably more," Tron added. "We are close."

"Just a few more meters," a female program confirmed as she walked ahead. "Right here." She tapped her first at the roof above.

Tron, along with Dean and another program grabbed onto the panel and pushed it out of the way. Tron didn't wait to hear the panel clatter when it struck the floor and climbed through the opening.

And was nearly fried with the staff of one of the guards.

Tron rolled across the floor and used his disk to slice off the glowing end.

The guard reached behind for his own disk.

Tron threw his second disk and derezzed the guard before he even had chance to pull it off.

Two more guards were running at him and another was from behind. Tron didn't have to look up to know those that were standing on the cells were also going to aim for him.

Two glowing disks whirled through the air. One took out one of the guards on top of the cells while another sliced off the leg from the knee down of one that was racing towards them. The disks whirled back to their owners and Dean and Quorra had caught them.

Tron heard more sounds of derezzment behind him and a quick glance over his shoulder was enough for him to see Jolt and another program catching their disks on return.

Tron threw his again along with Quorra's. His weapon struck the chest of one of the other guards while Dean's delivered mercy to the guard that Tron had maimed.

He turned around to see if there were any more and looked up to see one of the guards that was on top of the cells run off into the other direction.

"Somebody is taking the smart way out," Dean said.

"More like he is going to alert his superiors," Jolt said.

"How are we going to get them out?" the female program asked as he pointed into the entrance of the nearest cells and female elf, male vampire, and male dwarf just stared at them. The other cells also contained Users.

"Do you have the code, Jolt?" Quorra

"I do," he typed away at a key pad near the entrance. "May take a bit of time."

"Wait," Dean said as he placed a hand on one of the walls. "Wouldn't it go faster if we take out the force fields?"

"It would be faster," Quorra added and put her hand on another wall.

Tron stared at his own hands and inhaled deeply as he also touched the walls. The soft hum from the force fields slowly faded away.

"I think those guys are busting us out," the vampire said and held out his hand to test his theory. "They did."

"This way," Jolt said as he motioned for the opening in the floor. "We are going to get you to someplace safe."

Tron stared at the cells as they slowly emptied and the ten Users followed the others to the entrance. Twice he had been locked up in here and twice he was not able to break out even though he had the power the second time.

"Still needs getting used to?" Quorra asked him.

"Very," he answered.

"I'll be here to help. Sam will want to help and you made new friends who also want to make this comfortable for you and I bet Alan will feel the same."

"I appreciate your kind words, even after what I done to you."

"It wasn't your fault," she said softly. "The only person to blame is and was Clu."

"Thank you." He did feel better after apologizing and hearing her accept.

"Lets go and save the rest of our fellow humans," she said with a smile before she ran to the hole.

Tron felt himself smile as he followed her.

* * *

**A/N** the titles of the chapter is from the song by Thin Lizzy


	22. Come Blow Your Horn

**In Cyberspace No One Can Hear You Scream**

_Chapter 22: Come Blow Your Horn_

* * *

Dean looked over the group of people they had just rescued. The oldest of the group was about Sammy's age and the youngest was thirteen. He had both wondered and worried if they would come across preteen and younger children but figured Luduserus would not need children that young.

"Are you all there was in this block?" Jolt asked as he and the others looked over them for any possible visible injuries.

"We are all the ones that were there," a gangly troll said.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked. "For as long as you guys were here?"

"There was another group," a dwarf girl said. "There were only here for a few days and took somewhere else."

"We thought they were sent home," a human warrior added.

"Damn," Dean muttered. That group was taken and repurposed into human foot soldiers for Luduserus.

"That's were you guys are going," the female program said before anyone could ask any further questions. "We are going to take you to an area where you can relax, stretch around, not worry about anything and before you know it you will be back home and talking with your new friends."

Dean smiled at the program. The kids did seem to buy what she was saying and hopefully they will be able to defeat the demon and save the missing children from the brainwashing.

"Has everyone been accounted for?" Jolt asked.

"No," Dean said as he looked around. "Where's Tron?"

"And Quorra," another program asked.

"I saw them talking," Jolt said. "He seemed a bit shaken up."

"They do know that we don't have much time," the female program said.

"They do," Dean answered and glanced back to where the entrance was.

The two former programs climbed down through the hole. If Tron was shaken up as Jolt had said he was before he wasn't now. He was actually smiling.

"Is everything okay?" Dean asked.

"It is now," Quorra said as Tron nearly ran up to them. "He's still getting used to being human."

"How did you adapt?" Dean asked.

"It was easy," Quorra said as she smiled. "Sam helped me and everyone had been very nice. I once worried Sam when I cut myself with a knife in the kitchen by accident. He kept telling me to clean it and let him look at it but I just couldn't stop staring at the blood. I have blood. It was an amazing feeling to see that I was human."

"You can tell me more as we head back," Dean said as they followed after everyone.

* * *

There were several more Users in the hideout when Dean's party had returned. They all looked confused or relieved or both. Several programs were speaking with some of them and others were handing them vials of energy to drink.

"We have a bit of a problem," Slash said when they returned. "Some of the Users are in the middle of games as we speak."

"How many?" Tron asked. He had seemed to snap back into take-charge mode during their walk back.

"Two parties," Slash answered as held up his fingers. "One of them is being taken to the lightcycle games and the other was something about a quest."

"For the crystal horn," a female zombie answered. "They were taken to the Quest for the Crystal Horn."

"We need to go back for them," Tron said. There were no ifs ands or buts about the way he phrased himself.

"Can you guys organize a way on getting them back to Mrs. Bradley's laptop?" Flynn asked.

"We are working on that right now," Slash added. "The vehicles are being prepared as we speak."

"We need to figure out who goes to which game," Sammy said.

"Lia knows where they are," Dean said as he nodded to the program.

"I've helped break out Sam from a different lightcycle arena," Quorra said. "I volunteer to help save the Users from the current lightcycle game."

"I've gone and equipped for the fantasy setting," Dean said as he pointed to himself.

"We still need to hammer out the details," Tron said. "And we need to do it quickly."

* * *

Still using underground transportation Tron led his group through the winding tunnels until they came to a dead end. The underground paths did not go everywhere and according to Lia's directions they had to emerge from the floor.

"I wonder if this is the same game simulation," Dean said as they crept behind a building.

"It's not the same game," Lia said and shook her head. "There are several simulation rooms."

"The one I rescued you guys from had an underground access," Gabriel reminded them. He and Yori rounded out their party. Both Sams, along with Quorra, Castiel and Slash went to rescue those from the lightcycles while Jolt lead the group to take the other Users back to Lora Bradley's laptop.

"Do you know what kind of game we are facing?" Dean asked.

"It's a simple quest from what I gathered," Lia explained. "The players enter through a canyon and must fight against furies, wolf creatures, and skeleton warriors until they reach the treasure that is guarded by the sleeping beast."

"What kind of beast?" Yori asked.

Lia shrugged. "It changes from time to time."

"It's quiet," Tron said and pointed to a different building that was closer to the game dome. "Now." He raced towards the new cover and pressed his back against it while he watched the others as they caught up.

"When do we go in?" Dean asked.

"I have to see if it is guarded," Tron answered. "And if it is how many are standing in front."

"No matter what you are, you are always prepared," Yori told him.

"Here." Dean held out the pair of binoculars his brother given him that was in the bag the other Winchester carried around.

"Thank you," Tron said and held up the binoculars to his eyes. He could see about eight guards and all looked the same, save for two of them. There was something about them that made them look younger than the other two. Those weren't just programs.

"How many?" Yori asked.

"Eight," Tron answered as he handed back the binoculars to Dean. "Two of them are Users."

"Which ones?" Lia asked.

"One next to the one of the furthest left," Tron answered. "And one next to the one that is standing on the right side of the entrance, exactly next to the entrance."

"I wonder why these guys are on just simple guard duty," Dean answered. "Darla was turned into a lieutenant."

"Nyrii," Tron corrected. "When she was repurposed she was Nyrii. They are two separate identities." He was not the same as Rinzler, he felt that he and the program he was turned into were two different identities.

"What is your battle strategy," Yori asked.

"Split up and attack from the sides," Tron said. "We try not to harm the Users as we take out the guards."

Tron and Yori had teamed up together while the others went around a different way. They took great care to avoid being seen and were able to sneak up to the guards until they were a few meters away.

Tron attacked first. His disk struck one the guards in the neck before it came back to him. He caught it and threw his second one.

Yori had thrown her disk a few nanos after Tron had made his attack. Her disk did not cause deresolution of one of the guards but it had cut off his arm. As soon as she had caught her disk she threw it again and caused his form to derezz.

The only one left was the User and he came at them with his staff. He swung it around towards the two of them and nearly hit Yori who jumped back and away at the last second. When the User swung at her again she struck her disk down and cut through the staff.

Tron relied on his bare fists as he went up against the User while Yori tried to fight him from behind. Tron was pleased and impressed that his romantic counterpart was able to be come stronger. She always was quick though.

Yori lashed out with one hand and grabbed the User by the wrist and held it firm while the User tried to spin around.

Tron kicked out his legs from under him and grabbed the User before he could hit the floor. He folded the User's arms behind his back and held him steady despite the fact the repurposed human was trying to wriggle free.

"We need Gabriel," Tron said.

"And I know what you need me for." The angel had appeared behind them. "Don't worry about Dean and Lia. We took care of the guards and put the other kid under." He touched the User on the forehead.

Once the User went limp Tron scoop him up into his arms. "We can't carry them through the game, or just leave them here."

"Inside," Gabriel said and pointed to in the dome.

Tron followed the angel inside where Dean and Lia were kneeling over the unconscious body of a different User.

"Can't just leave them here," Lia said. "Someone has t-"

"I'll stay with them," Yori said.

"I was going to volunteer," Lia told her.

"You know the game routes better than I do," Yori said. "The others are better warriors than I and even with his powers restricted, Gabriel still is an archangel with many talents."

"Are you certain you will be all right?" Tron asked her.

"I'll be fine." She caressed his jaw and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Go save those kids, my handsome User."

* * *

The canyons were similar to the ones in the Grid in structure but they were different in color. There were gold, orange, tan and a mix of the colors. Some of the rocks seemed to sparkle. The path was also different. Not everything was hard packed. There were gritty patches, areas with small cracks.

The air felt dry and Tron wondered if it really was that way or was it because of the setting was affecting his User brain, making him think that it was dry. The pseudo sun certainly felt warm.

"Have you visited a place like this?" Lia asked as they walked through the canyon. She had been staring at everything with her mouth agape.

"We drove past similar landscapes," Dean said as his ears seemed to twitch. "No real canyons though. Something is coming." He looked up and pointed at the two dark shapes in the sky.

The shapes came closer and resembled deformed programs with black furry bodies and hairless ugly faces. They flew in on large leathery wings with long string like hair. Their legs ended in feet with curved hook like talons.

Tron felt his disk in hand in an instant. He threw it at one of the creatures and it instantly derezzed. Gabriel took care of the second one with his slingshot.

They continued on at a fast walk, almost jog. They came across more of the flying creatures and several beasts that looked like large dogs with black spikes growing out of their backs. The creatures did not have a chance against them.

A third threat came in the form of walking skeletons that wore armor and wielded swords. They were able to hear them from meters away with the way their bones rattled against each other.

"Now I really feel like Link," Dean said as he derezzed the last skeleton in the group.

The amount of beasts and skeletons grew in number as they got closer to the goal. The four of them were able to take care of the monsters with an almost ease, even when ten skeletons were up against them.

"Hear that?" Dean asked and pointed up ahead.

"More monsters?" Lia asked.

"Not just them. I hear a battle." He ran up ahead.

"Dean, wait for us," Tron shouted as he ran after his friend.

Dean was right. There were dozens of skeleton warriors fighting against five others that Tron could tell where the Users they went to rescue by their appearances.

They weren't the only ones there. In the middle was a small hill with a pedestal that had a trumpet made of a glass like substance perched on it. A large legless creature was coiled around it and fast asleep. It was covered in multi colored feathers and had a pair of large wings folded up against it sides. It almost seemed beautiful to Tron.

"Is there another monster producing panel?" Dean asked as he looked around.

"Over there," Gabriel said as he pointed at the wall. "Leave this one to me."

"You are going to need cover," Tron said and followed after the disguised angel. He watched as Gabriel jumped and landed on the skeletons.

Tron took care of those that Gabriel missed. He did not throw his disks and instead used them to slice through the skeletal necks and chests. He kept his eyes on the bony warriors as they seemed to be rezzed in from the pulsating panel.

Gabriel pulled back on his slingshot and fired a projectile at the panel. The odd pebble seemed to bounce of the surface with no effect.

"What the?" Gabriel asked as he pulled out something bigger from his pack. "Lets see how you handle this." He fired again and the projectile struck the bottom of the panel but it didn't even crack it, only separated what attached the jewel to the bottom. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Maybe one of the rocks from the ground?" Tron suggested as he derezzed two more of the skeletons.

"Gonna try," Gabriel said as he scurried along the floor and picked up a rock. "This should do it."

"Do you have the shot?" Tron asked. He ducked from the attack from one of the skeletal warriors and when he rose up he slice through a few others.

"I do," Gabriel answered as aimed his slingshot. He did not see the skeleton that was advancing on him.

"Gabriel," Tron cried out as the skeleton tackled the angel. He cried out in anger and swung out his arms with his disks, taking out several of the soldiers before he threw one of the disks at the panel. It struck through near the top, severing what had kept it bound to the rocky cliff side. The panel fell to the ground where it shattered on impact.

Tron ran back to Gabriel and with a few swipes derezzed each and every one of the skeletons that had gathered around near them.

"Nice shot," Gabriel said when he got back to his feet.

"This one was made of stronger material," Tron said as he and the angel helped to take care of the remaining skeletons.

The deep and loud hiss came from behind. Tron turned around to see the giant creature was no longer asleep and was attacking the others. Arrows flew into the beast along with a few disks and Tron was certain he saw Dean's sword against the neck.

"Good thing it is just one of these guys," Gabriel said as he ran to the beast. He jumped high, did a tumble in the air and landed on top of the creature's skull.

Tron ran up to the creature while he threw his disk at one of the beast's eye and the second one at the neck, just underneath the jaw.

"I hate creatures like these," Lia said when she caught her disk.

"I have had enough of snakes for the day," Dean agreed before he brought down his blade again.

One of the strangely dressed Users threw a spear at the creature. The point of the weapon struck the creature in between the eyes.

The creature closed its eyes and fell to the ground seconds before it derezzed.

"Good game," one of the two female Users clapped.

"Good game?" Lia repeated in disbelief. "Are you aware of the danger we are in?"

The young Users just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Who should get the prize?" A very short male User asked.

"The one who took the winning shot," Gabriel said and nodded at the one who threw the spear.

"Do we have time?" Dean asked.

"We need to leave," Tron said as the spear thrower climbed up the hill and jumped up to grab the glass horn. "The game has ended. Follow us out."

They returned to the entrance in little time. Nothing attacked them once they had the horn in their possession. The User who won it held it up to his mouth and tried to play it and only managed to play something that sounded horrible.

"Tron," Yori said as they arrived.

"How are they?" Lia asked as he pointed at the two repurposed Users.

"They are still asleep," Yori said as she glanced at them. "They seem comfortable."

"We are going to have to carry them," Tron said as he opened the least a hundred soldiers were waiting outside for them. "After we take care of them." He reached for disk and separated it into two.

"There is no we," Gabriel said as he closed the doors. He ran back to them and pressed his fingers against the foreheads of three of the Users and caused them to disappear. He did the same thing for the other two after he had swiped the glass horn from one despite his protests.

"Did he send them someplace safe?" Lia asked.

"Sending everyone there," Gabriel said and placed his fingers against hers and Yori's heads.

"Yori," Tron gasped out her name when she disappeared. "Where is she?

"Where you are going to be," Gabriel said. "Now grab those two on the floor."

"We are not going to leave you here," Dean said.

"Gotta make this difficult don't you, Winchester?" Gabriel asked as he teleported the two repurposed Users out of the area. "Let me spell it out for you. I'm the one who is going to be saving you from me."

"From you?" Tron stared at him. "I don't understand."

"You will." The angel said as he placed his finger's on Tron's and Dean's foreheads.

* * *

The game arena vanished and was replaced with the underground tunnel that they had to abandon earlier. Tron looked around and found Yori, Lia and the other Users.

"Not again," Dean said as he ran for the opening. "Not going to let him die again."

"Dean wait," Tron said as he followed him.

Dean had opened up the doorway in the ceiling and tried to crawl out and ducked when a bright flash was seen above them. As soon as the flash had faded he pulled himself up again.

Tron followed behind and saw a flickering white glow that was receding back towards the arena. Tron squinted as he tried to make out a shadow that seemed to be walking towards them on two legs. It was human like in form. As it walked closer Tron could see large wing like growths stretch out and then draped the shoulders of the figure and shifted in form.

The figure came into view. He looked like a human with dark blond hair slicked back and noticeable sideburns. His mouth was set in a cocky smirk and he was staring at them with golden brown eyes. He wore a shirt like top, blue jeans and dark brown boots. The long black leather coat he wore seemed to defy gravity with each step the man took.

"Gabe?" Dean gasped.

"That's right," the man said with Gabriel's voice. "The Archangel Gabriel is back and he's a bloody animal."

* * *

**A/C **The title is from Little Boy Blue

Listening to "Disc Wars" and "Clu" on the sound track really helsp with writing action filled scenes.


	23. Mass Effect

**In Cyberspace No One Can Hear You Scream**

_Chapter 23: Mass Effect_

Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew he should after all he had been through but after being pulled into the digital frontier things went a little weird for him inside his head. The one thing he thought he would never see again was the familiar human visage of Gabriel, the one he had grown to know as the trickster, but there was no doubting that hairstyle, the smirk or the way he arched his eyebrow.

"Gabriel," Tron said in a surprised and happy tone. "You survived that."

"Was there any doubt?" Gabe asked as he held out his hands. He was holding that glass horn in one hand.

"You-your restored?" Dean asked as he gestured to Gabe. "You are fully restored now. You have all your powers and abilities back?"

"Not all of them," Gabe said and breathed deeply. "I just got back my morphing abilities."

"Morphing?" Tron blinked.

"He can change his form to look like anyone," Dean explained. "Gabe, what happened back there?"

"I played this horn." Gabe said as he held up the treasure.

"But that's not your horn." Dean pointed at the treasure. "Cas has your horn in a safe location, away from your douchey mutant turtle brother."

Gabriel chuckled. "Raph is a bit of a douche. There are several things you have to know. One that was a minor explosion, two anyone can cause damage when they play my horn and three I can cause some pretty decent damage when I blow any horn."

"What would happen if you blew your horn?" Tron asked.

"Like crossing the streams," Gabe said. "Ultimate cosmic power in a single note and best not to think about it."

"You destroyed all those guards back there?" Dean asked.

"Were any of them Users?" Tron asked.

"Yes I did and no there weren't," Gabe answered. "I destroyed all of them that was within a quarter mile radius, including my digital body, but by sacrificing myself to save your butts I was able to resurrect it back and now I can change my appearance again."

"So the more good deeds you do the more of your old powers comes back?" Dean asked.

"That's pretty much on the instruction manual," Gabe said.

"I have one more question," Dean said and pointed at Gabe's coat. "Why that outfit."

"Because dusters are cool and I just had to go with that classic look of the coat flying in the breeze with an explosion behind me." He turned to Tron. "Was that kind of impressive?"

"I thought it looked amazing," Tron said.

"The results have been achieved," Gabe said as he held up his hands.

"We better go before more soldiers arrive," Tron said as he pointed at the opening.

The three of them crawled down into the underground pathway with Dean and Tron assisting Gabe who refused to part with that damn horn. The second they were all inside Dean helped Tron with the floor panel.

"What happened back there?" Yori asked.

"Who is this?" Lia asked as she pointed at Gabe.

"My dear pretty program," Gabe said as he did a sweeping bow before the two ladies. "It is me, Gabriel, or you can still call me Gabe or Skip."

"Gabriel?" Lia gasped as she looked at him. "This is really you?"

"Of course," Gabe said as he shifted back into the form of Skip Chinchilla. "It is." He changed back into his familiar human form. "Just had one of my many talents returned." He walked up to the spear-carrying elf and gave him back his horn. "Sorry I had to borrow this on short notice."

"You can change forms?" The elf asked.

"But of course," Gabe said as his features, body and clothes changed. He was wearing all black and had black eyes and long greasy black hair. His face had taken on the appearance of Alan Rickman. "That will be twenty points from Gryffindor. Mr. Potter."

The kids voiced their admiration and clapped while Gabe changed back.

"I'm happy that you have one of your favorite skills back," Dean said as he placed a hand on the shoulder's hand. "But we have to get these kids to safety."

"Ah yes," Gabe sighed. "Work now and play later."

* * *

They had returned to the shelter the same time as Sam and Castiel's group had returned and like Dean's party they were able to rescue a few reprogrammed Users along the way.

"Gabriel?" Sam blinked when he saw the angel. "You have your old body back?"

"It's the same body," Cas said as he studied his brother. "He just changed his appearance."

"Don't worry everyone," Gabe said as he held out his arms. "Still me, still Gabe or Skip if you prefer. I can change my appearance now."

"Yeah he's got that going for him again," Dean said as he looked around. It seemed that those programs that took the main group of Users back to the laptop have returned. "I guess our next move will be to get these guys back."

"After Cas treats them," Tron said and pointed at the still sleeping Users.

Cas said nothing as he walked over to them. He touched their foreheads, two at a time as he said the same words in Enochian as he had before.

"We'll try to get them out of here and return as fast as we can," Jolt said. "Do you know how we are going to carry everyone to the Master Control Demon?"

"We can use a solar sailer," Yori suggested as she smiled at Tron. "That was how we were able to transport to the first demon that tried to take over."

"A sailer would be able to transport all of us," Quorra agreed.

"A sailer," Dean repeated. "That's like a boat right?"

"More like a train," Sam Flynn told him.

"A train is also good." Dean felt relieved that he wasn't going to be traveling through the air. "It runs on tracks on the ground." He noticed the weak smiles the others were giving him. "God damn it."

"You have to be strong, Dean," his brother told him.

"I'll hold your hand again if you want," Lia said in a soft tone.

"Not a sailer," Tron said. He had his hand over his mouth and chin with a finger over his lips. "Dean, you seemed comfortable in that large air craft where we were held captive."

"Yeah I was," Dean said and shrugged. "It didn't feel like a plane or anything like that."

"Where are we going to get such a craft?" Lia asked.

"I know just the place," Slash said as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

"What happened?" Kruz asked as he stared at the visual screen. The camera was located just outside Game Simulation Dome 4. They had the programs that Master Control wanted and then the doors closed. His soldiers worked hard to have them pried open and when it was opened it was just that game sprite. The others were gone. The sprite blew on the crystal horn and everything just blew up.

"It seems like activating the horn was a trigger for something," the soldier said. "The sprite may have been covered with explosives.

"Covered?" Kruz repeated. "Do you see where he could hide explosives on his body? That sprite is not wearing very much."

"I am not certain sir, unless he had did something to the horn on the way back from the goal."

"That had to be it." Kruz rubbed his chin.

The time is not going good for him. First he was informed of the players being freed from their cells and then he was told they were trying to break out those that were still in the middle of the games. He had watched the footage of each group as they took out the guards that were stationed in front of the Game Dome and Lightcycle arena. He was baffled as to why they didn't derezz certain ones and took those as prisoners instead.

"Waiting for further orders, sir," the soldier said.

"Replay and slow it down," Kruz commanded. "We are going to watch everything frame by frame to see if there is anything that we missed."

"I'm on it."

"This is what you are doing?" Sark's voice was heard behind him. "We have several rogue programs running around, freeing prisoners and you are watching visuals?"

Kruz bit his tongue to keep from seething as he turned to face Sark. "I am looking for clues if you do not mind."

"Of course I mind," Sark said.

"That is because you do not understand." Kruz held up a finger before he pointed it at the screen. "I have sent a hundred soldiers to capture some of them. As you can see the doors open and they are there. They close the doors and when they opened again it was just the sprite." He tapped his finger against the screen. "Now watch this." He watched as the game sprite brought the horn to his mouth and blew it. The screen filled with a brilliant white glow before everything went dark. "There."

"I am aware of the explosion," Sark said in an annoyed tone. "I am also aware that you have wasted several soldiers."

"I wasted?" Kruz blinked. "I had no idea that was going to happen. No one did."

"You have been informed about the one Master Control calls tricky."

"I have kept an eye and ear out for him, but no one has informed me of his identity. You are the one who speaks with him on a constant basis now, not me.

Sark's glower grew even more intense as he grabbed Kruz by the jaw and lifted him off the floor.

"Do not place the blame for your mistakes on me, commander," Sark said. "There is a reason you have been demoted."

"Uh captain I would like to-" the soldier tried to speak but Sark cut him off.

"Do not speak to me unless I'm speaking with you."

Kruz felt his feet touch the ground and the pressure from Sark's touch had lessoned. "Sir, do forgive me. We will seek out those programs immediately."

"You better," Sark said. His glower did not soften as he blinked and turned around to walk away.

* * *

There was an actual shipyard in this freaking world. There were several ships, probably similar to the ones that Dean was in, and he would have gotten a good look if he wasn't cowering in the middle of the light jet.

"I wonder which one we are going to take," Sammy said as he studied the ships that resting along the ground. Some of them looked like sea fairing vessels and a few look like large hybrids of jet places and submarines.

"Hopefully one of those," Dean said as he pointed at one of the sea ships. He would feel better in one of those. He stepped away from his brother when he heard someone approach him.

"We found what we are looking for," Lia said. "I hope you won't feel bad."

"I'll feel better once we get rid of this demon," Dean said as he followed after her and Sammy.

The others were gathered around what looked like a large rectangular box with a sloped square head. It was pale blue-gray in color and was not the biggest in size but it will do, even if it is one of the ugliest looking ships in the yard, although appearance is not what they are looking for.

"What is that?" Sammy asked.

"This is the ship we are taking," Yori explained as she gestured to the ship. "I know it does't look like much but with a little User touch she will run smoothly."

"Halt," a voice shouted as a single program walked towards them. His circuitry was glowing blue and he had a multi faceted blue sphere following him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Sai?" Sammy asked as he recognized the program.

"Hey buddy," Sam Flynn greeted the program. "Just running some security checks."

"That is a lie," the sphere said as it spoke in a robotic voice and shifted in multiple shapes.

"Security checks have been completed," Sai said as he placed his hands on his hips. "And don't try to tell me you are double checking it. Everything had a recent and thorough check."

"You are all going to be in serious trouble," the sphere added.

"You want the truth?" Flynn asked. "I'll tell you guys the truth. We are taking this ship to Master Control's mesa and we are going to kill him. The system will be free and you will no longer have to worry about stepping on any eggshells."

"Really?" Sai said in a skeptical tone.

"That is correct," Tron said.

"Do you think I'm going to let you steal this ship?" Sai asked. "I could be derezzed for that. I could probably be derezzed for speaking with you and not turning you in." He blinked. "In fact I am going to turn you in right now." He turned around and ran right into a small gathering of programs that was right behind him. Cas had even grabbed the sphere.

"We are not stealing the ship," Tron told him.

"We are commandeering it," a program that looked and sounded exactly like captain Jack Sparrow told him. "Commandeering, it's a nautical term."

"Johnny Depp," Quorra gasped and seemed to brighten up at his image. "How did he get in here?"

"Gabriel," Cas answered and gave his brother a look.

Sparrow sighed and rolled his eyes before he shifted back. "You guys I swear, don't want me to have any fun."

"How," Sai said as he pointed at Gabe. "How did he do that?" His eyes widened. "Is he…is he a User?"

"He's not a User," Dean said. "But my brother and I are." He placed his arm around Sammy. "The same goes for Sam Flynn and Quorra." He would of added Tron to the list but he knew the former program wanted to keep his new status a secret.

"What is he then?"

"He and I are both angels of the lord," Cas answered.

"And you are all going to take on the master control," Sai said.

"Yeah we got angel and User power," Dean said with a smile. "And we have the legendary program, Tron with us." He nodded towards Tron. "Think we have a shot?"

"There is no doubt," Sai said. "If anyone asks I'll say a group of rogue programs came along and destroyed it, but you better get on it and get out now. The real security will be here soon."

"Can I borrow him?" Cas asked as he held up the sphere and released him.

"I would be pleased if you took him away," Sai said as he nodded at the ball. "But it's all up to him."

"I will gladly follow an angel," the sphere said as he followed after Cas.

"Why does Cas want that byte?" Sammy asked.

"I have no idea," Dean said and shrugged. So the thing was called byte. That was interesting.

"We are going to need everyone with User abilities to climb aboard," Lia said.

Dean and Sam followed after her, along with Flynn, Quorra, Tron, Yori and the angels. Dean wasn't sure of what he was supposed to do but he watched as the angels along with Flynn and Quorra kneel down and placed their hands on the surface.

"What are we doing?" Dean asked as he just pressed his hands on the deck. "Sammy?"

"I'm not sure," Sammy said as he rubbed his fingers across the surface. "Maybe they are looking for a type of code that they can weave around and reshape."

"Didn't you take a programming course?" Dean asked as he tried to visualize a more aesthetic appearance for the ship.

"Yeah just the one and it only lasted a semester," Sammy answered as he rubbed and tapped his fingers.

"That's still one more semester than me," Dean answered as he looked around. Sam Flynn seemed to know what he was doing and so did Quorra. Cas and Gabe did not need to know any code. Tron also seemed to be mimicking the same finger gestures as the others.

Something seemed to be working. The dull metal took on a new sheen as it turned a glossy black and white in some large square shaped areas. Levels rose and flattened and reshaped themselves while circuit lines ran through the ship and took on a soft blue glow.

"Now that is a ship," Dean said when they were done.

"I'll go let the others know that we are ready," Lia said and ran over to the edge.

Dean walked over to Tron. "So how do you like your new abilities?"

"Still getting used to it," Tron said after he had finished staring at his hands.

"You and me both."

Several programs raced up the gangplank into the ship as the sounds of struggle took place on the ground.

"We have to go now," Jolt said as Slash and Lia practically jumped onto the ship. "They are here."

"Everyone below deck," Yori commanded. "I'll take her out."

"No matter what you still have great gal who loves you," Dean said as he and the others raced below deck.

"That I do," Tron said as he smiled.

* * *

**A/N: **The title is based on the video game Mass Effect and it's sequel.


	24. Dead Rising

**In Cyberspace No One Can Hear You Scream**

_Chapter 24: Dead Rising._

* * *

The ship was flying and at a constant steady speed. With Yori, Jolt and Lia at the main controls it was no surprise. They have yet come in contact with the enemy and if they do they were equipped with several canons that were added when the ship was upgraded thanks to the Users, that included Tron.

Tron was still getting used to the fact that he could do all the things that Flynn could now while he was in the digital world. He was both amazed and confused of what he was able to do. He wasn't sure if it was because of his gifts or if it was because of what he was. Dean and Sam did not seem to let the surprise of new abilities effect them for long.

He watched as the two brothers were seated together on the floor in the corner with their legs folded and Sam's bag in between them. They were going through their supplies. They had brought out a bag of small white crystals and a bottle of clear liquid.

Dean removed his disk from his harness and poured a little of the liquid on it and rubbed it in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam asked him.

"Equipping our weapons," Dean answered as he pulled out a few salt rocks and rubbed it on the disk. "This may not kill our demon but it will slow him down."

"And piss him off," Sam added as he pulled a small clear gun out that was highlighted by a few circuits of glowing blue light.

"What is that?" Dean pointed at the weapon.

"38. Caliber pistol," Sam answered as he opened it. "Or at least it was."

"Why does everything here have to glow?" He pointed to himself. "Even us. That's not natural."

"Just our clothes," Sam said as he placed a few bullets into the gun. "And things in nature glow. There are fireflies and several undersea creatures that glow."

"And certain parasites," Sam Flynn said as he walked up to them. "And if they get into your bloodstream they can make your skeleton glow. At least they did on that one episode of Bones."

"That's the last thing I want," Dean said as he placed his disk back. "I end up dying and my body rots away to leave behind some decoration for some emo goth punk."

His brother rolled his eyes while the son of Flynn chuckled.

"I should learn more about these things," Tron said as he kneeled down next to them. "Since I may be living in your world."

"You don't have to leave here if you don't want to," Sam Flynn said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "But if you do you can crash at my place."

"Crash?" Tron asked in a worried tone. He did not want to shut down for a long time due to a virus.

"Sorry, bad choice of words," Flynn said as he rubbed his forehead. "That was User slang. It means to live at someone else's place, to hang out, to chill."

"I see," Tron said as he pulled out his disk and separated it. "I should find a way to upgrade these so I can also be able to harm Luduserus."

"Dad told me how you were able to take out the MCP," Flynn said. "When you threw your disk in."

"With a code that Alan-one gave me." He stared at his disk. "A code written by my User. Could I write a code?"

"Yeah." Flynn turned back to the brothers. "Do you know any type of phrases or quotes that would work?"

"We have just the thing," Dean said as he held up a book. "Let me find something that would be perfect for him."

Tron chose his second disk since it was not his primary disk. He didn't want to mess with what the others are now calling his genetic makeup. Flynn helped him open it and showed him how to write and Dean showed him various Latin sayings and images that were used in sigils. Tron wrote several into his disk, not as part of his integral code, but into a blank space that was separate.

"The code Alan-one gave me was a key to a free system." Tron stared at the newly formatted disk and could have sworn he could see some of the sigils glowing on the glossy ring. "This is the code to saving our world and their world. I mean this world and our world."

"It's still your world," Flynn told him softly. "Home is where the heart is."

"We're under attack," Lia's voice shouted out through the intercom as gunfire exploded outside. "We need all guns to be manned."

"All hands on deck," a gruff voice ran out as an oddly dressed program ran around. He was similar to the pirate form that Gabriel had assumed earlier, except he was dressed mostly in black including the large floppy hat with a long white feather. Tron was certain that was Gabriel.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked the pirate. He was followed by the byte.

"What am I doing?" The pirate asked. "What are you doing?"

"Now is not the time for these shenanigans," Castiel told him.

"I am getting everyone pumped, ready to fight," the pirate said and shifted form into a different man. "And that word you used. I don't think it means what you think it means."

"Stop that," Castiel said and turned around and walked away from him.

"He may have a point," the byte said. "But I am impressed." He floated after the other angel.

"He just doesn't want me to have my fun," Gabriel said as he changed back to his usual form. He clapped his hands. "Look alive everyone cause we got trouble."

Tron was on his feet before he even realized it but kneeled down again to assist the brothers in packing up their supplies before he rose again, only to nearly fall forward when the ship lurched.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, trying to hide the panicking tone in his voice.

"We are shooting and they are shooting back," Flynn said.

"It's not just that," Dean said as he braced himself against his brother. "We are descending. Can anyone feel that?"

Tron did feel a slight drop in his stomach. He wondered if an engine or another crucial part of the ship had been shot out and immobilized. He worried about Yori.

"Sorry about this everyone," Yori's voice came out through the speakers. "We have to take her in for a landing. The good thing is we are close to Master Control's central core."

"Dean here," Sam handed him the small gun. "I got the rifle."

"I have my sword and disk," Dean said.

"I have the rifle, my knife and my disk. Take it. I had the bullets made from the melted down silver cross from that abandoned church."

"Demons don't like that cross." Dean smiled as he placed the gun into a different holster.

They felt the ship come down to a landing and while it was no longer in the air into was still moving. The aircraft slid several meters before it came to a stop.

"We don't know how many are out there," Sam Flynn said as he pulled his disk from his back.

"Here," Tron said as he handed him the blade he was issued for that Bogs and Hobs game.

"Thanks," Flynn said as he accepted the weapon.

They ran to the upper deck that had yet to see any battle. There was not a single recognizer to be found in the sky and Tron believed they had taken them out. He looked down on the ground and saw several soldiers racing up to them.

Tron jumped down and kicked his legs out, knocking two of the soldiers out from the force of his kick while he brought the sharp edges of his disks against two more soldiers. He ducked when a fifth swung at him and blocked the attack from a sixth before he rose up and slammed one of his disk's into the neck of the fifth soldier before he derezzed the sixth.

Several more soldiers came running up to him. Tron was ready for them and he wasn't the only one.

Quorra jumped down with her disk and sword in her hands. She derezzed one of the soldiers with her disk before she even landed upon where she used her sword to take out two more.

Sam Flynn landed on top of another soldier while he swung his blade killing two more in the process and used his disk to take care of the third.

The Winchesters and angels were the next to land into the melee. The two brothers were able to take out three guards each upon landing with their disks and blades. Castiel cut throw two of them while Gabe swiped a baton from one of them, rezzed in a staff and used it to delete three more.

More of the enemies swarmed in but more programs on their side also jumped in, ready and full of fight. By the time Yori, Lia, and Jolt jumped down the battle was over.

"Should have saved some for us," Jolt said as he folded his arms.

"Those were all of them?" Yori asked suspiciously.

"Pretty much," Flynn said as he flexed his arms and gave his limbs a shake. "I thought they would me more from above."

"We took care of them," Jolt said as he made his thumbs point up. "We had the best gunners take care of those bit brains."

"Several did fly off," Lia said. "No doubt trying to find more to back them up."

"Then we should get moving," Tron said as he glanced towards the direction of the old MCP core. He could see a slender beam of red light extending to the sky and beyond. "He has to be there." He pointed at the light.

"He is," Castiel said.

They ran towards the direction, not at the fastest pace they could run, but at a rate that was slightly faster than a jog.

Tron had noticed the air around them had gotten cooler and the land was softer and a bit damp. When he looked down he could see the ground had changed and instead of dry land it was a bit moist as if it had rained two days ago. There were dead leaves scattered around as well as patches of grass.

"Is this area glitching?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure," Tron said and looked up as dark trees without leaves formed along with curved slabs of stone and stone figures of programs or Users in long gowns and wings on their back

"Ah crap," Sam Flynn said and pointed at a building that had just formed. "That's the remains of the Helios corp building."

"Ah damn it," Dean grumbled. "He's right."

"What does that mean?" Tron asked.

"Luduserus just created a scene from Two A.M. Hollows," Sam Winchester said.

"Uh-oh," Quorra said. Her eyes widened in fear.

"What kind of game is that?" Tron asked and noticed how frightened the other programs became. Only Castiel did not seem to express any emotion.

"ENCOM'S own zombie apocalypse game," Flynn explained. "And before you ask these zombies are different from the character you can become in Epic Frontier."

"Then we should move before the sprites attack us," Tron said.

"Avoid the building," Flynn said. "Head straight for the mesa."

They had ran only a few meters before several programs tripped and fell on the ground. Tron looked down and saw a skeletal hand with flesh peeling away from it shoot out of the ground and try to grab him. He slashed down with his disk and derezzed it.

The hands were easy to destroy and avoid but they were soon accompanied by large purple creatures with hardened bodies, several legs and pointed skeletal tails that skittered across the soil. The other Users compared them to something called horseshoe crabs.

The closer the got to the mesa the more beasts appeared. The crabs and the hands were soon replaced with cat like creatures with no hair and missing chunks of flesh. There were also two and three headed like rodents. They were stronger and more tenacious than the previous creatures.

The dirt exploded when Tron was about to run across a rise of land in front of one of the stone slabs. A pale gray woman in dirty and tattered clothing rose from the ground. Her dark hair was in tangles, eyes completely white, lips rotted away revealing broken and rotting teeth. She reached for Tron with long thin limbs.

She was derezzed in an instant.

More zombies shot out of the ground. Several walked towards them, moaning and trying to grab them. Others stood where they were and only lashed at them with their arms at lightening speed. Those were the easy ones.

There were several odd zombies. There were female ones with long sharp claw like fingernails that lashed at them. Another kind that exploded when anyone came too close to it and gathered it's limbs back together to try again. There were a few with limbs that were three times as long as the others. Another kind was able to throw it's head full of sharp teeth at them.

"How do you still have ammo?" Dean asked his brother after Sam had fired at another of the head throwing types with his shotgun. "I never really seen you reload either."

"I ran out a while ago," Sam Winchester said. "This just seems to be firing pure energy shots.

"Well it's working," Dean said as he ran his sword through the chest of another zombie.

"Don't have to worry about running out," his brother said as he fired his weapon and took out two more of the zombies. "Good thing cause we haven't come up against the big three yet."

"The big three?" Tron asked as he derezzed another sprite.

"Totems, Steeple-Tops, and Death Trees," Dean answered. "And we just had to go and open our big mouths. Here comes a Totem." He pointed to a small tower of zombies, except they were not complete, just heads and torsos with arms.

The tower or Totem came spinning around. The mouths of the heads opened and either green liquid or sharp bony projectiles. One program that came too close was struck with the green liquid. The poor program's body melted before he derezzed.

Tron threw both disks at the monster while Sam fired his rifle at it. He grabbed each of the disks upon return and threw them again. It took three blasts from Sam's gun and several tosses from Tron's disks to derezz that creature. He hoped to not come across something like that again.

Low and groaning sounds brought Tron's attention to his right as a tall creature came walking towards him. The lower half was similar to a human or a program while the top looked like the roof of a house with a tall pillar. A window opened and sphere blasted out.

Tron threw himself to the ground and tried to attack with his disk. His weapon bounced off the creature with no result.

The window opened and a winged creature flew out.

Tron threw one disk and derezzed the flying creature. He threw his second disk and once again it bounced off. He took a deep breath and aimed for the legs. Once his disk had made contact the beast cried out in pain and staggered backwards.

"So that is your weak spot," Tron said as he threw both disks again and hit both legs. He heard gunfire again and watched as another shot of energy fire strike another leg. Tron threw the disks again and Sam Winchester fired twice.

The monster staggered and fell backwards but it did not derezz, not until Quorra leaped onto it and shoved her blade into the center.

"Tron look out," Sam Winchester cried out.

Tron looked up just in time to avoid being struck by a large hand full of dried out talons. He rolled out of the way and jumped up to see that he was up against a large tree with a hideous stretched out and knotted face. It had an open maw with long sharp wooden teeth that dripped with both golden and red energy. It had several arms that reached out for him and there were more zombies, hanging by their necks.

A glowing disk flew through the air and derezzed a zombie before it spun around and flew back to Yori.

"Good shot," Tron told her.

"I helped take out one of these things," she said as she threw her disk again and narrowed her eyes when it missed. "You have to destroy the zombies in the trees first." She caught her disk.

Tron threw his disks, derezzing two of the zombies in the process. He and Yori took out the last three together.

"The four main limbs," Yori said as she threw her disk at one of the limbs.

Tron struck one branch with both disks. It needed two shots before it could derezz. He took out the one above it and turned to see if Yori needed help, but she was able to take out the remaining limbs.

"Now the mouth," Yori instructed and threw her disk at the tree's mouth

It took them three shots each before the whole tree formed fracture likes and derezzed into a pile of pixels.

Tron stepped back from the monster and surveyed the battle scene. There were still many zombies and one more of those Totems. He kept stepping backwards until his back came into contact with a hard rock wall. He turned around and saw they had reached the foot of the mesa.

The others fought their way to it and to Tron's disappointed he saw that several of their forces were taken out. He shook his head. Now was not a time for grieving. They will do that later.

"How are we going to get up?" Flynn asked.

"Cables," Lia explained and grabbed her belt. She dragged out a long glowing soft blue cable and hooked it to Dean's belt. "Now that you have been connected to me you can connect to someone else."

They passed the cables around until everyone was connected. Once they had three chains formed three of the programs fired special guns at the mesa that hooked the cable to the rock and began to climb.

Tron was one of the last to go up, along with Sam Flynn and Gabriel. Those that waited to climb used their weapons to keep the zombies at bay.

"This is a horrible game," Tron complained. "What kind of User would want to make this?"

"And what kind of User would want to play it?" Yori added. She glanced at the direction of Flynn and the two brothers who all had sheepish grins.

"Not any more," Sam Winchester said as he started to climb up.

"I'm going to be the last to go up," Gabriel said when it was down to the three of them.

"We are not going to leave you behind again," Tron told him.

"Start climbing," Gabriel said and pointed to all the zombies that were running towards them. "I'm the only one with grenades."

Tron climbed up several meters and looked down and watched as the angel threw a grenade at the hording group of zombies before he climbed as fast as he could. He caught up with Tron and threw another one, this time taking out another tree monster and steeple creature.

They climbed the mesa as fast as they could, barely stopping even for a second. Tron had looked up to see how the others were doing and noticed that Castiel had almost went slack before his grip increased and the byte that was with him flew away.

"Clever brother," Gabriel said as they continued to climb.

Tron felt like he could breathe again when he, Flynn and Gabriel had reached the top and was pulled across.

Their break ended when they heard marching. Tron looked over to where he heard the sound and saw several soldiers led by Sark and Kruz head straight towards them.

* * *

**A/N: **The title of the chapter is from the game by the same name.


	25. Here Be Dragons

**In Cyberspace No One Can Hear You Scream**

_Chapter 25: Here Be Dragons_

* * *

Dean had belly-flopped on the craggy surface of the mesa before he rolled over to help pull more of their allies over onto the top. The last people they helped were Tron, Flynn and Gabe. As soon as they were over they have disconnected and retracted the cables. It was time to take a deep breath.

Their break only lasted a few seconds when he heard the sound of a small army marching towards them. Dean turned to see hundreds of soldiers marching towards them. They were led by Kruz and a program Dean had never seen before. He looked like a man in his early forties with sandy blond hair and a perpetual scowl on his face.

"Sark," Tron growled as he rose to his feet.

"So we meet again, Tron," Sark said as his glower grew even more intense. "I'm afraid things won't be the same as last time."

"That is true," Tron said as he pulled out his disk. "This time I know what I'm really up against." He separated his disk into two and fired them up. "But you don't know what you are up against."

"I do as I did before," Sark said. His eyes had widened for a brief second when he saw that Tron had two disks instead of one. "The same program who still has the delusion he can over take the MCP."

"You mean the one who actually did take on the MCP," Flynn said as he stepped forward. "My father told me how he was able to help defeat you."

"Your father?" Sark blinked. "Who are you, program?"

"I'm not a program. My name is Sam Flynn. I'm the son of the User who helped derezz you and old Master Control."

"Flynn." Sark gritted his teeth at the name.

"Whoa," Kruz said as he held up his hands. "This is a User?" He pointed at Flynn. "And they came here before?"

"That does not concern-"

"Now back off," Kruz said as he jabbed his finger into Sark's chest. "Users are here?"

"Don't act like you don't know, you son of a bitch," Dean said. "You knew we were Users when we were pulled in and made to play your stupid little games." He was not going to forgive this program for what he done to Darla.

"You're a User?" Kruz pointed at him.

"Don't try that bullshit on me. You knew I was just as you knew Darla was when you had her brainwashed into thinking she was Nyrii."

"Where is she?" Kruz asked. "Where is my little Nyrii?" He was certainly good at pretending to be concerned.

"He's not lying," Gabe whispered into Dean's ear. "He actually had no idea that you guys were all Users."

"Really?" Dean asked as he softened his tone. "She's safe and she's frightened. Darla is her real name and she just wants to go home."

"Commander you are out of line," Sark said.

"No," Kruz said as he placed his hands on his hips. "I thought they were programs, just stray programs made to play these games. No one told me they were Users."

"That should not matter," Sark said.

"Not matter? Darn Skippy it matters. Users wrote us. They wrote me and they wrote you."

"Before I was derezzed I might have cared about my User. He is gone and I was brought back by the new Master Control. I serve him as should you."

"He doesn't have to serve anyone," Tron said.

"That makes him a zombie?" Sammy whispered behind Dean.

"I guess," Gabe told him.

"Zombie program or not you are still going to die," Flynn told Sark. "Just like last time."

"Just because you are a User doesn't mean there is anything special about you, or any of you." Sark removed his own disk and it lit up at the edges with a bright red glow. "You all will easily be defeated."

"Don't get too confident, Lite-Brite," Dean said. He had his eyes on Kruz. The other program was seething, but not at them. The focus of his anger was Sark and a few of the soldiers were also shooting the captain dirty looks.

"You must be the mouthy elf," Sark said.

"The name is Dean Winchester. I just want you to know that name before me or Tron or Sam Flynn here kills you."

"Not if I kill you first, attack." Sark came running towards Tron with his disk until Dean stepped in front of the former program. He brought up his disk, but it looked like he didn't have to.

Kruz stood in front Sark. His disk was against the disk of his commanding officer.

"Have you forgotten your place?" Sark asked.

"I didn't," Kruz said. "But it seems you have."

"Kill the traitor," Sark ordered. "Kill them all."

Ten more soldiers broke away from the group aligned them with Kruz as the battle begun.

Dean looked at Tron's direction and wanted to help him take out Sark, but he was up against two more guards. He blocked one of their glow staffs with his sword while he slammed down with his disk.

"Not this one," Gabe said as he tripped one of the soldiers with his stolen staff. "Some of these guys are Users." He kneeled down over the fallen soldier and touched his head.

"Is there a way for us to tell?" Dean asked as he shoved his sword in the chest of the soldier that was a program.

"Avoid the ones that look like teens," Gabe said. "I'll try to get the others."

"Where is Cas?" Dean asked as he looked behind and found the other angel crouched down with his disk in hand looking around in fear. "What's wrong with him?"

"Let's just say the angel has left the building," Gabe said.

"You mean that's just Jimmy?" Dean asked as pointed to Cas's vessel. Where the hell as Cas gone off to? "Where is he, Gabe?" Dean looked to where he had last seen the archangel, but he was no longer there. "The angels are not here when I want them to be, no surprise there."

Another soldier ran up to him. He did not look a day older than seventeen.

"I take it you are like me," Dean said as he blocked the attack with one hand. He kept his eyes on the soldier as he brought the edge of his disk down rapidly. Dean slammed his disk against the boy's with enough force to knock it out of his hands.

The young soldier did not wince and went for his baton.

"I think you are too young to be carrying that around," Dean said as he wrenched it out of the kid's hands. "And you are too young to be in this platoon." He tackled the kid to the ground.

"Got all the ones in their twenties," Gabe said as he ran up to them.

"Where have you been?" Dean asked as the angel touched the boy's head.

"We are in the middle of a battle and you are asking a stupid question?" Gabe asked. "Now at a time like this? Where do you think. I've been putting the touch of sleep on these kids and sending them over to Jimmy for him to keep an eye on." He gestured over to Jimmy. The vessel was still crouching but now he was crouching in front of a group of sleeping Users.

"Where did Cas go?" Dean asked as Gabe sent the boy he just fought against to where the others were. "What is he doing?"

"He's actually doing something smart," Gabe answered. "He knows Luduserus would know where he exactly was, especially when we are very close to him." He pointed to what looked like a metal reactor core. It certainly resembled the ones in the scifi movies.

"So he just abandoned us?" Dean asked.

"Let's just say he's waiting for checkmate."

"And we are the pawns?"

"No, you were always more of a knight. I have to go fish out more kids." He ran off towards a different direction.

Dean decided not to dwell on Cas's whereabouts. He ran up to where four of the enemy soldiers were fighting against two of his allies and brought his blade down on the skull of one of them.

* * *

Tron found himself up against three programs. This was not going to be a problem for him. He jumped over one when the tried to swipe real low with their disk and he landed on another.

The first program threw their disk again, aiming for Tron's head.

Tron ducked backwards. His eyes never left site of the disk and once it was out of range he rolled over and stood up, planting one of his disk's into the neck of the third program that teamed up against him.

The program that he knocked over stood back up and the first program threw his disk at Tron once again.

Tron waited until the last second and ducked. The first program's disk tore right through the other's chest, shattered him into a pile of pixels before it spun around and came back to its owner.

The lone program growled, not like the sound Tron made when he was Rinzler. It was more like an animal, or a human imitating an animal.

"Not this one," Gabriel shouted before he tackled the program from behind, knocking him to his knees. "You got to ask yourself why this one is so good."

"That one is a repurposed User?" Tron asked as he pointed at the soldier on the floor.

"This one is," the angel said as he made the helmet retract. "I got most of them already. I think there are a few more." He touched the User's forehead.

"This place isn't that safe for them," Tron said. He glanced towards the direction of the old MCP core. He could see Sark face off against two allied programs. One of them was Jolt.

"I'm sending them to Castiel's vessel," Gabriel said as he caused the User to teleport.

"He will cure them and protect them."

"He's not in Jimmy's body," Gabriel said. "He left. I don't know where he is right now, but he has a plan. I figured it out, but I can't say what it is."

"In case Luduserus is listening," Tron said with a nod.

"I have to find those last ones," Gabriel said before he ran off.

Tron turned back to where he had last seen Sark. His enemy was still holding his own against Jolt and the other program. His friends were going to need his help. He ran towards them as Sark sliced his disk in a diagonal down on of their bodies.

"Pitiful," Sark said as he spun around and brought his disk against Jolt's. "All of you who resist are pathetic."

"I am Jolt." He blocked Sark's attacks while trying to get a few swipes of his own. "Like Tron I fight for the Users."

"Foolish, program." Sark deflected another strike. "You fight for those who do not even know you exist."

"They know we exist. They talk to us."

"They speak with us and they are our friends," Tron added as he blocked another attack from Sark.

"Tron," Sark snarled his name as his eyes became slits.

"I'm the one you want," Tron said as he glanced at Jolt. "Let him go. Just you and me."

"That does sound like a decent proposal," Sark said. "I accept." He plunged his disk into Jolt's stomach without so much as any warning.

"Jolt," Tron shouted as he caught the program.

"My fault," Jolt croaked out as fracture lines formed on his body. "I should have been more alert."

"No," Tron said as he tried to transfer his energy to the program. "You are going to make it." He could see Jolt's circuitry pulsate along with his. It was working. No, Jolt's glow was fading.

"You were a hero to me," Jolt said as the fractures formed on his face. "I always believed in you."

"Jolt," Tron whispered as Jolt's body derezzed in his arms. He stared at the pixels in his hands for a nano before he glared at Sark. "You agreed to let him go."

"No I didn't," Sark said. "I agreed to just you and me." He threw his disk.

Tron jumped and tumbled his body in the air to avoid the disk. As he jumped down he threw one of his.

Sark dodged the attack and retrieved his own disk before he threw it again.

Tron held up his second disk and blocked the attack before he threw his again.

"You are getting rusty," Sark said after he blocked another attack. "I have heard you have left this system." He threw his once again. "Where have you gone?"

Tron blocked the attack once again. This was all about timing. He had to just wait for the right opportunity.

"Wherever this place is it had made you weak."

_Do not focus on his words_. Tron told himself. _Focus only on his actions._

"Even with a second disk you have let your abilities and skills grown slack. You have changed, Tron."

"I have," Tron said as he threw one of his disk's at Sark near his midsection. He waited until Sark jumped to throw the second one. He threw it so it would be half an meter higher than the other and at a certain angle.

Sark tried to shift his body to avoid being struck by the second disk, but he missed. The second disk sliced through him, cutting off his head and part of his shoulder.

"You haven't," Tron said as he caught his disks. "You still talk too much."

"You think you have won, program?" A deep booming voice asked. It sounded exactly like the MCP.

"I have fought and defeated your predecessor," Tron said as he glanced a the core and then back at the MCP's remains. "I don't care how large you grow him."

"Grow?" Luduserus asked. He laughed, but his voice was no longer booming or as deep. The laugh was more like a cackle and the voice heightened in pitch until it almost sounded human. "I am far more creative than that." His voice was smooth and chilling. "You don't know how many cards I have up my sleeve."

Glowing energy flowed to the not yet derezzed remains of Sark. It covered his form. The glow was so bright that Tron could not see his body clearly. The illumination did grow becoming twice the size in nanos. The head seemed to reattach itself as the neck lengthened. Two new growths formed on his back and they spread out as the lengthened, forming wings. Another growth formed on his backside and lengthened into a long tail.

Tron felt himself slowly backing up as he kept his eyes on the glowing and morphing Sark. He kept his eyes on what was Sark as the illumination ended.

Sark was now several meters taller than his original height. He was standing on all fours. His body was devoid of any armor and covered in black scales with glowing red stripes. His hands and feet ended in sharp claws. He had an angular head that was crowned with two long curving horns and a row of spikes. His large leathery wings were stretched out. Smoke curled out of his mouth.

The Sark creature flapped his wings and flew straight for him.

Tron turned around and ran straight to where the others were.

Sam Winchester aimed his shotgun at the dragon and fired it. "Of course, a fairytale type of dragon. Why not? That's what we could use." He fired his gun again.

Several disks were thrown at the dragon. The battle with Sark's soldiers was brought to an end. There were several soldiers who had glowing red circuitry, more than those who had sided with Kruz.

"I shouldn't have run," Tron said as he crouched down next to Sam Winchester. "I've never run before."

"Don't blame yourself," Sam said as he fired again. The blast struck Sark's stomach. "That was a human emotion."

"We have to scatter," Quorra shouted.

Tron bolted along with everyone else in various locations. He looked over his shoulder as Sark opened his mouth and fire fell out. The programs that were not fast enough were ignited with flame. Their flesh melted away, leaving their core skeletal remains behind to derezz."

"How are we going to defeat this guy?" Dean asked as Sark circled around.

"What if he can't be defeated?" Yori asked.

"No he wouldn't make it impossible," Gabriel said as he held up a few disks that were from a few derezzed programs. "A challenge yes, but not impossible." He took one and pulled and stretched it and formed it into a bow. He broke the other two disks up into a few different pieces and stretched them into arrows.

"Do you think he might have a missing scale on his stomach?" Quorra asked.

"Not quite but there would be a weak spot," Gabriel said. "Until then blow out his wings."

They heard Sark screech in the air as he came down towards them. He was going to blast them with more fire.

Tron threw both of his disks at Sark's right wing. Several more disks tore through his wings leaving holes.

Dean jumped on the back as Sark was struggling to keep in the air. He ran up his body until he got to the left wing. He raised the sword and struck it down against the wing limb.

Sark screeched again and turned to spit fire at Dean.

"Dean," Tron, Sam Winchester, Lia and Gabriel shouted at the same time.

Dean threw himself down and rolled away as Sark burned his own wing. The flames did not seem to affect the dragon.

"I hope that did something," Sam Flynn said.

Sark tried to flap both wings but yelped in pain. He could not get off the ground.

"Now," Gabe said as he fired one of his arrows.

Tron threw his disks along with nearly everyone else. Sam Winchester fired his rifle.

The dragon roared as an arrow lodged itself in one of the beast's eyes. Several disks bounced off Sark's chest and neck with no damage.

One struck an area on the beast's chest and caused it to flash before returning to its owner.

"He's going to blow again," someone shouted.

Everyone ran before Sark could spit out more fire. Only one program was burned to deresoultion.

"Aim for the pentagon shaped scale," Tron shouted and pointed to the area that was damaged. "Right where the neck meets the shoulders." He aimed one of his disk's at the scale and tossed it.

The disk struck the scale, caused it to flash and Sark to cry out in pain again before it returned to Tron.

Several disks flew towards the scale and some struck it, causing Sark more pain while others missed. One of Gabriel's arrows appeared.

Sark chased after them on his legs, spewing more fire and making it even more difficult for everyone to strike him.

"We are going to need a distraction," Flynn said and ran after the dragon.

"What are you doing?" Quorra asked as she ran after him.

"He's just like his father," Yori said.

"Which means he will succeed," Tron said with a smile. "I'm going to give him coverage."

Flynn and Quorra climbed up the back of Sark and were climbing up the scaley hide close towards his neck.

Sark turned his head towards his new passengers.

Tron throw one disk at Sark's other eye and the second at the dragon's nostrils. His aim was perfect. The disk cut through the one good eye and slammed into the snout. Tron wasn't sure if Sark could sniff them out or not, but he doesn't want to take chances.

Sark thrashed his head around. Breathing fire in various directions.

Flynn climbed along the back of Sark's neck and pulled him self up until he reached the back of his head. He flopped forward and grabbed the dragon's muzzle and held it shut while Quorra held onto his legs.

Another gunshot was heard. Sark's whole body flashed before he fell onto his stomach and his neck and head came crashing down. Flynn and Quorra, holding on to each other, jumped at the last second and landed .

"Made it," Flynn said and chuckled.

"Brave and clever," Tron said.

"Stupid and wasteful," the other Sam said except he was staring at his brother. "There are only five bullets left."

"Needed to get that last shot," Dean said as he pointed at the derezzing dragon. "See?"

"We are probably going to need all of them for Luduserus," Sam Winchester shook his head. "He might bring Sark back as something else."

"Not this time," Tron said. "I don't think he will." He turned towards the direction of the core and heard that same laughter again.

* * *

**A/N:** The title is from the old maps from medieval times where at the edge of the maps was simply written "Here be dragons."

Quorra has read The Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings Trilogy, hence question about a scale missing.


	26. Sympathy for the Devil

**In Cyberspace No One Can Hear You Scream**

_Chapter 26: Sympathy for the Devil._

* * *

Tron tried to ignore the laughing as he looked over at his friends and allies. Those that were still alive were battered and weary, but looked like they still could fight. Dean and his brother were still arguing about the pistol. Quorra and Flynn were going over each other's possible injuries and assuring each other that they were fine. Yori had some of her hair out of place but she looked like she still could take on ten MCP's.

Several programs were confused. They were looking at each other and talking and pointing at each other. The source of the confusion was because of Sark's former troops. Those that only turned against their master when he became a monster looked lost and unsure of what to do next. The others were wondering what to do with them. Those that were loyal to Kruz were walking over to their commander.

Kruz was kneeling in front of the sleeping Users with his arms out. He along with Slash and the User that was Castiel's vessel used themselves as shields to protect the Users from attack.

"Kruz," Tron walked to the former commander. "You were protecting them."

"Had to," Kruz said after he had opened his eyes. "After what has been done to them." He looked at the Users in sympathy. "After how I helped him." He sighed. "He said he was going to make the system better for the Users. He was going to make it perfect and I believed him."

"You wish to help the Users?" Tron asked him. "Do you want to help your User?"

"I do," Kruz said as he stood up. "I want to redeem myself." His circuits flickered rapidly while the color lightened from red-orange to a pale pink and then white before it took on a familiar blue color.

"Listen everyone," Tron shouted and continued when he got everyone's attention. "We are going to fight this demon together."

"Demon?" Kruz repeated. "Those don't exist."

"They do," Tron told him and turned back to the others. "If you do not wish to fight then please stay here and watch over the Users."

Those that still had red circuitry argued and talked amongst themselves for a few nanos before they turned back to him. All of their circuit's turned blue.

"Now as my friend Dean would say, lets put this bitch in the ground." Tron received a few cheers from the others and a big grin from Dean.

"Now look here, Tron," Kruz said in an appalled tone. "I know you are seasoned fighter and a veteran but everyone here looks up to you and we can't have you swearing like…like a-"

"User?" Tron raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly. We have to set a good example for everyone."

"What are we doing just standing around?" Dean asked. "Let's go."

They ran towards the direction of the core. Tron wasn't sure what he was going to expect. He kept looking up and down and around as he ran in case something flew or crawled at him. He did not expect the ground to change. Dips and small hills appeared on the surface. Tron was able to jump over most of them. The still ground then moved like waves of the sea towards him. Tron took care not to trip on anything as he ran.

He could see what was in the core. It was the same orange-red stretched out face on a glowing cylinder as before. The only difference was the eyes. They were black with glowing red dots in the center.

"So you have come at last, my little program," Luduserus greeted with the same booming voice of the MCP.

Tron held up his disks. He stared at the one with new encoding and threw it in the direction of the core.

"You will have to do better than that." Luduserus grinned as a panel shot up and blocked the attack, sending the disk back to Tron.

"Still playing that old game?" Tron asked. He wasn't sure which voice he hated more, this one or the one with the cackling laugh.

"You can never go wrong with a classic," Luduserus said.

"I was told you were more creative than this."

"Correct. I am more creative than you could imagine."

The ground shook and large hands ending in curved black claws tore through the ground and reached for Tron.

Tron rolled away from the grasp one of the hands and wished he hadn't said anything. He threw the disk with out the special code at one of the hand's and broke off a claw.

Another hand reached for him.

"Keep your hands to yourself," Sam Flynn said as he plunged the blade into the hand's palm.

Yori threw her disk at a different hand before she helped Tron back to his feet. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Tron said as he watched as several more of their allies were fighting against the hands. "He's going to keep throwing various creatures at us."

"Until we destroy him," Yori agreed.

"He needs to get his disk inside," Quorra said as she blocked the claws of a different hand from grabbing at them. "You covered us, Tron. We are all covering you."

"I know you can do this," Yori said before she kissed him. "I'll be fine."

Tron stared at the coded disk. The sigils were glowing even brighter than before. He gripped it tightly in his left hand as he ran back to Luduserus.

"Back for more?" The demon asked him.

Tron threw his disk at the core and gritted his teeth when it bounced back. He caught it and stared at the moving ring of panels. Just like before there was only one gap. He just had to time it right. He threw again. His timing was off.

Something slender and black shot straight into the core. The arrow struck the panel before both of them were erased.

"Trying to make this a bit more easy," Gabriel said as he fired another arrow and took out another panel.

"Tricky one," Luduserus growled.

"Hi Luddy, remember me?" Gabriel asked as he waved at the demon.

"What is your game, Trickster?"

"No game and I'm kind of out of the Trickster business. Went back to the family, at least the ones I can get along with."

"Where is Castiel?" Luduserus demanded. "He was close. I can still smell him."

Gabriel shrugged. "There was a sale of angel food cake at Whole Foods. He flew off to get some."

Luduserus growled as another hand snatched the angel up.

"Gabriel," Tron said before he turned back to the demon. His angel friend had given him a bit of an advantage.

"Good job, Gabe," Dean said as he ran up to them. "Looks like we both have a better shot." He aimed the pistol at the core and fired.

The bullet stuck another panel both were derezzed.

"Where did you get that?" Luduserus asked.

"My brother," Dean answered as he fired again.

"What are you doing?" Tron asked him. "Sam told you not to waste the bullets."

"I'm not," Dean answered as he took out two more panels before the gun clicked. "I'm just making it easier for you."

"Outside help?" Luduserus asked as his voice shifted back to the smooth tone. "That's cheating."

"You are an expert on that subject," Dean said.

Tron kept his eye on the core. There were many gaps for him to throw the disk. This time his timing will be just right. He inhaled and let the coded disk fly. He watched as it went past the barrier and into the center of the core.

Luduserus screamed as his eyes glowed. His face contorted and thrashed around. Smoke wafted up from the top. He was still smoking when his eyes opened into glowing red slits. He opened his mouth and fired a blast of energy.

The blast of energy was the last thing that Tron saw before he was knocked out.

* * *

"Tron!" Dean cried out for his friend when the former program was struck. As soon as the blast had ended he ran to where Tron was lying.

Tron had his gloves burned away and looked like he had first and a few second degree burns on his hands. There was also scorch marks on the side of his armor. His chest was rising and falling..

"How is he?" Yori called out as Dean placed his hand on Tron's chest.

"Alive," Dean answered after he felt the heartbeat.

"Thank my User," Yori gasped. She was in a cage made by two stone hands holding her and several more programs together.

All of the hands and arms had turned to stone. Some were in pieces on the ground. Others had formed prisons that trapped several programs. Dean's brother and Quorra were trapped under a large hand that stood up on it's fingers. Gabriel was held by another.

Several programs were scattered on the ground around them. A few of them were slowly derezzing. The rest were just merely unconscious. A few were running around treating the others. Other programs were just sitting there or crawling.

Sam Flynn was also crawling. His leg was sticking out at an odd angle.

"Sam," Quorra cried out while she reached out between the stone fingers.

Dean ran to the young CEO and crouched down next to him.

"I think I broke my leg," Sam said in a weak tone of voice. "How is Quorra?"

"Fine just trapped," Dean answered. "Don't try to move."

"You should listen to him," Lia said as she approached the two of them. "I'm almost out." She handed Flynn a half vial of energy.

"Thanks." Flynn took a swig and handed it to Dean.

"I don't need any," Dean said as he stared at the vial. "Tron does."

"Uh Dean?" Gabe spoke up.

"We'll get you out of there as soon as we try to treat everyone the best we can," Dean said as he made his way back to Tron.

"That's not what I want to talk to you about," Gabe said as he wiggled around.

"If it's not important you can tell me later." Dean propped up Tron's head and placed the vial into his mouth. He made sure the former program drank down the last drop before he set his head down.

"Well it is important. Luduserus is still alive."

"What?" Dean asked. He looked at the core and saw that it was empty. "Are you certain?"

"About this sort of thing?" Gabe gave him a look. "Of course, dumbass."

"Then where?" Dean looked all around and saw nothing. "Is he?" A worrying thought entered his head. What if Luduserus went inside Tron's body? He stared down at his friend.

"Do you think I'm inside him?" A disembodied voice asked and followed the question with laughter. "Oh believe me, boy. I have tried when I first arrived, but these walking talking pieces of data make horrible meat suits. Then I realized I didn't need one."

"Where are you?" Dean asked.

"Why I happen to be…" a large cloud of black smoke slithered from the core and towards Dean before it rose up and took on the shape of a human male. "Right here." The shadow's dispersed and a man in his forties and dressed in a white zoot suit, complete with a fedora stood before him. He glanced back to a still struggling Gabe. "Don't think I forgot about you Gabriel. I will speak with you soon."

"You son of a bitch," Dean growled and aimed the pistol at him. The damn hammer was still jammed.

"Is this about pulling you in?" Luduserus asked and took off the sunglasses from his face, revealing black eyes with red glowing irisis. His ears had grown pointed. His fingernails were long. He had black horns sprout through his fedora and a long tail, ending in a point tear through his pants.

"It's about what you did to those kids." Dean tried jimmying the hammer with his finger.

"The rules were simple." Luduserus held up three fingers. "You have to keep winning. Lose three games and your souls are mine." Two of the fingers went down but he kept his index finger up as he placed a cigarette in his mouth. A single flame shot from his finger tip and he brought it to the end of his cigarette.

"Getting off on your own power." Dean threw the gun down in disgust.

"It's amazing what I can do here. I have so many wonderful new abilities." He pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket. "Do you know what my reaction was when I came here?" He folded the deck in his hands in a sleek manner that made the cards seem like they were flying back and forth.

"No."

"Have you ever seen that movie with the skeleton that wanted to be Santa Claus?"

"Yeah." Dean tried to picture Luduserus bouncing around and singing about the discoveries of the digital world. "How did you come across that movie?"

"World Wide Web. There is so much information out there."

"And you are going to use it to take over the world, all the worlds." Dean noticed movement behind the demon and he could see Gabe shrinking and shifting.

"Not all the worlds," Luduserus shook his head. "The others can have their Heaven and Hell, but this world." He flexed out his arms. "And your world. That shall be mine."

"You are over confident," Dean said.

"That's because I have practically won. Your allies are weak, dead and captured."

"You have also been weakened."

"There is that," Luduserus shrugged as his tail flicked back and forth. "But the thing is I'm still far stronger than any program here. I can still change their reality. I'm even stronger than any User." He chuckled. "I'm still using their lingo. I would end all of my orders with End of Line." He blinked. "End of Line, what was that?"

"I have no idea." Dean kept his eyes on Gabe.

"Voroziel was here. He started doing that. I guess I'm just keeping up his legacy."

"You don't think I'll be able to stop you?"

"Hmmm." Luduserus placed a finger against his chin. "You do seem the plucky hero type. The one that is pulled into another world that his kind helped to create. You are not a programmer are you?"

"No." Dean heard someone walking behind him.

The demon pursed his lips. "You don't seem like the types that works with computers. You seem the more outdoors type. Did you know this world existed? I don't think you did. All of you humans have no idea about this place."

"I will stop you." He crouched down and picked up the dropped gun. He watched Gabe as the angel crept around. He turned around and saw that Jimmy was approaching them with a determined look on his face.

"Ah yes the plucky hero, who will have to do it all on his own." Luduserus walked over to where Tron was. "I won't kill you just yet. I still need to know where Castiel is. The other angel isn't talking." He looked down at the former program. "The legendary hero. That special disk did a bit of a job on me." His smile slowly faded. "Why does he reek of humanity? It's not on him. It's coming from him." He grabbed Tron by the collar and held him up.

Tron opened his eyes and shoved his other disk into the demon's neck.

Dean ran as fast as he could and managed to make it to the former program as Ludusers had just shoved him away. He tackled Tron back to the ground and positioned himself in front of his friend.

Luduserus pulled the disk out and let it drop to the side. He rubbed his throat until the small hole was erased. His eyes were still glowing like embers.

"How?" He demanded. "How is it possible that he is human?"

"Exposure to our world," Dean answered.

Luduserus shook his head. "There has to be more than that. Who turned him human? Was it Castiel?"

"He only brought me out," Tron answered.

"You know him." Luduserus took a step towards them. He did not see Gabe standing behind him and he did not seem to care that Jimmy was closing in on him. "Where is he?"

"We don't know where he went," Dean answered. He felt the gun in his hand. He hoped the hammer was no longer jammed.

"I will slowly torture everyone here, both human and program. Now tell me where he is, Meatstick."

"Even if we did know, we still wont tell you," Tron said.

"You want to waste your new life? I will make certain it is short."

"Luduserus you may be right about me being the hero," Dean said. "You might also be wrong, but there is one thing you do not know about me."

"What is that, maggot?"

"I'm a hunter." Dean pulled out the pistol and fired. He watched as the bullet struck the demon in the chest.

Luduserus cried in pain as he staggered backwards and clawed at fresh and smoking.

Gabe was right behind him. He was ready to pounce.

Luduserus opened one eye and chanted in what was either Latin or Enochian. Whatever he said it had an effect. Gabe crumpled on the ground and was crying out in pain.

"You bastard," Dean said as he ran at the demon with his disk. He would have made it if Luduserus hadn't used his hand to send him flying back.

"None of you can stop me," Luduserus said through gritted teeth as he pulled out the bullet. "Not him." He pointed at Gabe. "Or you, or you." He pointed at both Tron and Dean. "Or even…" He trailed off when he saw Jimmy.

"Jimmy get out of here," Dean said. Without Castiel inside him, Jimmy would not be able to stand a chance against Luduserus.

"He has his stench on you," Luduserus said. "You know where he is."

"I do," Jimmy said as he grabbed his hand. "In fact he is right-"

The byte flew back. Glowing white light shot from it's form and straight into Jimmy.

"Here." Jimmy said as smoke wafted up from where he held onto Luduserus. He placed his other hand on the demon's mouth as its eyes glowed with bright gold light.

Gabe jumped to his feet. "Use Enochian on me?" He grabbed the demon's shoulder from behind.

Jimmy, no he was Castiel again, moved his hand off the demon's mouth.

The fiery light shot out from his mouth. More light poured out from the bullet hole in his chest and where Tron struck him in the neck. Another wound, long and in the abdomen opened up while the rest of Luduserus shriveled up like a mummy.

"Oh Luddy," Gabe said. As Luduserus's whole body was ignited with radiance. "You got some 'splaining to do to Mephisto."

The light faded, leaving behind nothing as both angels stepped back away from where Luduserus once stood.

A soft luminance took over Dean's body. It was brief and when it was gone Dean looked down and saw that he was wearing the same suit he wore when he was first pulled in.

"Your ears," Tron said as he pointed at his own ears.

Dean grabbed his ears. They were no longer large or pointed.

"I know you're happy," Gabe said. "But we still got to get everyone free. Cas has a lot of healing to do."

"Can't you heal?" Dean asked as Cas kneeled down next to Flynn and placed his hand on the young man's leg.

"One of the many perks that was taken away," Gabe said. "I will help with freeing of the others."

Dean nodded. He glanced over to where Tron was and noticed his friend went over to break Yori free from her prison. Seeing that the former program was fine he went to help free his brother.

* * *

**A/N:** The title is from the Rolling Stone song. There are still a few more chapters left and the next one will have a bit of a surprise.


	27. Gotta Knock A Little Harder

**In Cyberspace No One Can Hear You Scream**

_Chapter 27: Gotta Knock a Little Harder._

* * *

Tron sat with his back against the now empty core. He inhaled deeply and felt satisfied. Another battle against a powerful program, check that, demon has been completed. This was the second demon he helped dispose of. He still was having trouble wrapping his mind about the fact that the MCP was a chess program that merged with a powerful being.

"How are you holding up?" Dean asked as he sat down next to him.

"Still a bit sore," Tron said as he held up his hands. Castiel hadn't gotten around to healing him yet. He asked to be treated last. He wanted to make certain the others were looked over before he was. "How is your brother?" They were able to break out Sam along with the programs that were trapped.

"Sammy's fine," Dean answered. "He went with the other Sam and his girlfriend and Lia and Yori back to the ship."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Dude, I keep telling you guys I don't know a thing about programming or anything like that. Sammy remembers a bit from that one semester. He took that as an elective."

"How are the other Users?" Tron was worried they would be as frightened as Darla was.

"They are a little freaked," Dean answered. "When Cas and Gabe fried Luduserus they undid all of his damage." He pointed to himself. "As you can see. They all have regular clothes on with some of this glowy stuff. They were frightened, still are, but they have each other. They were still talking to each other when I came over here."

"There won't be any dwarves or vampires when we bring the Users back?"

Dean shook his head. "We'll all look the same. I wonder what they are going to say to their parents and friends, unless Cas does something to make them forget."

"They shouldn't be forced to forget," Tron said. He hated having his memories removed when he was repurposed into Rinzler.

"What about those like Darla?"

"Those memories were painful." Tron closed his eyes. "We should still ask."

"Speak of the devil," Dean said. "I should have rephrased that."

Castiel walked up to them with the byte following close behind. The angel appeared worn and weary.

"Hey, Cas," Dean greeted. "And little guy."

"Little guy?" The byte asked as if it were insulted. "I should be happy that you noticed me."

"Have you completed your task of scanning everyone in the sector?" Tron asked before he shook his head. "I need to stop talking like I'm still a program."

"I'm not done healing," Castiel said as he kneeled down in front of Tron. He placed one hand over Tron's injured side and another hand over one of his hands.

Tron stared at his burned hands as the angel chanted. He watched as his skin repaired itself. The bubble like bulges flattened while more skin covered the patches that were bleeding before everything lightened from a reddish color to a peach shade.

"Now I'm done," Castiel said as he sat down next to them. "A quick rest and then we have to move."

"Why?" Dean asked. "What's wrong? Is something else coming?"

"The ship is here," Byte answered. "But he needs to rest. Even someone like him needs to rest and he deserves it."

"He does," Tron agreed. "That was quite clever of you, Castiel."

"When dealing with a demon like Luduserus one should always have an ace up the sleeve," Castiel said before he chuckled.

* * *

The flight away from the mesa was a smooth one. Tron rode in the cockpit with his arm around Yori's waist as she, Lia and Kruz piloted the ship.

"You had me scared," Yori said. "When you were struck. I thought you were going to derezz."

"I was worried about that," Tron admitted.

"I should have known better," Yori said as she leaned against him. "You always were stronger, even before you were turned into a User."

"Wait," Kruz said as he looked up from the controls. "Tron here is a User?"

"In the living flesh," Tron answered.

"How did that happen?" The former commander asked.

"We are still figuring that out," Yori replied.

"You seem to accept that knowledge," Lia said to him.

"After all that had happened? If Users can come here and demons are real and angels can take over bits and bytes then anything is possible." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I want to speak with my User again, but after what I've done."

"It hurts," Tron said as he placed a hand on the former enemy's shoulder. "I've been there before. Do you believe in redemption?"

"I do, but I don't deserve it."

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Tron said as he remembered Dean's words. "You start with talking about it. You apologize. You hope they accept it even though you feel you don't deserve it. You try to be a better person, like you are doing right now."

"I should start with a proper apology," Kruz said. "I'm sorry I served a demon. I'm sorry I fought for who I perceived to be a new Master Control Program. I'm sorry I attacked you and ordered others to attack you."

"We accept," Lia said.

"I do feel better," Kruz said with a smile. "You know what? I'm also sorry that I acted so immaturely during out light cycle tournament. I should not have accused you of cheating, Tron."

"I accept your apology," Tron said with a smile and gave the program a pat on the back.

* * *

The ship was brought to dock at port near one of the many I/O towers.

"When did they build this?" Tron said as he stared out the window. When he was taken out of the system they did not have such ports near the towers.

"A long time ago," Yori explained as she helped bring the ship in. "Made things easier for programs everywhere."

"All systems have them now?" Tron asked.

"Most of them," Kruz said as he typed in a code that will lock the ship down. "A few old fashion ones probably don't."

"Everything is secure," Lia said. "We'll drop of everyone and then go back for the other Users. I hope they can transport them all."

"I'm pretty sure they will figure it out," Yori confirmed and grabbed Tron by the hand. "Shall we?"

"Of course."

They exited the ship and walked towards the tower as several programs milled about around them.

There were a few programs outside the tower handing out glasses of energy. Even though Castiel had healed him of his injuries Tron felt like he could still use a nice refreshing.

"Wait here," Yori said to him before she gave him a kiss and walked inside.

"We need to figure out a way to connect this tower with the laser," Sam Flynn said as he and Quorra walked up to them. "We probably could get a message to Alan through here."

"Probably?" Tron gave the boy a look.

"He does have wifi abilities on his phone," Flynn said.

"I was able to communicate with Alan before you were born," Tron reminded him.

"You guys did it," Sai shouted as he ran up to them. "I figured you would."

"No you didn't," the byte said as he floated back to him.

"And I was so enjoying the silence," Sai said after he rolled his eyes.

"You missed me."

Sai shrugged. "Maybe I did. Welcome back Byte."

"Ace," the byte said. "I wish to be called Ace."

"Now you want a name?" Sai blinked. "I tried to give you one and you refused."

"I didn't like any of them."

"He chose to name himself after the role he played," Tron said in amused tone.

"Wait you helped?" Sai asked as he stared at Ace before he turned to them. "He helped?"

"He was a temporary vessel," Castiel explained as the angels, Winchesters and Lia walked up to them. "For me. I had to wait for the right moment to return to my preferred vessel."

"You had an angel inside you?" Sai asked as he pointed at Ace. "How did that feel?"

"Like the most exhilarating thing ever," Ace sighed.

Tron smiled and took a sip of his energy and nearly spat it out. The flavor of it had suddenly changed. It tasted less like energy and more like beer.

"Ugh," Quorra gagged and stared at her glass.

"Why does this taste like beer?" Flynn asked as he stared at his glass.

"Oh I asked Cas to change to flavor of our energy to be more like beer," Dean said before he took a long swig from his glass. "Not everyone, just us Users."

"Could you change it back?" Quorra asked. "I don't like beer."

"Sorry." Castiel raised a finger.

"Not enough flair," Gabriel said. "You never go for the over sale."

"Cause it's not needed," Castiel answered.

Tron took another swig from his glass. He didn't hate the flavor. It was just a bit of surprise for him to expect the usual flavor of energy and get the flavor of beer instead. He kept his eyes on the tower entrance and smiled when Yori came out.

"You can come in," Yori said as she beckoned them to follow after her.

"Just Tron?" Flynn asked.

"All of you," Yori answered.

They entered the tower. It had also changed since Tron was there last. The whole floor was lit up with glowing white tiles. The silvery walls still had streaks of glowing blue circuits. The pulpit and steps leading to it were glossy black and had a soft blue carpet runner that stretched from the bottom step to the entrance.

Dumont was not apart of the pulpit. He was sitting at a chair in front of a podium. He still wore the white robes and the towering hat, but he now had color in his face and the circuitry was thicker than before.

"Greetings programs, Users and angels and many blessings to you," Dumont said to them as he rose from his seat.

"It is good to see you again," Tron said to him.

"What is this place?" Dean whispered behind him.

"This is like a church to them," Flynn whispered back.

"This guy is like a priest?" Sam Winchester asked.

"He does have a pope hat on," Dean said.

"You have to forgive my friends," Tron said as he gestured behind him with is thumb. "They have never been here before."

"They are forgiven," Dumont said with a laugh. "Why should they have to apologize? I feel honored that they have returned and once again have helped remove another Master Control Program."

"Demon," Castiel spoke up.

"Pardon?" Dumont raised his eyebrows.

"Demon," Castiel repeated. "He wasn't a program. He was a demon that was unleashed when his photographic prison was scanned."

"A demon," Dumont said and pursed his lips. "Fascinating, although actually horrifying. Of course you two would know being angels. Real beings of pure good that watch over the Users, and there are two of them."

"Actually we-" Castiel had started and was smacked in the arm by Gabriel.

"Let it go, bro," Gabriel said. "Not in their place of worship."

"Hallow ground," Castiel said and his eyes widened.

"I think we have established that," Flynn said.

"This is hallowed ground." Castiel dropped to his knees and folded his hands. He brought them to his nose, closed his eyes and chanted.

"Is he going to be all right?" Lia asked.

"He's fine," Gabriel said. "Just communicating with the home base."

"How have things been for you, Dumont?" Tron asked.

"All had been well," Dumont said. "It was until that Master Control Demon had arrived. Many have come running to speak with their Users. I was afraid things were going to be bad again, as bad as before, but you and the Users returned."

Tron smiled. "I have yet to fully introduce you to my friends." He pointed to Lia. "This is Lia. The two angels are Castiel and Gabriel. The brothers are Dean and Sam Winchester. This is Quorra and Sam Flynn."

"You met my father," Flynn said.

"Your father was the one who threw himself into the MCP," Dumont said in an overjoyed tone as he ran over to Sam Flynn. "He was a very brave User." He took a hold of the young man's hands.

"And an angel held him," Quorra said as she pointed to the two angels. Castiel was still in the middle of prayer and Gabriel was blowing a pale pink bubble.

"Now that is fascinating in a good way," Dumont said.

"Is he going to be doing this for a while?" Sam Winchester asked as he pointed at Castiel.

"He made a connection," Gabriel answered. "Now he is asking questions and waiting for answers."

"We should leave him be," Dumont said. "I do not know what or who the angels are connected to, but everyone deserves a time of privacy."

"He is finishing up," Gabriel said. "They still want me to be here though, at least for a little while longer. However I just got my duplication ability back."

"As long as the important stuff happens," Dean said in a sarcastic tone.

"He will work," Castiel said and stood up.

"Who will work?" Dean asked him.

"Not now," Castiel said and turned to Gabriel and spoke to him in their language.

"Oh," Gabriel gasped as his eyes widened. He said something else in the angelic language.

"Exactly," Castiel said and nodded. He glanced over to Flynn.

"Ya know people don't like it when they are being left out of the loop like that," Dean told them.

"Relax, Dean," Gabriel said. He smiled and turned back to Castiel and once again spoke in their language.

Castiel tilted his head as he listened. Once Gabriel was done he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sam Winchester asked

"Was it an angel joke?" Quorra asked.

"It was," Castiel confirmed.

Dean sighed. "That's just great. Could you guys show us what you are doing?"

"Now this is interesting," Dumont said as he rubbed his chin. "The Users see angels as a higher power and here they are arguing with them. We don't argue with the Users."

"I have gotten into a few disagreements with Lora," Yori said. "But that was only because I felt a few certain procedures will not work properly."

"I am the same with mine," Lia said.

"I have argued with them," Tron said. "Argued with Flynn and with Dean. I argued like them."

"Maybe that was a sign you were destined to become one," Yori said as she took his hand.

"We are going to show you," Gabe said. "We just need a drop of Sam's blood and the Identity Disk of Kevin Flynn."

"Which Sam?" Sam Winchester asked. He had held up a fingers as if he was offering a bit of himself.

"The son of Flynn," Gabriel said.

"How much blood?" Quorra asked.

"Just one drop," Castiel answered.

Quorra nodded and handed over her disk to Sam Flynn.

"I don't know what's going on." Flynn said.

"Trust me on this," Castiel said. "I brought most of him with me."

"Him?" Dean asked and blinked. "What do you mean by him? Who are you talking about, Cas."

"They should know." Castiel pointed at both Flynn and Tron.

Flynn's eyes widened. "Dad?"

"Flynn?" Tron asked. "Kevin Flynn is with you?"

"Gabriel and I are going to bring him back. We just need his disk and your blood. Your blood is his blood."

"Dad," Sam Flynn repeated. He ran his finger against the edge of the disk, cutting it and spilling a few drops of blood onto it. "Here." He held it out.

Castiel grabbed the disk and held out and above him. He closed his eyes and chanted.

"He does need my help," Gabriel said as he grabbed onto the other side of the disk.

The disk glowed brighter until it had became pure blue. The color lightened in color until it was white and cast down a radiant spotlight from the center. Glowing pixels seemed to fly out of Castiel's pocket and gathered together, forming the image of a man

The angels stopped as the light retracted back into the disk and Kevin Flynn collapsed on the ground.

"Dad," his son shouted as he ran to him.

"Creator," Quorra gasped as she ran to him. "Teacher." She kneeled down next to him.

"Flynn," Tron whispered his name. His eyes felt warm and his vision was growing blurry. He blinked, sending tears to run down his face.

Kevin moaned as he kneeled up. He appeared different than Tron last remembered him inside the aircraft. His hair was a bit shorter and had fewer grays. His beard was also shorter and some of the lines on his face had disappeared. His armor was a medium gray color with pale blue circuitry pattern that was similar to Clu's. He wore a gray robe over it.

"Dad?" Flynn asked as he stared into his father's eyes.

"Sam?" Kevin asked. "Sam I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Sam Flynn asked as the tears trickled down. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I remember sending you to the light cycle arena. I remember hunting you down." He rubbed his temples. "Oh Q. I'm sorry for what I've done to your brothers and sisters."

"You didn't do anything," Quorra said. "You saved me."

"And Tron," Kevin gasped. "What I've done to him."

"You also saved me," Tron told him. "I looked into your eyes and remembered who I was."

"I was the one who made you into Rinzler."

"Clu was the one who did that to me," Tron said.

"I am Clu and Kevin. Everything he has done I have done. I remember everything."

"Kevin Flynn is dominant," Castiel said.

"Dad I still love you," Sam Flynn said as he embraced him.

"My son," Kevin wrapped his arms around his son. He looked up at everyone. "Greetings programs."

"That is the Flynn that I remember," Yori said.

"Yori and Dumont," Kevin said as he pulled both of them into a hug. "I missed you guys." He turned to Lia. "I'm sorry I never met you before."

"My name is Lia." She held out her hand. "It is nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Lia." He shook her hand and turned to Dean with his hand outstretched.

"Dean Winchester," Dean said as he shook it. "My brother and I visited your arcade back in 88. I got your score on the Space Paranoids game."

"Deano," Flynn said as his eyes lit up from the memory. "You were the youngest one who got the score. Look at you, all grown up. How is your brother?"

"I'm fine Mr. Flynn," Sam Winchester said as he shook his head.

"I don't think you will be needing that footstool anymore." He turned to the angels. "Are they also Users?"

"They are angels," Tron answered. "They are Castiel and Gabriel."

"Real angels?" Flynn asked.

"They brought you back, dad," Sam Flynn said.

"Real angels. I don't think anyone can beat that."

"I can," Dean said and pointed at Tron. "Tron is now human."

"Tron?" Kevin asked as he turned to him. "You are one of us?"

"I am," Tron answered.

"How did th-" Kevin never got a chance to finish.

"Your alive," Tron said after he nearly tackled his friend with a hug. "You are alive and that is all that matters."

* * *

**A/N: **The title is the same as the song by the Seatbelts from the Cowboy Bebop movie.

**Reply:** XspriteyX. Thank you. I'm usually a wimp about killing characters…especially canon characters. Dean is having a bit of a bad influence on Tron.


	28. Carry On My Wayward Song

**In Cyberspace No One Can Hear You Scream**

_Chapter 28: Carry On My Wayward Son_

* * *

Dean sat outside of the tower nursing the remains of his beer-flavored energy. He wondered what he was going to write down in the journal he formed. He wondered what he was going to tell Bobby when he called him and if he ever comes across Lisa again what should he tell her? He smiled at the idea of Ben asking if he could go inside cyberspace and knowing the kid he would want to access all of the porn sites.

There was not much left for him to do here. Those that were pulled in were brought back from the secure laptop. The Flynns and Quorra were able to reconfigure the light beam in the tower and they did contact their friend who was on the outside.

Dean was pretty much alone. Castiel insisted on being with the programmers for some reason. Gabe was with Sam and they were talking with a few of the other programs and Tron was with Yori. He had wondered what the former program was going to do now that he was human. Was he going to stay here with his girlfriend? Was he going to come back out with him? Dean wouldn't mind if Tron came out with them so he could treat him to one last meal, not to mention finish that reel of film and have it developed for him.

"You will be going home soon," Lia said as she approached him. She sounded a bit crestfallen.

"Out there you mean," Dean said as he stood up. "My brother and I don't really have a permanent place of residence."

"There are more Users for you to save," Lia said and nodded.

"Hey don't get me wrong this was different. It's another successful hunt, another demon we helped destroy, but we never did it here before."

"But there are still more out there and they need you and she needs you."

"She?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"You have a User in your life that is special to you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Someone like you deserves someone special. You are brave, handsome and you have a good spark inside."

"I do or at least I did," Dean said as Lisa appeared in his head. "I love her and I always will and I know she feels the same way. She deserves someone better than me."

"Who could be better than you?"

He closed his eyes. "Someone who will always be there for her and her son, Ben, someone with a stable job, someone who is normal."

"Why would anyone want someone like that when they could have someone like you?"

Dean couldn't keep from smiling. "The best part about coming here was getting to meet you, Lia." He grabbed her hands.

PROGRAM CREATED The feminine voice was loud enough to cause an echo.

"What the?" Dean asked as and he and Lia released their hold on each other.

"A new program has been created," Lia explained.

"I figured that out."

PROGRAM DESIGNATION: VESSEL. The same voice before boomed out.

"His or her name is vessel," Lia said.

"I'm not sure if that is a real name," Dean said as he glanced over towards the tower.

The brilliant blue beam that connected the tower to the sky was replaced by a cascade of blazing white for a few seconds.

"That I can't explain."

"What just happened?" Sammy asked as he and Gabe ran up to them.

"Dean, Sam," Tron called out to them as he and Yori raced up to them. "I heard a new program was created and I saw a change in the beam."

"I think we are about to find out," Dean said.

The doors to the tower opened. Quorra along with both Flynns came walking out along with a young man who was staring at everything with round green eyes. He had hair the color of honey that was cut short and slightly wavy. He wore a gray suit with a black belt, gloves and boots.

"Kevin," Tron was the first to speak. "What happened?"

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked.

"Who is this?" Sammy asked and pointed to the new guy.

"Just like last time," the new program said as he skipped towards them. "It's more advanced, but it's just as beautiful." He ran up to Gabe. "Hello, brother."

"Ramiel?" Gabe asked.

"Another angel?" Lia asked.

"This is Ramiel," Gabe said as he pointed at the angel. "What are you doing here?"

"Let me explain," Kevin Flynn said. "We figured this system would be safe now that Gabriel will be here for a little while longer and he had some more of his powers back."

"I'll try," Gabe said as his younger brother gave him a large hug.

"I asked Castiel if he had another brother who wouldn't mind watching over my Grid," Kevin Flynn said.

"And Ramiel volunteered," Sammy said.

"This is the one that loved this world," Dean said as he remembered what both Cas and Gabe had told him.

"And held onto Kevin," Tron added.

"He's sort of the closest thing I have to a guardian angel," Kevin said as he pointed at Ramiel.

"Even though I failed you," Ramiel said softly. "I wasn't there for you when you were trapped."

"It's okay," Kevin told him. "I've been informed of your uh, family situation."

"I promise to look over your Grid and protect its denizens and fight for the humans, like my brothers."

"Speaking of which," Dean said when he still hadn't seen his friend emerge from the tower. "Where is Cas?"

"On the other side," Quorra said as she pointed back to the tower. "He went through the beam with the Users that were pulled in. He said he is going to bring everyone home."

"I should have checked with Alan about that," Kevin said as he rubbed his chin and chuckled. "We are going to have a lot to talk about."

"Alan and I ordered everyone in the lab to leave for at least an hour," his son said.

"Good thinking," Kevin said and gave his son a pat on the shoulder. He looked back towards the direction of Ramiel. "Happy little seraphim aint he?"

"You made all his dreams come true," Gabe told him.

"You will watch over him?" Kevin asked. "Make sure he relearns everything there is to know here until I upload him to my Grid."

"I'll take him under my wing," Gabe said.

"You will be returning to work on your Grid?" Tron asked.

"Once things get settled," Kevin said. "I need to spend some time with my son. Figure out what to say to the world. Tron, I'm not going to ask you to come with me to Grid, not after what happened last time. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy," Tron said as he smiled at Yori. "I'm happy to be will all my friends."

"You should go with them," Yori said. "Their world is your world."

"I want you to come with me," Tron said. "Become a User."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for that," Yori said and looked down. "Lora still needs me. The Users need me in here. You don't have to serve anyone anymore."

"Unpaid that is," Kevin said. "Tron you come out for a bit and I upload you during the day. You do your job keeping things secure and at the end of the day you come out and I'll sign your checks."

"He gets weekends off right?" Dean asked.

"Weekends off," Sam Flynn confirmed. "Wherever he wants to go."

"To live in both worlds," Tron said as he inhaled. "As a User."

"The choice and decision is all yours," Sammy said.

"Team Free Will," Dean added.

"I will need time to think about it," Tron said. He turned back to Yori and held her and. "I will think while in the User world and I'll be thinking of you. I hope you will still think about crossing over."

"I will," Yori said. "I will never stop thinking about you."

The two of them kissed. Their lips locked for nearly a full minute before the stepped apart and stared into each other's eyes for another minute.

"Take care, Gabe," Dean said. "And nice to meet your Ramiel."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Ramiel said.

"Nice to see not all of you guys are jerks," Sammy added.

Ramiel shrugged. "Just be glad you are not related to them."

Dean chuckled and turned to Lia. "I will be thinking of you."

"I'll never forget you," Lia said as she embraced him.

Dean bent down and kissed her. "Something else to remember me by."

"Thank you."

He took one last look of her, Yori and the two angels before he followed his brother and others into the tower. They walked past the pulpit. Dean gave Dumont a small wave and the priest like program smiled and waved back. They climbed through an opening in the back and through a small hall that led to an area that was full of flickering and flashing light.

* * *

The compressed feeling in Dean's chest lasted only a second along with the numbness and the darkness. He felt air return to his lungs when he felt the floor under his feet. He opened his eyes and saw they were in a large room on a metal scaffolding and somewhere in between an odd laser and a computer terminal. Looking around he could see more of the metal catwalks, stairs, large pieces of equipment and more computers.

"Hey Alan," Sam Flynn said in a casual tone to an older man with a head full of silver hair and black rimmed glasses.

The other man just stared at them for a few seconds before he dropped the phone that held to his ear. His mouth was hanging open.

"K-Kevin?" The man sputtered.

"Alan," Kevin Flynn said softly to him.

Dean stepped back to allow the older Flynn to run past him and embrace his friend. It was easy for him to understand. He could picture Bobby giving his father a hug, right before possibly decking him, although at this point he would not be exactly certain what his father and Bobby's reaction would be.

"Sam told me you died," Alan said once they stopped hugging each other.

"I was," Kevin said. "I got better thanks to the angels."

"The angels," Alan removed his glasses. "Of course the—you said angels as in plural?"

"Yeah Castiel and Gabriel brought me back. Sam, Quorra and I made a program to serve as a vessel for Ramiel."

"There is more than one here?" Alan asked and replaced his glasses.

"Where is Cas?" Dean asked. "They said he would be here."

"He just went to take the rest of the missing teens back home," Alan explained. "He said he-" He paused when Castiel appeared. "Be right back."

"Everyone is back home," Cas said.

"This must be Dean," Alan said as he pointed at Dean. "Your brother was quite worried about you."

"He was the youngest player who got my score on Space Paranoids," Kevin said in a proud tone.

"That's the boy?" Alan asked and chuckled. "I did notice when he and his brother stopped showing up."

"We have another surprise for you," Kevin said.

"Another?" Alan asked. "Are you certain my heart could take it? I'm not a young man anymore."

"You always were a bit of a tease," Flynn said and stepped back. "Congrats you are a daddy again."

Tron stepped forward and stared at Alan. "Alan-one."

Dean blinked and stared at both the former program and Alan. It was eerie how much they sounded alike and Alan did look like an older Tron.

"My god," Alan gasped as he stared at Tron. "Kevin, did you have me cloned?"

"You created me Alan-one," Tron said and swallowed. "I'm your independent security program."

"Tron?" Alan whispered.

Tron got down on one knee. "Alan-one, my creator, my User. I fought for you and all Users. You put a special code on my disk and told me to get it into the core of the MCP and we would not be able to communicate again until I succeed."

"I did," Alan said as he grabbed onto Tron's hands. "My best program ever." He tilted his head as he studied Tron's face. "I didn't know they can grow facial hair."

"They can't," Dean said. "Or they don't."

"Cas brought him out," Sammy explained. "He was with us for a few days and the exposure to our environment for that period of time was enough to turn him human."

"You're human?" Alan blinked.

"I am a User, like you."

"This is going to take some getting used to."

* * *

Tron looked around the room he was in. He was in Alan's office. It was a good size with blue-gray carpet and silver-gray walls. The desk was dark and there were a couple of chairs placed in front of the desk and a large leather chair behind it and in front of the large window. There was some counter space that had an odd looking device.

"Thank you for waiting," Alan said as he stepped inside.

"Kevin is in Sam's office?" Tron asked. Alan and the others managed to get to the elevator and ride it up and sneak Kevin into Sam's office before anyone could see them.

"Everyone is there," Alan said. "Sam is talking about writing a check for your friends."

"In the road trip over here they said they don't usually get payment for what they do." Tron looked out of the window. "They did not explain about how they made their money."

"You all managed to destroy a demon that resided inside our system."

"Two demons," Tron corrected as he smiled at his User. "That Master Control Program was a normal program that was fused with a demon."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Alan chuckled. "Tron, I am pretty sure this change to humanity is odd to you and I want to help you with this adjustment. I know Sam had offered letting you stay at his place, but he is going to have a handful with his father and trust me I know that Kevin can be a bit of a handful."

"He was always larger than life," Tron agreed.

"I have plenty of room at my place." Alan walked over to his desk and held up a picture of himself a woman who looked like an older version of Yori and another young man with glasses and dressed in a blue robe with a hat that looked like flat square on his head with a tassel. "My wife is away in Washington with our son."

"I would like to stay with you Alan-one." Tron frowned. "I mean Mr. Bradley."

"You can call me Alan."

"I can't call you my User. Humans don't do that."

"If you want to, you can address me as father. Seeing that in a way I am your father." He smiled. "I am glad those boys took care of you, but I can't help to wonder if they fed your right or was it all burgers fries and beer?"

"There was soda," Tron said. "Chicken strips, steamed vegetables, soup, pie, pancakes, eggs sausages, donuts, coffee, juice, Mcgriddles, and fajitas as well."

"How about tonight I make everyone a nice home cooked meal. I'm not a five star restaurant chef but I do make a decent pot roast."

"That does sound good."

"They also told me another detail," Alan said as he held up a finger. "Red Justica is the name of a bright red flower that grows in Brazil. About five years ago I was on a business trip to Rio. The Red Justica tripped up my allergies. I have never suffered from an allergy like that. I sneezed, was stuffed up, my nose and eyes itched."

"That's what happened to me in that glitch patch."

"It does appear we have a lot in common," Alan said. "You'll probably end up hating Pop-Tarts as well."

"What are those?"

"I'll show you so you can avoid them," Alan said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm also going to explain everything to Lora and she will convince Yori to step out and become a User like you."

* * *

Alan was right. He did make a good pot roast. Tron couldn't believe how fast he was eating. His newly dubbed father had cooked the roast in a mix of beef broth, wine and various spices that Tron could not remember. Alan had also put in mushrooms, carrots and onions.

"More wine?" Alan asked as he refilled the glass for Quorra, and Sam Winchester.

"When did you learn how to cook?" Kevin asked before he took another bite of the fried potatoes. Their meal also had a fresh tossed salad and bread rolls with butter.

"I self taught myself," Alan said as he topped off Dean's glass. "I got tired of always having to order out."

"I got to be the one to taste test all of his experiments," Sam Flynn said. "Besides Jet."

"This is really good," Dean said after he swallowed.

"I bet you boys don't get this kind of meal often," Alan said before he sat back down.

"No we don't," Sam Winchester said. "Thank you."

"The least we can do."

"Least you can do?" Dean asked. "You gave us a hundred thousand dollars."

"You should be paid more often," Quorra said. "You deserve rewards like that."

"Where are you two going?" Kevin asked. The brothers have already informed them that Castiel had gone back to heaven and they have no idea when they will see him again.

"We talked to a friend of ours," the younger Winchester said. "Thinks there might be a shape shifter in Oregon."

"Will you ever come back?" Tron asked. He hated having to say goodbye to his new friends, but he understood what their line of work entails.

"Sure," Dean said. "There will be another case around here. A ghost, witchcraft, vampire, or a ghoul and we will come back."

"What about just for a visit?" Kevin asked. "You guys need a break from hunting and come crash with us for a while. Games at the arcade will be on me."

"I think we can manage that," Dean said and glanced at his brother. "What do you think, Sammy?"

"I'd love to come back."

"I would like to propose a toast," Alan said as he held up his glass. "To a success in destroying a demon, resurrecting my old friend, me getting a new son and to new friends."

"To everything," Sam Flynn said as he held up his glass.

"Friends and everything," everyone said as they held up their glasses and clinked it together.

* * *

_The End_

* * *

**A/N:** I had to use that song for the last chapter title.

Alan's hatred of Pop-tarts is based on the Tronblr Roleplay on Tumblr.

I want to thank everyone who has been reading, reviewing and faving and putting this story on alerts. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you.

**XspriteyX** Thank you. Flynn lives. I figured the I/O towers were hallowed ground places in the first one.


End file.
